


Inseparable

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OT4, Spies & Secret Agents, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 43,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inseparables don’t know what to make of their new recruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

               Athos slammed his fists into Treville’s desk. Flea looked on with humor in her eyes. She was aware that Athos’ team had never taken on a recruit and that they avoided all the new recruits in the training facility. None of them had ever been good enough to make a dent in the inseparables impenetrable armor around their team and had been shunted off to other teams.  However her newest recruit wasn’t fitting with her and Charon. He was good at undercover work but he was suited to their type of undercover material. He was rash and stood out in the underworld of Paris. Arthos’ team worked mostly in the upper class portions passing alongside nobles and wealthy merchants, going as far as to stand by the king’s side. Most of this was achieved by Arthos’ and Porthos’ noble connections, both through birth. Aramis was a charmer and everyone assumed that he was a lover of one of the pair and asked no further questions. D’Artagnan would fit in well with them. If Arthos would actually take him. Which is why she was in Treville’s office when he was told. Her job was to convince Arthos he needed d’Artagnan. She sighed. This would be a chore.

                “I don’t need a recruit Treville. My team is fine as it is. Just because Flea isn’t getting on with him doesn’t mean you need to saddle me with him.”

                “On the contrary Athos you have never had a recruit. It’s well past the time that you get one. At least he isn’t green as he could be.”

                Flea pushed from the wall grinning. “I’ve trained him Athos. He’s not green he just didn’t fit well with me and Charon. Besides he’s a really good shot with a sniper rifle. Weren’t you complaining a few days ago that you wanted a second sniper on the team? Well you can have one. Give Aramis a break and let him enjoy the pleasures of court like he’s been begging to instead of putting him on the roof of whatever building has the best vantage point and going to play with the nobility with Porthos.” She shrugged. The kid was good. He matched Aramis in shot by her reckoning and was good at hand to hand and close combat. He would do well if she could just get Athos to take him. “If it doesn’t work out in six months I’ll take him back and see if he can be trained to do my work. Remember you took Porthos on my suggestion and that turned out well for you. Well this guy is a mix of Porthos and Aramis. I wouldn’t suggest it if I seriously didn’t think he would fit.”

                Athos glared at her and looked at Treville. “I assume I have no choice in the matter. Send him to my team’s barracks tomorrow. I’ll put him through his paces. Flea in six months he will be back in your lap. I don’t care how good a shot he is. I don’t need him.” Turning he walked out of the office. Flea hopped up on to the table and grinned at Treville.

                “That went better than anticipated. I don’t care if they add him to whatever love triangle they have going on. D’Artagnan just needs a chance to do what he does well in an environment that isn’t Paris’ underworld. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Luckily most of the people we were dealing with know what I do. Hell the entire Court of Miracle knows what I do for a living. Speaking of that place I need to get back. I left Charon there all alone with d’Artagnan and about thirty of our closest friends.”

She nodded to Treville and walked out of his office with the files of new recruits to look over. There were a few recruits that had grown up in the court that she had personally recruited for the agency. They would do well in her team. She wanted to fill d’Artagnan’s spot as soon as possible. The sooner she filled it the sooner she could tell Athos sorry but she couldn’t take the kid back.

 

* * *

 

 

                D’Artagnan looked up as Flea walked back in to her area of the Court of Miracles then went back to his code breaking practice. He sensed she had news but decided to wait until she told him herself. She and Charon had grown up within the warren of buildings, alleys, and hidden passageways that made up the court. She knew at least twenty ways to her room, built into the space between two buildings and hidden between their walls. From the outside it looked like the two buildings had no space in between. It was perfect for her to have a spy office. The entire community knew who she worked for and respected her for it. For years they had been subjected to shoddy investigations and having a team stationed inside the court made them feel like they were being taken seriously. In thanks for giving her higher-ups actual truthful information that resulted in less arrests, the community came to her when they encountered something off. They had actually foiled a recent assassination attempt on the royal family because of the information their people had given them. It always surprised the higher-ups how loyal the people of the Court of Miracles were to their royal family. Most of the people there were disenchanted with parliament not the ruling family who were only figureheads.

                Charon came down the ladder like stairs that led to the three small bedrooms and grinned at the files she had put on the table.

                “We getting greenies then?”

                “We’re replacing d’Artagnan. The Captain approved a transfer to the inseparables. He agreed with me that it was a better position for him than here. Not that we don’t like you kid. You just aren’t the Court of Miracles type.”

                D’Artagnan looked up shocked. Every recruit knew about the inseparables. Athos had caused a stir years ago in noble circles when he went into public service instead of sitting around minding his lands and paying homage to the royal family at court. As far as the noble community was concerned public service was not something that suited him and he had returned to the same circles he had sworn he would never see again. Within the Musketeers it was known that he was one of the chief bodyguards of the king and heading the team that handled palace intrigue. The other two members were just as well known to recruits. Porthos was a bit of a fairytale come true. When he had joined the Musketeers his background check had turned up the fact that he was heir to one of the noble families. He had been instantly assigned to Athos’ team thinking they needed another noble on the team. Aramis was the odd one out. He had no noble connection and was a bit of a flirt. It was assumed at court that he was the shared boy toy of Athos and Porthos. Something none of them ever discouraged. Apparently it kept matchmaking mothers off Athos and Porthos. Aramis was also one of the best shots in the agency.

                “I’m being transferred to the inseparables? They don’t take new recruits. The last time they did it was Agent Aramis and he was handpicked by Agent Athos.”

                “You’ve earned it. You’re a better shot than both of us and you’ve learned every trick that we have to teach you. Besides we need someone that will thrive in this maze. No offense but you weren’t raised in this place. It’s just not you.” Charon looked up from the files pulling a few and handing them to Flea to look over.

                “Athos says you are to report to their barracks first thing tomorrow. If Porthos starts growling at you tell him I taught you all my tricks.” Flea peaks into the files and throws them at Charon’s head. D’Artagnan smiles and finishes his code practice before heading upstairs to pack his belongings. He didn’t have much to pack. Just his clothes, bedding, and his few keepsakes. He pulled out his bedroll and laid it on his bed.

 

* * *

 

  

                Aramis was standing in the middle of the common room when he heard a knock on the door. The person that popped in after he yelled to come in was not what he had expected if someone who had recently been assigned to the Court of Miracles. He had been expecting someone like Flea and Charon who were slightly unkempt. Instead he was met with a twenty-something who was wearing a simple button-down shirt and jeans. He carried a duffle and wore a backpack. Despite the load he stood at attention in front of Aramis without looking like he was going to fall over. Aramis was impressed. Most recruits had issues balancing their loads and standing at attention without falling on their butt.

                “None of that. I’m not someone you need to stand at attention for. Athos maybe. Me and Porthos no. Athos will probably be more annoyed than anything but you never know how he will react.” Aramis point to the open door off the common room. “That’s your room. Put your stuff there. Athos and Porthos are in court today. First thing we need to do is get you fitted for court clothes and then Athos wants me to put you through your paces on the gun range.”

                D’Artagnan put his stuff in the empty room then followed Aramis down to wardrobe. He smiled at Constance. She had been one of the first people he had met when he had joined the Musketeers. Getting up on the pedestal he allowed her to take his measurements though they hadn’t changed since he had started at the agency. Normally she would have just pulled clothes from the general stock but since he was now assigned to a court detail he needed several well fitted suits. D’Artagnan sighed as he realized the suits would probably cost more overall than his yearly salary. The suits would be made of the best fabric and built for him and him alone. Constance then dragged him over to general stock and pulled a few pairs of informal dress pants and shirts for him as well a sports coat.

                “I’ve seen how you dress normally. Your normal clothes will work for when you need to be casual. Unlike Aramis here. Bring anything that needs repair straight to me.” Constance grabbed a bag and folded his clothes into it adding shoes. “I’ll be making a few tuxes for the really formal events. Did Athos say who he’s going to be accompanying most?”

                “I assume he’ll be doing the same thing as me and floating between both of them. Better make them in both colors and styles.” Aramis smiled at Constance and took the bag from d’Artagnan leading him to the firing range explaining “Both Athos and Porthos have different style preferences and color preferences. Until they figure who you will be attached to its better to have both. The like to have us match whoever is our date for the night. Athos tends to go for the more conventional looks and colors while Porthos is a bit more explorative. Constance thinks it has something to do with him being new to the nobility thing and doesn’t care how people think about him.”

                D’Artagnan smiled at him. “Thanks for this. I’m sure you’d like to be up in the palace with the other two.”

                “Don’t thank me yet. I still have to evaluate your shooting. Both with a hand gun and a sniper rifle.”


	2. Learning

              Athos lay in bed with Porthos behind him and Aramis sprawled on top of both of them thinking. Aramis had been gushing about the new kid’s shooting all through dinner. Apparently he shot as well as Aramis himself. Something that Aramis was impressed by. Tomorrow Athos and Porthos were going to put him through a series of close combat tests to see if he was really as good as Flea and his file said. If not Athos was going straight to Treville to request d’Artagnan be transferred immediately.

              Aramis stirred slightly and opened his eyes. “Athos I can hear you thinking while I’m sleeping.”

              “It’s just the new kid ‘Mis. I don’t believe what Flea told me. No one can be that good just out of recruitment.” Athos brushed the hair gently out of Aramis’ face and kissed him trying to lull him back to sleep.

              Aramis sighed and rolled off them to land beside Athos on the bed. He sat up and glared. “You trusted her when she told you about Porthos. You just don’t want someone else coming in and ruining this.” The wave of his hand took in the three of them. “You think that if you let one person in Treville will swamp us with more recruits and then split us up to make more teams to handle the court and send Porthos back to the Court of Miracles. Despite the fact that you know that he would never do anything like that. We’re too good at what we do. Besides Treville knows we’re inseparable.”

              Porthos started to stir and kissed the back of Athos’ neck. “’Mis is right Athos. We won’t be broken up. Besides the Court of Miracles has no hold over me anymore. I’ve been here for too long. Let the kid in and get to know him. Flea has good instincts and she and Charon wouldn’t send someone unqualified to watch my back.” Athos sighed and let his lovers coax him back to sleep.

* * *

 

              When d’Artagnan came out dressed in training gear the next morning he found all three of the inseparables sitting at the table. He had met them all the night before when Athos and Porthos had returned to the Agency after the day at court. D’Artagnan had passed on the letters that Flea and Charon had asked him to give to Porthos. Aramis pushed a plate towards him and Porthos produced a cup of orange juice. D’Artagnan thanked them and started eating, glancing up from time to time to look at the third member of the team. Athos was reading what looked to be tabloids on his tablet. A big picture of Athos and Porthos was splashed across the screen while the headline wondered where Aramis was. Aramis caught his glance and rolled his eyes.

              “They always speculate if I’ve gotten bored of them when I don’t show up. One of these days the tabloids will realize that I have a life to live outside of the two of them and give up.”

              “I thought the point of you being there was that you didn’t have a life outside of the two of them and that they couldn’t live without you. Or at least that was what you wanted the tabloids to think.”

              Porthos choked on his coffee and Aramis beat him on the back laughing. “Well I think he’s got the idea behind our team. I’m the pretty face that keeps everyone distracted while you two,” Aramis points to Porthos and Athos, “do the actual dirty work.” He kept grinning even as Porthos smacked the back of his head. Athos promptly got up and left. D’Artagnan sighed.

              “Don’t worry about him. He just doesn’t like the tabloids getting this involved with his life. Porthos and I are used to it but he never wanted this.”

* * *

 

              D’Artagnan sunk into his bath with a sigh. Fighting Athos, then Porthos, then both at once had been exhausting. He had been able to hold his own using the tricks Flea and Charon taught him but he had lost every time. Porthos had been the one to suggest both he and Athos go at him. D’Artagnan had been willing but looking back now it was a terrible idea. He ached all over and his rotator cuff was injured. He sighed and quickly washed then got out and dried off. Pulling on his pants he spun around as the door to his bathroom opened. Aramis walked in carrying a bag and stopped.

              “I noticed you were favoring your shoulder. Let me have a look before you finish getting dressed.”

              “It’s nothing. I just took a hit to it that’s all.” D’Artagnan flinched when his arm was wrenched around behind his back yanking on his shoulder. He folded over rolling Aramis over his back out of habit then stood and raising his hands. Aramis laughed.

              “Relax. I’m not about to declare you unfit for duty. I just want to tape and stabilize your shoulder. I read in your file that you’ve had previous rotator cuff rips. I’m the team’s medic on top of everything else. If I tape it the injury won’t get worse and you’ll heal faster.” He dragged d’Artagnan over to the bed and pulled tape out of the bag that he had reclaimed. He quickly taped the shoulder then tossed d’Artagnan a shirt. “Athos told me to tell you that the king wants an introduction so we’re both going to court tomorrow with them. Be prepared for pictures to appear in the tabloids tomorrow calling you Athos new boy toy. You might want to call your family and friends and let them know that you got transferred before they see the tabloids. Constance said she’d have one suit ready for you by today. You should pick it up after dinner.” With that Aramis left. Porthos was waiting outside the door and grabbed him gently steering him to his bedroom.

              “Athos’ hits reinjured his shoulder didn’t it?” When Aramis nodded Porthos sighed. “It’s not fair to use his medical file against him. I know Athos wanted to know if he could keep fighting while injured but purposefully beating on his shoulder time after time was too much. I tried to block as many of those hits as I could but it’s hard to when Athos knows me better than I know me.”

              Aramis rested his head on Porthos’ chest, nuzzling contentedly. “Know Athos he was trying to bully d’Artagnan out. Like Treville will let him leave. According to what I heard Treville was the one who discovered d’Artagnan after he washed out of the army with that shoulder injury. There’s nothing official in his file but he’s Treville’s type to recruit.”

              “Well we’ll see how well he does with the king tomorrow. If d’Artagnan can tolerate him then I say he’s in.”


	3. Royalty

              D’Artagnan fidgeted with the suit he was wearing. He wasn’t used to wearing such nice clothes. In the Court of Miracles a t-shirt and dirty, ripped jeans were fine. Where he grew up all he wore were t-shirts and jeans or shorts. Yet here he was wearing a seventy-five thousand dollar suit that matched Athos’ in cut and color. Aramis was wearing a suit matching Porthos’ and smiling like a maniac. He bounced over to d’Artagnan and straightened his tie before leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

              “Relax. Just follow Athos’ lead. We all do. And Treville is here somewhere.” He smoothed his hand down d’Artagnan’s arms and hips making sure the suit fell over the hidden knives without wrinkling. Athos had presented the knives to him at breakfast and left Aramis to show d’Artagnan how to put them on so they weren’t showing under his suit. Aramis grinned suddenly. “You know now all the tabloids will think we’re lovers now.”

              Besides the knives in easy to reach places all the members carried a gun at the small of their backs. D’Artagnan had been worried that the metal detector would go off when he walked through it but Porthos had explained in the car that security turned off the machines for the time it took the musketeers to pass through security. They still had to make a show of it, removing keys, wallets, and spare change but they didn’t have to remove the weapons they carried. Each of the team wore a specially modified fleur-de-lis pin on their lapel that marked them as musketeers and wore fleur-de-lis cufflinks. To any normal observer the lapel pins and cufflinks looked normal however on closer inspection they had a tiny M carved into them. The knife sheaths and gun holster were marked with a silver fleur-de-lis with a black M as well in case they were ever stopped going through security.

              D’Artagnan followed Athos as the group started moving towards what the map of the palace he had memorized was an informal throne room. Getting closer and closer d’Artagnan’s nerves got worse. Suddenly he was in the room and bowing along with his companions. Out of the corner of his eye he say Treville who nodded slightly. He saw Athos in front of him start to straighten and followed suit as Aramis and Porthos rose as well.

              “I would like to meet the newest member of your team Athos. I hear he has worked in the Court of Miracles and tried for the army before he came to you.” King Louis looked at Athos who grabbed d’Artagnan’s arm and pulled him up next to him motioning for him to answer the king.

“I was assigned to the Court of Miracles its true your majesty. The head agent there thought I would do better with this team. Before I signed up with the Musketeers I was in training with the army. I was taught to fight and shoot there before I gained a shoulder injury that made me unable to continue.”

              “If you were unable to continue in the army because of an injury why are you here?”

              Treville stepped up clearing his throat and bowing slightly. “Your Majesty d’Artagnan has healed from that injury. I saw his potential and recruited. You know that I look through the army wash out files just in case someone would fit better with my men. Well I found d’Artagnan before he tried to join up again and brought him into the musketeers.” Athos glanced sidewise at d’Artagnan at the revelation that he was Treville’s protégée. D’Artagnan in turn flinched slightly. Aramis reached out and touched his good shoulder gently pulling him back before moving between him and Athos.

              “Very well. You are dismissed.” The four bowed and moved towards the door Treville following. Athos pulled Treville aside as soon as they were outside gesturing for the other three to go ahead.

 

* * *

 

 

              “So you assigned him to my team because he’s your protégée? You played favorites and got him assigned to my team so he could garner attention at a higher level is that it?” Athos was beyond mad. He was seething that Treville could assign his team Treville’s pet.

              “You’ve forgotten I don’t play favorites. I assigned him to your team because he’s good. And frankly you need a second sniper. D’Artagnan got the highest marks in the army and was destined for special operations training before he threw out his shoulder. Even with his shoulder injury military intelligence wanted him. So I guess I did play favoritism. Because he could have been assigned to any team where he would have been wanted. Instead I decided to put him on your team which already has the best of the best because I wanted it to be better. Its favoritism towards you not him.”

              Athos opened his mouth to argue and closed it realizing what Treville was saying. He took a moment to process it then opened his mouth again. “Is there anything else I need to know about the team’s newest member?”

              Treville smiled and handed him a file that he had been carrying. “This is his full file. Not just what Aramis managed to pull from the internet. Read it and you’ll understand why I wanted him on your team.”

 

* * *

 

 

              D’Artagnan was shaking slightly by the time they reached the car. “I didn’t ask Treville for this position I swear.” He blurted as soon as he got in the car and they had start moving. “I was fine in the Court of Miracles. I didn’t even know I was being transferred until two days ago when Flea told me. I didn’t even know it was in discussions.”

              “Easy. We don’t think you had anything to do with the transfer. I think Treville thought you were a good match for the team and decided to override Athos.” Porthos rested a hand on d’Artagnan’s knee in an attempt to comfort the man. Aramis smiled at him.

              “Besides after you dealt with the overgrown man-child we call king I say welcome. It’s like he thought you were a horrible fighter and just kept trying someone who would take you. How Her Majesty deals with him I have no clue.”

              “Maybe she doesn’t. They have no children you know.” Porthos said with a grin. D’Artagnan glances at the driver who just smiles indulgently.

              “Don’t worry about him d’Artagnan. He’s loyal to Athos completely. Practically raised him from the age of ten. Besides he’s heard us rant about our king many times.” They pulled up outside the house that was the entrance to the Musketeers that they used. The house was actually a fully functional house that Athos owned but it had a secret passage that led to near their barracks within the agency proper. Athos only used it when he was required by his job to throw parties for other nobility. Porthos came around to d’Artagnan’s side of the car and handed him out before helping Aramis out. He wrapped both of their arms around his and smiled as he led them inside knowing the tabloids would be out looking for pictures of the new boy toy. Once inside they headed through the tunnel to their rooms. As soon as they hit the common room Porthos pulled off his tie and threw at Aramis who grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw before scampering off towards his room. Porthos grinned after him before grabbing d’Artagnan and spinning him around.

              “We’re free of court for the day early. Maybe it will be a good week and we’ll be free in the afternoons. Now go change. I need a sparring partner and Aramis looks like he wants to read.”

 

* * *

 

 

              Athos was sitting in one of the libraries within the palace reading through the file he had been given. I was much better than the information Aramis had given him. He had known that d’Artagnan had grown up in Gascony but didn’t know that he father had been murdered or that his mother had died young. He had signed up for the army the day after his father’s funeral and had not returned home since. He also got the full story behind the shoulder injury.

              It appeared that upon entering the army one of the older recruits had taken a disliking to d’Artagnan. It had something to do with the Gascon being offered opportunities that the other recruit wanted. For a while it was kept to small bits of nastiness. The nastiness increased as first d’Artagnan got special training in close combat, then sniper train, and finally the offer of special operations training. The recruit had broken d’Artagnan’s arm and dislocated his opposite shoulder severely enough to rip his rotator cuff. It was well he was recuperating that Treville had approached him with the offer of joining the Musketeers. Further research on the recruit told Athos that he had joined the Cardinal’s Red Guard after his dishonorable discharge. He sneered. In his opinion the Red Guard was good for nothing. Athos memorized the picture making a mental note to keep d’Artagnan as far away as he could.

              Looking over the file he had one more time Athos decided he like the new guy. That didn’t mean he was going to go easy on him though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends my free weekend without classwork. I'll be trying to post every other day from now on but I may not be able to if my workload gets to be to much.


	4. Feelings

              D’Artagnan had been with the team for over a month now and Athos hadn’t gotten one bit nicer towards him. Aramis and Porthos were fine. They seemed to think that Athos wouldn’t be pushing him this hard if he didn’t like him. The training was hard. Athos seemed determined to push him past his limits. They started in the morning with a run on the indoor track then moved to the gym for PT. After that they ate then either went to the court or worked on skills in the agency. Aramis was good at coming up with sniper exercises designed to help d’Artagnan stretch his range. Going up against Porthos in close combat had taught him a few tricks that even Flea and Charon didn’t know about street fighting. Athos was teaching him to fight with the rapier and dagger that were part of their dress uniform.

              Aramis’ taping had helped his shoulder. Even with Porthos and Athos slamming it every chance they had, it had healed. Aramis made sure that he iced it every night they had off from court duty. He also created a regiment of stretches that were woven into PT stretches in the morning. For someone who acted like he had no brain while at court Aramis had the skills to be a doctor. He had confided to d’Artagnan that he had gone through a year of medical school before he heard about the Musketeers. He had walked into the agency and joined up as soon as he had heard, dropping medical school.

              D’Artagnan hadn’t noticed how genuine the touches and gentle words to Aramis were while at court. It was obvious that Porthos at least, and maybe Athos too, loved the sniper. He knew Aramis slept in Porthos’ room occasionally. He didn’t know what those two got up to though. All the bedrooms were soundproofed with doors that had no gaps at the bottom and sat sung in their frames keeping noise from leaking out. He had found that useful sometimes when he had woken up in the morning after dreams about his three teammates. He couldn’t help that they were all incredibly handsome. Aramis had a flirt’s air about him and was the best looking of the lot. There was also the incredibly hot fact that he was a sniper. Porthos was all strength and muscles. He always sparred with d’Artagnan shirtless displaying his muscles. Aramis was always around when that happened whistling in appreciation when Porthos flexed. Athos was the definition of dark and mysterious. D’Artagnan know nothing about his past besides that he had inherited the title of Comte de la Fère when he was d’Artagnan’s age and that he had he been in the musketeers for the last seven years.

              Overall his teammates were exactly his type. Especially Athos. It was going to be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

 

              Athos slammed his head repeatedly into the wall of his bedroom. Porthos stood next to him grinning. Aramis watched from the bed before throwing a pillow at Porthos. Porthos slipped it between Athos’ head and the wall the next time he pulled away. When he hit the soft pillow instead of the wall he pulled away and glared at Porthos who just pointed to Aramis.

              “You going to tell us what’s got you beating your head into the wall love?” Aramis slipped off the bed and gently pulled Athos away from the wall checking his forehead for bumps. “The last time you got like this you gave yourself a concussion and suffered in silence all because you thought Porthos and I were too good for you.”

              Porthos came up behind Athos and wrapped his arms around him effectively binding his arms to his sides, making Athos unable to pull away even if he tried hard. “Come on Athos. You can tell us what’s wrong. Is something wrong with your estates again? Did your ex-wife try to sue you for more money even though she doesn’t need anymore?”

              “It’s d’Artagnan...”

              “Not this again Athos. I don’t care what you think about him. He’s good at his job. He takes all the crap the tabloids throw at him without batting an eye. If you get rid of him I will shoot you and you will not even see it coming.” Athos glared at Aramis’ outburst.

              “I’m not about to get rid of him if that’s what you’re worried about. Flea was right. He is a good match for this team.” He glared at their smiles. “If either of you tell d’Artagnan, or Flea for that matter, I will personally hunt you down and lock you in the cells for a week.”

              “So if you like him on the team why the head banging?” Porthos ran a hand down Athos’ spine in an attempt to calm him. Athos looked at him beseechingly and Aramis whistled.

              “Is what you are trying to tell us, my darling Athos, is that you have feelings for the man?” At Athos’ glare Aramis smirked. “Oh this will be fun. Porthos I believe this means we have permission to flirt with the man without tire.”

              Porthos’ responding grin was terrifying to Athos. The following kiss made him melt into the bigger man’s hold.

              “Promise me this you two. If he shows any signs of not being interested you stop immediately. He’s too good to lose to our indiscretions.”

              At his words Aramis leaned in and kissed him gently. “We aren’t about to chase him away. Besides if he’s stuck through everything you’ve thrown at him in the past month I think he will stay through anything.” Aramis gestured at the bed and Athos was dumped there by Porthos. Within a second Aramis was on top of him slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

              The lights mounted above the doors started flashing as a siren echoed through the room. Aramis rolled off swearing and ran through the connecting door to his room. Porthos went through the other connecting door. Athos cursed and quickly buttoned his shirt before grabbing the go bag with his gear. Not for the first time he wondered if Treville had cameras in their rooms. He always had the worst time in hitting the sirens.

 

* * *

 

 

              The mission had been a complete disaster. Aramis had gotten shot in the arm and required stiches. Porthos had been locked up for days. D’Artagnan and Athos had been forced to go to ground in the Court of Miracles, much to Flea and Charon’s amusement, while Aramis had kept an eye on the warehouse Porthos was locked up in. D’Artagnan hadn’t even known they had a mission running. When he asked Athos while they had been stuck in Flea’s office Athos had blushed slightly and muttered something about forgetting to mention it. Flea had promptly smacked him and ordered Athos to read d’Artagnan in on all active missions. Something that had taken an hour. Most of them were just information gathering but they were important.

              As soon as they had returned home Athos had stomped off to Treville’s office, to complain no doubt. D’Artagnan accompanied Porthos and Aramis to medical. He was convinced that Aramis’ was high on something when the man started flirting with him. When he glanced at Porthos, who was getting his head checked for a concussion, the bigger man had just rolled his eyes and looked on fondly. When Aramis slung his good arm around d’Artagnan’s shoulders he flinched. Because of the fast nature of the roll out he hadn’t had a chance to get it taped. In the rescue of Porthos and the girl who was locked up with him d’Artagnan’s shoulder had hit a concrete wall. Both of the other men noticed but dragged him off towards their rooms.

              Once they reached their set of rooms Porthos pushed d’Artagnan onto the couch and motioning for him to take his shirt off. Aramis retreated into his bedroom and returned with a bottle which he tossed to Porthos. He sat next to d’Artagnan on the couch and rested his head on his good shoulder. D’Artagnan flinched when big hand pressed on his shoulder and Porthos pushed down gently.

              “Relax. I’m just going to rub the knots out of it. Then we can ice it. It will help trust me.”

              “He’s good at it. He does Athos’ back when it starts to bother him.” Aramis couldn’t help nuzzling in to d’Artagnan’s good shoulder. Porthos smiled indulgently and started to work the massage oil heating up under his hands. He slowly felt d’Artagnan relax under his hands only to flinch when he pressed harder than he should have on a knot.

              “Sorry.” He nodded to Aramis who was watching him while pretending to be asleep. “If Aramis turns into an octopus just push him off. Whatever they give him to relax while they stuck him with the numbing shots makes him a bit of a cuddle bug. Normally his choice victim is Athos but he’s not here right now.” Encouraged Aramis moved closer making sure to stay out of the way of Porthos’ hands.

              The door burst open and Athos walked in still swearing. The swearing dwindled as he took in the scene he had walked into. D’Artagnan shot up onto his feet, scurrying off to his room and Aramis fell off the couch. Athos walked to his room and slammed the door. Porthos and Aramis followed him to find him banging his head into the wall again. He looked up when the entered and glared.

              “I told you not to overdo it and yet I find him shirtless with Aramis practically in his lap and Porthos giving him a massage.” He banged his head a few more times before sighing. “He will be the death of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I'm still going to try to update daily. Writing is distracting me from the lack of heat in my dorm room.


	5. Let's Dance

              D’Artagnan was three months into his time with the inseparables. Nothing much had changed in the routine though Athos had made training harder after the failed mission. They had no other hands on missions since Aramis had gotten shot. There had been two arrests within the court for plotting against the King since then however. They had been achieved with the information of Athos’ team The King’s mother and her trusted servant had plotted to overthrow the King and replace him with his younger brother. Because of the high profile of the arrests and the inevitable press they would receive Athos’ team hadn’t done the actual arresting. The trial had been closed to the public the days that the Musketeers had testified against the Queen Mother and her servant and their names had been changed in the records to protect their identities.

              Athos had been acting weird the entire time. Ever since they had disappeared for their mission months ago and the tabloids had speculated they were having a giant orgy somewhere, actually. He had never been one to take the tabloids to heart but when he had read the explanation of their disappearance that the tabloids assumed happened he had started swearing. His outburst of “They’ve gone too far this time” was met with quiet laughter from Aramis. Athos had glared at him and stormed off.

              D’Artagnan pulled his mind back to the present as Porthos approached him. He had fallen into an easy friendship with the big man and solidified his friendship with Aramis. Porthos always approached him after Aramis mentioned that he was favoring his shoulder offering to massage any knots out. D’Artagnan had to admit that it helped and didn’t begrudge himself the help like he used to. When Porthos held up the massage oil d’Artagnan pulled his shirt off wincing slightly as he moved his shoulder weirdly. Porthos rested a warm hand on the shoulder before gently peeling off the tape. Aramis stopped him suddenly.

              “You should use the table on him. You’ll be able to do more good if he’s lying down.”

              “Athos said just to work him in the main room.”

              “And I’m saying he needs the table.”

              D’Artagnan raised his hand catching their attention. “Aramis is the medical one Porthos. If he thinks I’ll benefit from something I’m inclined to agree with him.” He wasn’t going to admit he wanted to see the other man’s room. When Porthos huffed and moved to pull him to his feet he knew he had won.  He followed Porthos into the room, Aramis trailing after them. When Porthos opened the door soft music and soft lights, almost like candle light, radiated from the room. Aramis grabbed d’Artagnan’s arm when he almost backed away, pulling him into the room. Porthos gently guided him to a massage table set up in on corner of the room, helping him to hop up and get into a comfortable position.

              The soft light was from a string of paper lanterns that were hanging around the ceiling, the lanterns projecting patterns on the walls. The walls themselves were not the white that were in d’Artagnan’s room but a deep latte color that almost matched the color or Porthos’ skin. The sheets and blankets on the bed were red and everything was dark brown wood. Aramis caught him looking around and smiled.

              “Once you’ve been here longer than the six months Athos gave you for your trial period we’ll decorate your room the way you like. We have permission to repaint and Athos and Porthos tend to buy furniture and bedding that match the color scheme of the room. It’s assumed that you’re here for the long haul after the trial period.”

              Porthos laughed quietly from above d’Artagnan’s head. “Honestly I don’t think we’d let you leave.” His strong hands started working on d’Artagnan’s shoulder.

              D’Artagnan melted into the touch. It felt so much better on the table than when he was sitting up since he wasn’t engaging the muscles in his back to keep him upright. Porthos was able to manipulate his shoulder blade to get to the knots deep under the bone. He could hear Porthos and Aramis talking quietly above him and made small noises of agreement when the conversation was directed at him but otherwise stayed silent. He didn’t even feel himself drifting off.

 

* * *

 

 

              Porthos looked down at the man he had on his massage table and grinned before turning to face the door where he know Athos was standing. Athos cocked an eyebrow at him. Aramis slipped off the bed and moved to lean against Athos who wrapped arms around his lover’s waist.

              “Did he fall asleep?”

              “Athos you’ve been working him hard. You know what Porthos’ room does to you when he has it all set up like this and you’re on the table. Now imagine what it does to a sleepy recruit who hasn’t built up a tolerance to it.” Aramis slipped away from Athos to grab the tape he kept in a drawer and moved to tape d’Artagnan’s shoulder again. Porthos helped to manipulate the arm so he could do it properly then gently picked up their sleeping teammate and carried him back to his own room. When he had tucked d’Artagnan into his bed he looked around at the white walls and standard furniture. He closed the door on his way out and went back into his own room to find that Athos and Aramis had moved to relax on his bed. Porthos stood in his door smiling while taking in the picture of the two of them in his room.

              “Athos can we waive the six months requirement for decorating his room? His room looks empty and you’ve never held to it before with me and Aramis.” Porthos climbed onto the bed while Athos considered his idea.

              “I suppose we could. Porthos what do you have that could take d’Artagnan away from Aramis and I for about a week?”

              “Well Treville has been looking for one of us to take formal messages to the Queen’s family. We could do that and pretend to be vacationing on the Spanish coast. I believe the Spanish royal family is vacationing near the sea in about a week. I’m sure I could convince him to come with me.”

 

* * *

  

              D’Artagnan woke to find himself in his white walled room. He frowned not being able to remember coming back the night before. That in itself was weird as normally after Porthos was done with him he needed to take himself in hand or take a cold shower and he vividly remembered the fantasies that companied those moments. Pushing back the blankets back he discovered that he was still in his jeans and groaned realizing that he must have fallen asleep in Porthos’ room and the bigger man must have carried him back. Glancing at the clock he swore and jumped up. Pulling on a shirt he ran into the common room to find Aramis sitting at the table surrounded by paint chips.

              “Relax d’Artagnan. Athos gave you the morning off. He didn’t want to strain your shoulder more than it already is. And, as has been the current trend, if you don’t go to court I don’t go to court. Which means I get to pick out colors to redo my room.” He presented d’Artagnan with a selection of paint chips in colors he thought the man would like. “What do you think of these?”

              D’Artagnan was drawn to a dark blue that had a bit of earthy feeling to it but shook his head. “It’s your room. I’m not one for decorating my room anyway so I have no clue. My parents painted my room yellow before I was born and it stayed that way until I left.”

              “Then what are you going to do when you can personalize your room?” Aramis was no fool. He had seen how d’Artagnan’s eyes had spent the longest time on the dark blue paint chip. Internally he grinned. He had found a winner it seemed.

              “I don’t know. I’ll probably just leave it the same.” D’Artagnan was turning to go back to his room when an envelope hit the back of his head. He turned to glare at Aramis.

              “Get your passport ready and pack some nice light clothes, a few suits, and a swimsuit. If you don’t have anything suitable go to Constance. Treville’s sending you and Porthos to Spain.”

 

* * *

 

 

              Spain was enjoyable. Porthos was fun to spend time with. Their room was amazing. It was less of a room and more of a cottage, or cabaña as Aramis called it. Of course the smug bastard had called as soon as they reached the room and proceeded to give d’Artagnan a lesson in Spanish culture. It wasn’t like d’Artagnan hadn’t read the briefing about what to expect.

              When they had first checked in d’Artagnan had expected some high quality suite. Porthos had spent five minutes laughing while d’Artagnan stood in the main room of their cabaña. It had its own pool and there was a stepping stone path down to the private beach. There was only one bedroom and bed in the cabaña but d’Artagnan couldn’t bring himself to mind when, after falling asleep as far apart as possible on the first night, he woke up to find himself snuggled against Porthos’ chest. The man had rolled in the middle of the night to wrap a strong arm around d’Artagnan’s waist. It wasn’t enough to keep him from leaving the bed but it was nice. The bathroom was amazing. There was a bathtub big enough to fit two of Porthos, a big indoor shower, and through a glass door an outdoor shower. The glass on both showers turned opaque when the doors were closed.

              D’Artagnan had been surprised when, on the third night, Porthos suggested they go out clubbing. When he protested that he hadn’t brought anything suitable. Porthos had grinned and produced a pair of jeans and a dark button down shirt from his suitcase. The shirt fit as if it had been made for him. When he checked the tag he saw Constance’s signature brand label and grinned. The jeans were also made to fit him and hugged his ass in just the right. He didn’t notice when he came out of the bathroom that Porthos took one look at his and choked on the water he was drinking. He did notice the phone come out and take his picture. Before d’Artagnan could stop him the picture had been sent to Athos, Aramis, and Constance.

              The club was all d’Artagnan could ask for. As soon as he walked in he had the attention of most of the woman and many of the men. He danced with many of the woman who would mysteriously vanish as soon as the dance was over. A few of the men tried approaching him and backed off. When he looked over his shoulder he saw Porthos at the bar glaring at anyone who approached d’Artagnan. Grinning he made his way over to Porthos his courage up from the drinks he had.

              If you are going to keep scaring off my dance partners you should come dance with me instead of sitting here by the bar.” Taking Porthos’ hand he dragged him to the dance floor just as a fast dance song came on. He pressed his back against Porthos’ front and reached his hands up to clasp lightly behind Porthos’ neck. When he started moving his hips Porthos swore and dropped his hands to d’Artagnan’s hips in an attempt to control the movement. D’Artagnan let Porthos steer the motion of his hips moving in time with the music. When the song was over Porthos practically dragged him to the car shoving him into the passenger side. D’Artagnan pouted and Porthos sighed.

              “Don’t pout please. You’re drunk and I’m taking you home.”

              “I’m not that drunk.”

 

* * *

 

 

              Athos growled as his phone went off at two in the morning. “What Porthos.”

              “Get Aramis up and show him the footage I sent you.” Porthos hung up. Athos rolled over kicked Aramis out of his bed. The sniper instantly woke up scrabbling for the gun under his pillow that Athos was now holding. Athos pulled out his laptop and opened the email attachment from Porthos. Both of them watched the footage from the club with wide eyes. It was obvious that d’Artagnan was enjoying himself dancing with Porthos and a dance like that should be illegal. It was sex with clothes on. It was Aramis who stated what they were both thinking.

              “Well there’s the proof that he’s attracted to at least one of us.”


	6. Chapter 6

            The rest of the time in Spain had been wonderful. Porthos and d’Artagnan had gone out to another night club one more night. When the Spanish Royal Family arrived Porthos and d’Artagnan had made an informal visit as emissaries of King Louis court. They handed over the letter and then jumped on a plane. D’Artagnan still wasn’t used to flying first class. Each individual seat could fold out into a bed, had plenty of leg room, extra storage, an HD TV screen, and food. Porthos watched with amusement from across the aisle as d’Artagnan fidgeted with his seat belt.

            “D’Artagnan relax. We’ll be home soon. I know you didn’t sleep well while in Spain.” At d’Artagnan’s raised eyebrow he grinned. “You were kicking and talking in your sleep. Normally that means your sleep is disrupted.”

            “I’m sorry if I kept you awake.”

            “It’s fine. Aramis is worse. He’s actually kicked me out of the bed before. For such a small guy he’s strong. And Athos’ favored way of waking you up when you’re sharing with him is to shove you out of bed. Trust me you’re better than those two.” Porthos didn’t bother to mention that the moment he had moved to wrap and arm around d’Artagnan’s waist the kicking and sleep talking stopped. D’Artagnan had snuggled into his chest like a kitten and calmed instantly. It had been adorable and he had taken a picture sending it to Athos and Aramis.

            “You sleep with Athos?”

            “Not in that way. Like we slept in Spain. He doesn’t like to be touched when he’s awake but he’s a cuddler when he’s asleep. Of course as soon as he wakes up he dumps you out of bed. He once told Aramis that if he’s awake Aramis should be as well. The man pouted for a good week before Athos relented and let him sleep in.” D’Artagnan laughed at the thought of Aramis getting forced to wake up before dawn. The man was notorious for sleeping as late as he could. Generally it was d’Artagnan’s job to get him up for morning runs.

            “I’ve noticed Athos is a bit like that grumpy cat meme. He’s always grumpy no matter what.”

            “He can smile. He just chooses not to. You’ll see it occasionally though when he think nobody is looking. Mostly when Aramis is playing pranks on other teams. He’s particularly partial to whenever Flea and Charon get pranked. You’ve got to admit those two are incredibly prankable for people who grew up in the Court of Miracles.”

            “I heard you grew up with them.”

            “That I did.” The rest of the flight was spent with Porthos telling stories of the time he had spent with Flea and Charon growing up.

 

* * *

 

 

            Aramis looked around the room. It was all dark wood, gold highlights, and earthy blues. As soon as d’Artagnan had left for Spain they had dragged everything out into the main room and started painting. Or rather Aramis had started painting while Athos went shopping. The furniture he bought was delivered after the paint dried and they quickly got it into the room. They placed the few belongings d’Artagnan had in strategic places around the room. Athos looked at the pictures of a young d’Artagnan with his father, d’Artagnan dressed in army greens a grin on his face as he stood with what must have been his friends among the recruits, and a small picture of a woman he assumed to be his mother.

            The room was exactly as Athos had pictured it. He hoped d’Artagnan would like it. He went into his room and pulled out the thing that he, Aramis, and Porthos had prepared. Smiling he walked back into their newest member’s room with the small light. Plugging it into one of the outlets he turned it on. Patterns like the ones on Porthos’ room were projected on the walls. It instantly calmed him. Each of his team had something like it in their rooms. Porthos had introduced them to the lanterns that he had used as a child in the Court of Miracles. Porthos had designed the ones that were in each member’s room. He hoped that it would be as calming to d’Artagnan as it was to him. Turning he walked back out of the room closing the door.

 

* * *

 

 

            Porthos helped d’Artagnan out of the car that had picked them up. They entered through Athos’ house carrying their luggage. As soon as they hit the common room d’Artagnan flopped on the couch. Aramis looked appreciatively at him. The time in the Spanish sun swimming on the beach and in the pool had given him more of a tan. Athos walked behind d’Artagnan and nudged him gently.

            “Your suits will wrinkle if you don’t hang them up.”

            “Constance will iron them for me. She learned ages ago not to trust me to keep things neat.”

            Aramis shot up from where he was lying. “Wait she’ll iron stuff for us?”

            “Not you. She thinks you’re a clothes snob. You always have to be the best dressed of us all.” D’Artagnan threw a pillow at his head which Aramis dodged. Getting up he grabbed his luggage and dragged it towards his room. The bag fell from his hand as soon as he opened the door. Athos moved behind him smiling. Porthos moved to place his hand on the young man’s shoulder as Aramis grinned from the place he resumed on the couch. It was Athos who finally spoke.

            “Think of it as a welcome to the team gift. Of course we had to get you out of the way for a week.” He flinched slightly as d’Artagnan spun around. “Of course if you don’t like it we can change things around. Nothing’s set in stone yet so…..” Warm lips cut him off. His eyes widened then closed as he returned d’Artagnan’s kiss. Suddenly the warmth against him pulled away. Opening his eyes he saw d’Artagnan standing shell shocked.

            “I’m sorry I just…..” He spun around, grabbing his bag.

            “D’Artagnan wait…..” Athos reached out to him as the door slammed shut in his face. All three members of the team stared at the closed door. Porthos wrapped an arm around Athos’ waist pulling him to his chest as the man started to hyperventilate. Sliding his other arm under Athos’ legs he lifted him and carried him to his room. Aramis followed glancing at the closed door many times. Depositing Athos on the bed Porthos turned on his lantern. Aramis climbed in next to Athos and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Athos calmed down slowly with the lantern on. He tilted his head back until it hit the bedframe.

            “I fucked up. And now he hates me.”


	7. Avoidence

             When he wanted to d’Artagnan was really good at avoiding people. The team saw him for the morning runs, PT, court, and any other event they were required to attend. Any time he wasn’t required to be around them he vanished. They had tried his room, the gym, and Constance’s workshop. They had combed through every room in Athos’ house just in case d’Artagnan was hiding there. At the point they were at now they suspected their fellow Musketeers of helping the man to hide. Every team had their favorite secret hiding places within the agency that they guarded with their life. Most of the other teams owed Aramis a prank or two. They had probably decided that the ultimate prank would be hiding d’Artagnan from them.

             Treville had noticed them practically tearing apart the agency. He had gone around to the other teams and quietly asked them if they know where d’Artagnan was hiding. When he finally got an answer, the secret room off the third floor custodial closet that one team had turned into a reading nook, he stalked off to go yell at his new recruit. When he entered the room however he found d’Artagnan sitting on one of the bean bag chairs with folders full of paperwork surrounding him and decided not to yell at him. D’Artagnan looked up as he entered the small room.

             “They can’t organize anything to save their lives. I might as well do something productive while I’m avoiding them. Even if it means a lot of reading.”

             “You should be doing that at a table and not on the floor.” Treville bent down to pick up some of the files and gestured for d’Artagnan to follow him. D’Artagnan gathered up the rest of the files and followed him curiously. Treville led him to his office where he popped a switch on one of the bookcases causing it to swing open. Beyond the hidden door was a small library with a large table.

             “You can work here.” Treville pointed to another bookcase. “There’s a switch there that leads to a secret tunnel. The tunnel leads to the kitchen in Athos’ house so you can just double back to your rooms via the normal tunnel that way. Feel free to come in any time. As far as I’m concerned you’re doing work that will benefit the Musketeers and need a quiet place to do it. Besides I haven’t seen Athos this annoyed since Aramis nearly died on a mission. When he goes on a rampage like this I always end up weeding out the Musketeers who can’t do the job.”

             “Thank you. I swear what’s happening between us is nothing that will impact the team I just need space. And the paperwork really did need to be sorted.”

 

* * *

 

 

             It had been a week since Treville had started letting him use the secret library off his office. Knowing that their Captain was on their side when it came to d’Artagnan the other Musketeers went full into the prank. It was driving Athos insane. Porthos and Aramis had given up by that point. They had noticed that the filing cabinets were getting an organizing and assumed that d’Artagnan was getting work done wherever he was hiding. Which only meant that Treville was helping.

             Aramis noticed d’Artagnan slipping out one day and followed him. He hadn’t been surprised when d’Artagnan had gone directly to the kitchens in Athos’ house and triggered the entrance to the tunnel that was there. Aramis calmly walked back to their rooms and grabbed his laptop and the portable scanner as well as headshots of the newest members of court. He made his way to Treville’s office and opened the secret door. Treville just ignored him. D’Artagnan looked up as Aramis entered the room and tried to get to the secret door that lead to Athos’ house. Aramis grabbed his wrist and held up his bag of stuff to work on.

             “Do you mind if I join you? Athos is throwing a fit that he can’t find you.”

             “As long as you don’t tell Athos where I’m hiding. Does Porthos know where you are?”

             “He has an idea but he’s never actually been here. He doesn’t even know where the entrances to this place are. Treville showed me about a year ago and I use it when I need to do quiet work and want space from the rest of the team.” Aramis plugged the scanner into his laptop and began scanning the headshots.

             “Would it be easier to make electronic files for all of this information? I know Athos is very big on writing everything down but it wouldn’t hurt to scan them all into the central database. That way we wouldn’t have to dig through the filing cabinets when we want information.” D’Artagnan looked down at the piles of paperwork he had surrounding it. Aramis laughed and got up going back to their rooms to get a second scanner.

 

* * *

 

 

             Athos was fuming. Aramis had found out where d’Artagnan was hiding and instead of telling him he had joined him in his hiding place. Of course the filing cabinets were organized and there was a section of the Musketeer server now dedicated to everything his team had found out. Using the information they now had access to on the server, Aramis and d’Artagnan had begun to build a map of the court showing alliances, political views, and relationships that went beyond political alliances. It was good work. He just wished he knew where they were working on it.

             Porthos had been no help. All he knew was that Aramis at least was working out of a secret library that Treville had shown him. At Treville’s request Aramis had not shown him.  Besides Aramis needed his space sometimes. Of course that didn’t stop Athos from terrorizing everyone. He had even accused Flea of hiding d’Artagnan. Flea to her credit hadn’t even batted an eye and told him that losing recruits was bad.

             It was about three weeks after the incident when d’Artagnan actually stayed in the room when Athos was around. Athos had walked into the room and stopped dead. D’Artagnan hadn’t even looked up from his laptop. Aramis stood behind him, hands on his shoulder as they talked over something on their map. D’Artagnan looked up finally and smiled.

             “The map’s done if you want to look through it. We will have to update it whenever someone new enters the court but it’s a good start. If we give it to the analysts they can set something up to run the map through algorithms that will tell us who we should watch most.” D’Artagnan had gone back to looking at his laptop sometime during his little speech after noticing Athos was in the room. Athos impulsively moved behind him and kissed the top of his head. D’Artagnan startled a bit and looked up at Athos who shrugged.

             “What? You did good work. This will help us a lot.” Glancing behind him he saw that Aramis and Porthos had vanished. Athos settled on the couch next to d’Artagnan and took the laptop scrolling through the map. Looking closely he realized the Spanish Royal Family was mixed in as well. Glancing at the information attached to their names he realized that they were there because they were Her Majesty’s family. “This will be very useful. Can you send it to the analysts? Use my priority code. They’ll get it done ASAP.” He wrapped an arm around d’Artagnan’s shoulders pulling the younger man against him. “Now can you explain how you and Aramis made this? If something happens to you two I’d like to be able to keep adding to it.”

 

* * *

 

 

             Porthos poked his head into the common room to find Athos gently stroking d’Artagnan’s hair. The younger man was snuggled against Athos fast asleep. Athos was still scrolling through the map. Porthos slipped out and gently disentangled d’Artagnan from Athos with full intention of putting the young man in his room and letting him sleep. Athos looked up from his scrolling to hold out a hand.

             “Put him in my room. He’s been out of my sight for too long.” Athos put down the laptop and followed them into his room watching as Porthos gently placed the sleeping Gascon on his bed. Athos climbed in next to his sleeping teammate and grabbed the book from under his pillow. He intended to read until d’Artagnan woke up and then they could talk.


	8. Secrets

             D’Artagnan woke up to find himself very warm. Sitting up slowly he recognized that he wasn’t in his own room. Next to him on the large bed was Athos. There was a book on the man’s chest and he was snoring slightly. It was obvious that he had fallen asleep reading, something he did often in the common room. D’Artagnan moved slowly in an attempt not to wake up his sleeping companion. Athos’ hand shot out at the slight movement gripping d’Artagnan’s wrist tightly. D’Artagnan froze and Athos tugged him gently back settling him into his arms.

             “I meant to be awake when you woke up.” Athos kissed d’Artagnan’s head before pulling away. “If you want to leave you can. I just didn’t want to let you out of my sight. You’ve been hiding out somewhere with the rest of the Musketeer’s help for the last three weeks.”

             D’Artagnan stared at him for a moment before burrowing his head into Athos’ chest. “I’m not leaving. It’s too comfortable here.” He heard quiet laughter that sounded like Aramis and rolled away quickly. Porthos and Aramis were in the corner Porthos holding a camera. Seeing d’Artagnan looking at them Aramis moved over to the bed gently pushing until d’Artagnan was pressed up against Athos again. Sliding in behind the young man, Aramis wrapped an arm around his waist.

             “Go back to sleep. You’ve been working yourself to exhaustion ever since you came up with that idea for the map.” Aramis kissed the back of d’Artagnan’s neck and d’Artagnan let himself drift off.

 

* * *

 

 

             When he woke up again, d’Artagnan found himself held against Porthos. Aramis was still asleep but as d’Artagnan started to move he woke up slowly. Porthos continued to sleep like a log. Athos was nowhere in sight.

             “Treville called him in to his office. He told us to keep you company. He didn’t want you waking up alone.” Aramis propped himself up on his elbow. “I’ve got to admit I’ve never seen the armor on Athos’ heart crack so fast. It took Porthos a year to get him to open up. It took me six months but I’m just that charming. But he’s been mooning after you since that first month. We all were.”

             “I though he hated me.”

             “He just didn’t want to get hurt again. You should ask him about Milady one day. She’s his bitch of an ex-wife who sued him for all he’s worth. It’s because of her that he came to join to Musketeers. She hasn’t been at court recently thankfully or you would have heard this story before.”

             “I believe the king banished her after their relationship went south.” The deep voice was Porthos, finally awake. “She was His Majesty’s mistress for about two years. It was hard on Athos. He had to see her every day. She was banished from court around the time the Dauphin was born. The king woke up to the fact that he had been hurting his wife for the last two years and that he needed to be there for his son.” D’Artagnan felt Aramis flinch at the mention of the Dauphin. Porthos reached over and brushed Aramis’ hair out of his face.

             “Except that the Dauphin isn’t his son.” Aramis took a deep breath. “He’s mine. I slept with the Queen because she was feeling lonely and nine months later there was a baby.”

 

* * *

 

 

             Aramis watched d’Artagnan putter around the common room cleaning. After the revelation of the Dauphin’s parentage he had gone quiet before asking who else knew. Aramis explained that it was only their team, Treville, and Constance. The King might suspect that he was not the child’s father, as he had not slept with the Queen for many months before she discovered that she was pregnant, but he didn’t question the birth of an heir. He doted on the Dauphin. Every time Aramis went to court he had to watch as his child was bounced on another man’s knee and asked to say dada. It explained when every time the saw the Dauphin Aramis came back exhausted.

             “D’Artagnan I’m not about to disgrace the Queen and put my son in the situation where he will be constantly followed by the tabloids.”

             D’Artagnan spun around from his cleaning. “It’s your fault Her Majesty is in the situation she’s in. And what about Porthos and Athos? Did you ever think about how they felt when you told them?” He threw the cloth he was using to dust at Aramis’ head and left. Porthos moved to follow and Aramis grabbed his hand.

             “He needs space to think about this. You remember how you reacted to the news don’t you? You ran off to the Court of Miracles and even Flea and Charon couldn’t find you. Athos nearly drank himself to death.”

 

* * *

 

 

             Athos came back to the room holding a diplomatic pouch. Looking around he spotted Aramis on the couch and Porthos’ door was open. Walking over to d’Artagnan’s room he was surprised to find it empty. He felt Porthos come up behind him and sighed.

             “What did you two do?”

             “Aramis told him about the Dauphin.” Athos spun around and tried to move around Porthos to get to Aramis. Porthos grabbed him around his waist and lifted him up.

             “You told me you weren’t going to tell him.”

             “It just came out ok? We were talking about court and your ex-wife and it just slipped out.” At the mention of Milady Athos started struggling again.

             “You told him about Milady? He doesn’t need to know about her?” Athos moved to drive his elbow into Porthos’ stomach. Porthos caught it and pressed Athos against the wall preventing him from trying to hit him again. Aramis moved to look him in the face.

             “If he is to be part of us then he needs to know all our secrets. Yours happens to be that you were married. Mine is that I slept with the Queen. Porthos…” Aramis glanced at Porthos smiling. “Well as far as we know he has no secrets.”

             “If I did I would tell you.” The door opened and d’Artagnan slipped though. Porthos instantly let Athos go and he went to the young man wrapping his arms around him.

             “If it’s any consolation we’re going back to Spain. The king is sending us as official dignitaries to his brother-in-law the King of Spain.”

             “I’d like to go back to Spain. It was fun.” D’Artagnan pulled away from Athos to hug Aramis. “And it will be more fun when all four of us are there.”

 

* * *

 

 

             They had touched down in Spain the night before and were staying in the same area Porthos and d’Artagnan had stayed before. They had two bedrooms though they only used one. D’Artagnan somehow always managed to end up in the middle of the pile with Athos. He climbed into the outside shower relaxing under the hot spray.

             He had to admit. He was frustrated. Despite the fact that it was obvious they wanted him in their relationship none of them had touched him. Reaching down he wrapped his hand around his hard dick moaning at the touch. He was so engrossed in what he was doing with his hand that he didn’t notice the door opening until a hard body was pressed against his back. Warm lips pressed against his neck and he leaned back into the man behind him. From the feel of the person behind him it was Athos. A hand reached around him to join the hand on his dick.

             D’Artagnan spun around to kiss Athos hard. Athos responded enthusiastically kissing back as hard as he could bending the man to his will. D’Artagnan melted in his grip moaning. Athos pulled away and let go.

             “What do you want d’Artagnan?” D’Artagnan made a noise at Athos’ question.

             “Anything. Everything. I don’t care just touch me.” Athos complied grinning as he kissed his younger lover before dropping to his knees and taking him in his mouth. D’Artagnan bucked into his mouth moaning. Athos looked up at him from his knees smirking around his mouthful before he started bobbing up and down. He knew he was good. Aramis had taught him how to pleasure someone with his mouth and he could reduce the other two to jabbering idiots within seconds. Athos glanced upward and saw d’Artagnan close his eyes in pleasure. He gently released the young man’s hip letting his thrust into his mouth. Reaching out he fondled d’Artagnan’s balls and reached further back smiling. Running his finger around the small opening her found and gently pushed the tip in. Without warning d’Artagnan came down his throat moaning. Athos gently pressed his hips against the wall to keep him upright.

 

* * *

 

 

             D’Artagnan opened his eyes to shampoo being massaged into his hair. He was being braced against the wall by Athos’ body as Athos washed his hair. When Athos saw him his eyes open he smiled and kissed him gently.

             “Figures you’d be the type for aftercare.”

             “Well I couldn’t exactly leave you to drown in the shower. Porthos and Aramis would kill me if I let you die before they had their chance. They’d kill me if I let you die anyway but they’d kill me twice if it was before your first time with them.”

             “I’d haunt you to your grave if you let me drown before I got to spend time with them.”

             Athos pulled d’Artagnan away from the wall bringing his arms up to wrap around his neck steadying him. He quickly washed himself and helped d’Artagnan out of the shower. Pulling one of the towels he had put on the warming rack he gently dried d’Artagnan wrapping the dry towel around him. Quickly he used the damp towel to dry himself off them guided d’Artagnan back to the bed. Porthos shifted to allow d’Artagnan to lie down. Glancing at Athos he sighed.

             “We’ll keep an eye on him. You go do what we actually came here for.”

             “Who says we aren’t here to induct our newest member into our relationship?” D’Artagnan grinned nuzzling into Porthos’ chest. That was Aramis.

             “Treville and the King. Relax. I can handle the Spanish court. It can’t be worse than ours.”

             D’Artagnan relaxed into the arms holding him and dozed half listening to the voices talking above him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for my Spanish. Its been at least four years since high school Spanish and I had to rely on google translate for some words so they may not be completely right.

* * *

 

          Athos was making his bows to the King of Spain and handing over the letters from Their Majesties when a familiar figure caught his eye. He completed his business quickly and headed for the nearest library where he knew she would be waiting. Upon entering he found the beautiful brunet perched on a table smiling.

          “What do you want Anne?”

          “No pleasantries Olivier?”

          “You do not deserve any. I repeat my question Anne. What do you want?”

          “I had hoped the new boy would be here so I could meet him. Is he as good as Aramis?” Despite her teasing tone Milady’s face was serious. She fiddled with a book before passing it to him. “Your favorite poem is in there. Call it a present.” She left the room before he could question her more.

 

* * *

 

 

          When he reached the cabaña Athos opened the book to find a small USB drive. Plugging it in, he found several files that he opened. The first one didn’t surprise him. It told him that Anne was an agent of the Red Guard on assignment in Spain. As long as she didn’t interfere with their job he wouldn’t interfere with her work. The other files were information about the Spanish royal family. Using the satellite uplink on the laptop Athos uploaded the files to the server and watched as they were integrated into the map. The last file was a note that more information would be coming as long as they gave her access to the server. Athos was inclined to agree because having an accurate source of Spanish intrigue was always worth it.

          The divorce had been nasty but over the years, and many encounters, he and Anne could tolerate each other. As his comtesse she had been a useful source of information on what was happening on his lands. She had been able to discover any information he wanted about his people in such a way that that the people didn’t know she had the information. As long as they acted hostile in public no one would know that she was acting on behalf of him. He heard Aramis come out of the bedroom they were using and turned.

          “Anne’s here.”

          “Do we keep d’Artagnan away from her?”

          “She knows about him. She appears to be on our side for once. She passed me a flash drive with information on the Spanish Royal Family we didn’t have. Besides she detests the Red Guard. She may be working for them, the Cardinal and Rochefort I mean, but she doesn’t like it.” At his words Aramis chocked on the water he was drinking.

          “She’s helping us?”

          “She wants access to the intrigue map. She’ll keep giving us the relevant information if we give it to her.”

          “Well the Red Guard have nothing like it. I say give her an encrypted USB drive that gives her an uplink to the server and to the map but nothing else.” Aramis rummaged around in the laptop case before pulling out a small USB drive. The USB drive was small enough to be hidden in a locket like the one both Athos and Milady wore. Originally they had small pictures of each other in them. Now his locket held picture of Porthos and Aramis. Behind the pictures were USB drives like the one they were creating. Aramis hid his USB drive in his cross and Porthos had one fitted into his mother’s ring.

 

* * *

 

          D’Artagnan woke to slick fingers probing his entrance. Aramis was nowhere to be seen and the hand felt to big to be Athos. He pressed back into the fingers moaning quietly. A large, warm body pressed against his back suddenly and he turned to face Porthos.

          “Are you just going to play with me or are you actually going to do something with those fingers?”

          “Are you sure you want to go that far this soon?” Porthos was a considerate lover and he didn’t want to force d’Artagnan into anything.

          “Porthos I was army. I may have washed out in basic training but I was still considered part of the Army. It’s not my first time.”

          “But it’s your first time in a while….”

          “Aramis and Athos didn’t look in the shoe box in my closet while they were redoing my room did they? I may have not been bottoming for any of you but I do know how to take care of myself. I swear if you don’t do anything with that hand right now I will go out there and sit on Aramis’ lap and get him to….” D’Artagnan’s frustrated rant was cut off with a moan as one of Porthos’ fingers slowly slid into him. Porthos smirked and removed the finger and gripped d’Artagnan’s hips. Using his strength to his advantage he maneuvered his lover onto hands and knees. Using one hand pressed between d’Artagnan’s shoulder blades to hold him down Porthos began teasing him with gentle touches and probing fingers.

          D’Artagnan was in heaven from Porthos touches. He knew each of the team had their kinks, it was obvious to tell a few from the time he spent with them. Aramis was, for lack of a better word, a slut in the bedroom. He liked to be teased and have Porthos inside him while Athos fucked his mouth. Athos liked to have control stripped from him. D’Artagnan himself loved strength. Porthos was more than willing to give them everything they wanted.

          Porthos slipped his finger inside gently, moving it slowly. Despite knowing now that d’Artagnan used toys he was still careful. He was large. Large enough to cause damage without proper preparation. Slowly he added another finger scissoring them to stretch him gently. D’Artagnan was moaning quietly completely distracted by what he was feeling. Porthos heard the door open and two sets of feet enter and glanced at Athos and Aramis. Aramis was openly staring while Athos smirked. D’Artagnan was completely oblivious to their presence. Porthos nodded to them and Aramis instantly crossed over and ran his hands over d’Artagnan’s back. D’Artagnan startled at the feeling of another set of hands on him. Aramis leaned over to whisper quietly in his ear in what could only a request to join him and Porthos.

          Athos was watching with appreciation. When he wasn’t bottoming he liked to control things. So far Porthos was doing exactly what he wanted. Porthos kept glancing over at him expecting him to say something. Athos came over to stand kneel behind Porthos.

          “I think he’s ready for another finger don’t you?” A glance at Aramis showed him whispering in Spanish in d’Artagnan’s ear. Athos gestured him over to him and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Aramis leaned forward to suck on his neck moaning quietly. Athos pushed the shirt off his body and threw is somewhere. Athos heard a loud moan from d’Artagnan and saw Porthos push a third finger in.

          “Mi rey, ¿no era una buena idea incluir él?” Aramis knew he spoke Spanish and used it in the bedroom since Porthos didn’t understand but it turned him on.

          “Era una buena idea. Debería escuchar más a menudo.”

          “Por mucho que me gusta escuchar que vosotros hablan español ¿no deberíamos incluir Porthos?” Aramis’ head shot up at d’Artagnan’s use of Spanish and Porthos moaned quietly.

          “Porthos le gusta oír española al tener relaciones sexuales. Le despierta.” Athos explained quietly. Porthos moaned and reached for the lube slicking himself up.

          “If you three keep that up you will be the death of me.” Porthos slowly started easing himself into d’Artagnan’s body. D’Artagnan moaned loudly, at a loss for words both in French and in Spanish.

          “Pensé que era el punto.” Aramis muttered through a kiss with Athos. Athos shushed him by sucking on his neck. Reaching for the lube that Porthos had left on the bed for them he gestured for Aramis to remove the rest of his clothes while he did the same. Aramis suddenly shoved Athos down grabbing the lube. Pouring some onto his hand he slicked Athos up and started lowering himself down.

          “Aramis wait you aren’t prepare…..” Athos’ sentence was cut short with a moan when Aramis bottomed out. Aramis grinned at him.

          “Yo siempre estoy listo para ti.” Athos held his hips breathing deep until he could talk.

          “What you mean to say is that while I was sucking d’Artagnan off in the shower you and Porthos were having sex and you’re still all loose from that.”

          “It sounds less attractive that way.” When Athos released his hips Aramis began moving, bouncing up and down and moving until the angle was exactly the one he was looking for. When he found it Athos began thrusting up adding to the sensations. Athos glanced over at Porthos and d’Artagnan and moaned seeing d’Artagnan getting pounded by Porthos. Aramis looked over and moaned as well. Athos began to time his thrusts with Porthos and Aramis collapsed in a heap on his chest unable to keep up. Athos quickly rolled them so that he was on top and began pounding into Aramis timing his thrusts to match Porthos. He turned Aramis’ head so he could see their other two lovers.

          “Míralos. Mira lo hermoso que están juntos.” Aramis pressed up against swearing in Spanish as he came. His orgasm set off d’Artagnan and he came with a shout. Porthos swore hard and stilled coming as well. Athos let himself go after his lovers had been completely sated. He came into Aramis burying his head into the man’s neck, moaning quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

          It was Porthos who got up to turn on the water in the bath. He lifted d’Artagnan from the bed and carried him into the bathroom placing him gently in the tub. He came back for Aramis who protested slightly. D’Artagnan snuggled into Aramis when he was placed next to him in the tub. Athos wondered in and claimed the outdoor shower to clean up in. Porthos took the other shower trusting Aramis to keep the sleepy Gascon from drowning. He showered quickly and went back to the bathtub not bothering to dry off. Kneeling next to the tub he began washing d’Artagnan. Aramis grabbed a soft cloth and helped. When he was clean Porthos lifted him out of the tub and dried him off carrying him to the bed. When he returned to the bathroom he found Athos kneeling by the tub gently washing Aramis.

          “Will he need Aramis’ help? You were a little rough with him.”

          “I don’t think so. He asked for it. Besides he mentioned something about toys and it not being his first time. Honestly at that point I was too aroused to really think.” When Aramis was clean Porthos lifted him out of the tub and dried him off bringing him to the bedroom and placing him next to d’Artagnan. Athos came in carrying towels and the two of the dried off before climbing in with their lovers. Aramis muttered something in Spanish and drifted off. Athos nuzzled into d’Artagnan’s neck and let himself sleep. Porthos was the last to drift off pressed against Aramis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Mi rey, ¿no era una buena idea incluir él? – My King wasn’t it a good idea to include him?
> 
> Era una buena idea. Debería escuchar más a menudo – It was a good idea. I should listen to you more often
> 
> Por mucho que me gusta escuchar que vosotros hablan español ¿no deberíamos incluir Porthos? – As much as I enjoy you speaking Spanish shouldn’t we include Porthos?
> 
> Porthos le gusta oír española al tener relaciones sexuales. Le despierta. – Porthos likes to hear Spanish while having sex. It arouses him.
> 
> Pensé que era el punto. – I thought that was the point.
> 
> Yo siempre estoy listo para ti. – I am always ready for you
> 
> Míralos. Mira lo hermoso que están juntos. – Look at them. Look at how beautiful they are together.


	10. Rooftops

                D’Artangna was wet, dirty, and grumpy. He was up on a roof in the rain his eye to a sniper scope while Aramis, Athos, and Porthos were enjoying a party. As far as he was concerned he was sleeping in his own room for a week after this mission. They could all enjoy their time without him. As much as he loved being a sniper he hated rain and the roof was covered in gross stuff. As far as he could tell his target wasn’t even there. For the third time this week.

                “I hate you all you know that right?” He knew they were all on coms because he could hear three different conversations in his ear.

                “Calm down dear heart. We’ll make sure you’re warm and clean after we’re done here.” He could hear Aramis smirking. He moved his sniper rifle to point at Aramis and briefly flashed his laser sight in a barely visible fuck you directed at Aramis.

                “Like hell you will. This is your fault. I vividly remember that after the last time you said it was your turn next time someone needed to be on a roof. And look who is on the roof right now.” He let his eye roam through the scope and spotted Aramis, Porthos, and Athos. Suddenly he spotted a figure coming through the doors. “Our target’s here. He’s got some muscle with him. I can’t get a clear shot.”

                “That’ fine. We’ll distract his muscle for you.” Athos was a steadfast presence as always. He and Porthos walked over to their target and started talking to his bodyguards who looked bored. Aramis slipped through the guards to talk to their target. Quickly he managed to pull him from the ring of guards into a clear shot from d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan switched to the hand scope his used keeping his sniper rifle trained on the target while he watched Athos for the signal.

                Athos’ hand curled into a fist and d’Artagnan took the shot. It went through the glass window and hit the target square in the chest. Screams started sounding and d’Artagnan got up to get off the roof as quickly as possible. Pain ripped through his side and he fell over using the edge of the as cover. His hand went up to his com unit and he hit it to activate his emergency beacon. He was instantly connected to entire Musketeer network.

                “Target had at least one sniper. I’ve been hit badly. Can’t find the sniper.” D’Artagnan felt himself blacking out and hoped someone would be able to get to him before he bled out.

 

* * *

 

 

                In the ballroom below Athos, Aramis, and Porthos looked at each other terrified for the fourth member of the team. To avoid detection they couldn’t go to him and had to wait until he was at a hospital to arrive. Athos pulled out his cellphone to call Treville only to find it ringing already.

                “Hello?” Athos positioned the speaker of his phone over his com unit to allow Porthos and Aramis to hear.

                “The back-up team has him Athos. He’s in an ambulance being taken to Hôtel-Dieu de Paris. We’ll handle things here. You three go.” Athos hung up. He wasn’t surprised that Treville knew what d’Artagnan meant to them. Treville wasn’t oblivious. Porthos and Aramis were already heading towards the door when he joined them. They flashed their ID badges at the security and police who tried to stop them and exited the building. They could hear other nobles complaining about not being able to leave while they had been cleared to leave but they couldn’t even bother to care. Their driver, a former active duty musketeer now on support staff, had the car ready. As soon as he was out of sight of the party location he flipped on the hidden police lights and turned on the siren getting them to the hospital in record time. He pulled up to the back door and Athos, Porthos, and Aramis got out. A hospital security guard was waiting for them and led them to a private waiting room. A doctor came in a little while later to find Athos pacing and Aramis curled up on the couch. Porthos was sitting on a chair staring into space.

                “How is he?”

                “We don’t really know. He’s being prepped for surgery now. As far as we can tell the bullet didn’t hit any important organs but there’s a lot of blood. His x-rays show that the bullet fragmented on impact and possibly nicked at least one major blood vessel. We won’t know until we get in and take a look around.” He glanced at them. “There’s no listed next of kin for him. Do you know who to call? We need them to sign off on the surgery.”

                “Both his parents are dead and he’s got no siblings. I’m assuming time is of the essence and you don’t have time to track down any obscure relatives?” When the doctor nodded Athos sighed. “I’ll sign for it. The three of us and our boss are the only family he has.” Athos took the papers from the doctor and handed them to Aramis to read. When Aramis nodded he signed them and handed them back to the doctor.

 

* * *

 

 

                Treville showed up at some point and gave them an update. The backup team had found no sign of the other sniper. Whoever it was, they were good. Treville had brought a bag with clothes in it and forced them to change then got them food and forced them to eat. Having been through a teammate getting shot with this team before, Porthos had a close call a year before d’Artagnan had joined, he knew that without his prodding they would sit around not eating until there was news.

                When he presented the legally binding next of kin paperwork to the three dejected musketeers they had signed without any arguments. Now if something happened the three of them could make decisions about what to do with d’Artagnan. About three hours after Treville arrived a different doctor walked into the waiting room.

                “Charles d’Artagnan is out of surgery. He’s being moved to ICU right now. You can visit him soon. His renal artery was clipped by a bullet fragment but we repaired it. His kidney itself is fine. From the looks of things he was lucky. The body armor he was wearing slowed the bullet fragments down enough that they didn’t do worse damage. With time to heal he will recover fully.”

                When they were allowed up to see d’Artagnan they followed the nurse up to him room. Athos and Porthos went in first. After five minutes they came out. Aramis went in and came out after five minutes. When Treville went in he wasn’t surprised to see Athos’ locket around d’Artagnan’s neck, Porthos’ mother’s ring on one of his fingers, and Aramis’ cross wrapped around the hand without his IV. Treville placed the small picture of the team together in Spain on the bedside table and left.

 

* * *

 

 

                It was Aramis who was there when d’Artagnan started to wake up two days later. They had decided that one of them would be there around the clock in case he woke up. Aramis had been reading aloud and checking the monitors attached to d’Artagnan regularly. When he noticed the heartbeat getting higher he texted Athos. Porthos was asleep but he knew Athos would wake him up. Not five minutes after they got to the hospital d’Artagnan opened his eyes. They watched d’Artagnan blink a few times and look around. When he saw them he lit up then started coughing. Athos slid an arm around his shoulders bracing him while Aramis got a glass of water.

                “Drink this slowly.” Aramis instructed holding the glass to d’Artagnan’s lips. D’Artagnan did as he was told. When he was done Athos gently lowered him back into the pillows.

                “Shouldn’t you three be at work?”

                “Treville gave us time off until you were out of the hospital. As far as the court and the tabloids are concerned you had a bad case of appendicitis.” Porthos’ voice was gravely with sleep. He had the night shift the night before and had gotten maybe four hours of sleep before Athos had dumped water on him and told him to get his ass up because d’Artagnan was waking up.

                “It’s near enough to the truth. The scar will be close to the same area.” The doctor who had walked in was smiling. “Good to see you are awake. I’m Lemay, your surgeon. I work at one of the military hospitals normally but Treville pulled a few strings and called me at some ungodly hour at night telling me one of his men was shot and he needed the best surgeon he knew to attend to him. Let me take a look at that surgical wound.” Lemay examined the wound poking and prodding as d’Artagnan winced. Porthos let him grip his hand as hard as he wanted.

                “How does it look?” Aramis was curious. He had heard about Lemay while he was at medical school. He was one of the best surgeons in France.

                “Your friend is healing well. Treville tells me you’ve had some medical school?” At Aramis’ nod Lemay smiled. “Well if he’s still looking this good tomorrow I’ll release him into your care as long as the pain is manageable. I trust that you’ll bring him right back if something happens and being released as soon as possible supports the story of appendicitis. Besides I know about half of the medical team at your base. They can care for him well enough. For now he should get some sleep.” Lemay left them and d’Artagnan settled into his pillows. Porthos stroked his hair until he fell asleep. Athos finally let himself relax knowing that d’Artagnan was safe and that he was coming home soon.


	11. Milady

             D’Artagnan was released the next day. Aramis, Athos, and Porthos bundled him into the wheelchair he was supposed to use. He complained when Porthos lifted him from the chair into the car. Old Serge smiled at him.

             “Good to see you out of the hospital d’Artagnan. Your team was very worried about you.”

             “So I heard. Thank you for bringing them to me.”

             The drive to the house was quiet. He could feel his lovers’ eyes on him and he glared at all of them. When they got to the house Aramis pulled out the wheelchair and Porthos settled him in. They wheeled him though the house silently and down to the tunnel to the base. He was surprised to find that there was a hidden elevator in the house that accessed all floors. When they got to their rooms Porthos carried him to Athos’ bed where he gently laid him.

             “If you so much as move an inch I will tie you down. If you need to get up call me.” Athos brought him his laptop settling it gently on his lap then leaving. Aramis came in an hour later with a pain pill and water for him to take. It was only when Porthos came in a few hours later with food and tried to feed him that d’Artagnan put his foot down. He called all three into the room and glared at them.

             “I got shot. You’re worried about me. I get that. However I do not need you to hover over me. I can move about on my own and I can most certainly feed myself. If you three do not let me do things on my own, I will call Treville and make him put you on active duty somewhere nasty until I’m mostly healed. He offered to do it if I needed it and I didn’t understand why until now. It’s because you lot are worse than a mama bear when her cub goes missing.” He jumped when all of them started yelling at once.

             “WE THOUGHT WE HAD LOST YOU!!” Athos was the loudest. D’Artagnan rolled his eyes.

             “You didn’t. I’m still here. And I’d like some space to heal. It’s not the first time I’ve been shot. I’m not about to break down because I realized my own morality.” He took Athos’s hand and pulled him onto the bed wrapping an arm around him. “I will be fine I promise. You look like you haven’t had sleep in days. Sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

 

* * *

 

             D’Artagnan had convinced them to go back to work a week after he was released from the hospital. With Milady feeding them information from Spain he was cataloging it and creating a second intrigue map, focused around the Spanish Royal court. While he was working on the data about the crown prince his video chat icon popped up. D’Artagnan was used to one his lovers, normally Athos, finding a quiet corner within the palace and calling him so he answered it without even looking at who was calling.

             “Athos I don’t need you checking in on me constantly.”

             “I’m not my ex-husband. You’re the new one then?” D’Artagnan’s head snapped up at the women’s voice over the line.

             “I’m assuming you’re the lovely lady who has been sending up the information from Spain.”

             “Charm. I see he hasn’t rubbed off on you yet then.” Milady was smiling. “I heard you gave them quiet the scare about a week ago.”

             “I’d say Aramis has rubbed off on me. He’s the charming one.” D’Artagnan absently rubbed his side. “I got shot by a counter sniper when getting up to leave. I didn’t even see where he was shooting from.”

             “Well tell Olivier it wasn’t a Red Guard and I had nothing to do with it. I’m happy that he finally moved on from me and wouldn’t want his happiness taken from him despite the fact the public believes the two of us despise each other. He was a good man and I loved him but we we’re right for each other.”

             “He does good work here. I think that without what happened with between the two of you he would have never ended up here.” D’Artagnan shook his head slightly clearing it. “What can I help you with? I doubt your call had anything to do with me being shot Milady.”

             “I was wondering how the Spanish Court intrigue map was coming along. Olivier mentioned it in his last email. Something about giving you busy work to keep you in bed so you didn’t strain yourself.” D’Artagnan had to grin at that.

             “He believes exactly what I want him to think then. It’s coming along. It’s not as detailed as the French one but you can add information once we get it loaded into the server. I’m sure it will benefit both of us. And as we get more information ties between Spain and France will begin to appear.”

             “I can only hope that it will help spell out what the lovely Prince Phillipe is getting in to. I’d rather not become another royal mistress for information again.”

             “I will send it to you as soon as I am done with it. If I notice anything before that I will email you.”

             “Thank you. I hope you heal fast so you can join your boys back at court. I know Olivier will feel better with you in his sight.” She hung up and d’Artagnan went back to work.


	12. Returns

             D’Artagnan was back at court and enjoying it. The woman of the court were swarming around him asking to see his scar, because apparently without even knowing the cause had been a shooting and not appendicitis scars were sexy. Athos was off glowering in a corner, he had argued against d’Artagnan coming to court for at least another month, something Treville had vetoed; Aramis was flirting with every young lady that came to see d’Artagnan’s scar; and Porthos was watching the entire thing with amusement. The other young men of the court were glowering at d'Artagnan as well, mainly because all the female attention was on him. Porthos moved to wrap an arm around his waist protectively.

             “Ladies be nice and share your attention. I’m sure some of these wonderful young men have had the same surgery.” Aramis gestured to the other young men in the room. “If they haven’t I’m sure they probably have a few heroic stories of falling out of trees and breaking arms or falling off skateboards.” The ladies laughed and went off to question the other young men. D’Artagnan relaxed in Porthos’ grip.

             “Thank you. I didn’t know having a scar made you so popular.”

             “You should have seen when Porthos first came to court. That scar on his eye attracted a lot of attention. At least Athos said as much. Where is grumpy cat anyway? I thought he wasn’t going to let this lovely Gascon out of his sight the entire time.” He bowed slightly to d’Artagnan who laughed.

             “While you two were flirting he received an invitation to walk with Their Majesties in the garden.”

             “Were we invited?”

             “I’m sure we can go join them. If they are discussing something pertinent to our operations we’re going to hear it anyway. Besides I believe the Dauphin is in the gardens with his governess.” With that decided Aramis dragged them out of the room and into the extensive gardens. They found Marguerite with the Dauphin by the main fountain. The boy was splashing in the fountain. Seeing Aramis he ran over and tugged on his arm until he picked him up. They started talking in rapid Spanish and d’Artagnan smiled.

             “Does the Dauphin even know Aramis is his father?”

             “No but Her Majesty has him talking in Spanish with him whenever they see each other so that His Highness can learn to speak it better. I think it’s also a chance to let Aramis get to know his son. Either way they both enjoy it. Come on let’s go find Athos.” Porthos and d’Artagnan walked through the gardens until they saw Athos and the King and Queen. When the King waved them over they joined them at the small pagoda. Maids came forward with wine for Porthos and lemonade for d’Artagnan, he still occasionally needed the heavier duty pain medication so he avoided alcohol, then left as Athos tugged d’Artagnan to his side settling him on the bench comfortably. D’Artagnan was content to let himself relax while Athos did all the talking and sipped his lemonade.

             “D’Artagnan is there any news on who shot you yet?” The King was curious but his gaze was focused on the small party approaching from one of the pathways. The small figure swinging between the man and woman could only be the Dauphin.

             “Not that I have been told. Though I doubt Athos would tell me if he knew anything.” At Athos’ small jerk he knew he was right. “I’m told they’re still processing the very little evidence they managed to retrieve.” The small figure broke away and ran towards them. The Queen rose and met the small running figure. The boy mentioned something in Spanish that made her smile. Aramis bowed when he reached the pagoda and went to stand with Porthos.

             “You have the unnerving ability to locate my son wherever he is Aramis. I still can’t tempt you to take a position as his head of security.” The King’s offer was genuine. “You will be able to spend more time with him than just Spanish lessons that way.” Both Aramis and the Queen stiffened and the king nodded as if his suspicions were confirmed. The Queen turned holding the child but relaxed when the King smiled at her. Aramis in turn relaxed when the Queen did.

             “I am content to watch the young Dauphin grow from afar Your Majesty. Besides my skills are better suited towards the Musketeers. Maybe one day I will take you up on that offer however at the current time I am content with Spanish lessons.” All the musketeers let out a breath they hadn’t been aware they were holding. After thirty more minutes of polite conversation d’Artagnan felt his side twinge and pressed closer to Athos. Athos noticed.

             “Your majesties, might we leave. I feel that we have overtaxed d’Artagnan.” At the nods from the Queen and King they rose, bowed, and left. Once out of sight Aramis produced a pill bottle from his pocket and gave one to d’Artagnan.

             “Don’t argue. You’ll need it in an hour and it’s better to head that kind of pain off.” D’Artagnan took the pill. Once in the car he settled back. He didn’t remember getting back to Athos’ house.

 

* * *

 

 

             Athos was working on d’Artagnan’s laptop when his video call program popped up. Rolling his eyes at the person calling, of course Anne would have figured out how to get in contact with d’Artagnan, he answered it.

             “To what do I owe the pleasure Anne? D’Artagnan’s sleeping. I can pass on any message you wish.”

             “Olivier. How is your lovely new boy? I heard he returned to court today.”

             “And the ladies loved him. You told me not to contact you and yet you’re contacting my lover.”

             “Always so brisk. Didn’t our time together mean anything?”

             “Anne I will hang up.”

             “I need you to check a connection on your end of things. I don’t trust the Red Guard with this. They’re incompetent.”

             “Then why are you working for them?”

             “A girl’s got to make a living.”

             “I know for a fact that you’re getting half the income from my estate. You do not need to work so why are you?” Athos rubbed his eyes. Anne always loved to tease him. It was why everyone thought they couldn’t stand each other. “What do you need me to do?”

             “If I don’t work I get bored. I’m going to send d’Artagnan an email with the information. As far as anyone is concerned I’m sending him nudes.” At Athos’ chocked noise she grinned. “Not really. Just if anyone accessed him email without his credentials that’s what they would see.”

             “Good to know. Now I’ll know to be prepared for the eventuality when d’Artagnan’s email gets hacked and naked pictures of my ex-wife, the King’s former mistress, are found.”

             “He set it up not me. Said he wanted to be sure nothing would fall into the wrong hands.” She hung up and Athos groaned covering his face in his hands. Porthos stuck his head out of Athos’ room.

             “Everything ok?”

             “Anne is infuriating.”

             “That’s nothing new.”


	13. Chapter 13

            D’Artagnan was once again in a nightclub. This one was in the middle of London and only the best of the best could gain access. Which was why both Aramis and d’Artagnan were surprised when they had been the ones to go undercover together. They had expected Athos and one of them. Apparently some of Athos’ influence had rubbed off on them because when they had arrived they had been let in instantly. D’Artagnan could hear Athos swearing in his com unit. He had not wanted the two of them going out without him or Porthos but Treville had insisted. It had been three days since Treville and he was still swearing his head off. Porthos had just watched with amusement. D’Artagnan was pulled from his musings by Aramis coming up behind him. The man grinned down at him and took his hand pulling him to the dance floor.

            “Porthos said you could dance.” The words were whispered into the ear without the com unit. “What do you say we give them a show? It might stop Athos from swearing for a while. At least until he’s sorted his dick out.” D’Artagnan shot Aramis a grin over his shoulder and started grinding on Aramis. He heard Athos’ swearing in his ear stutter then stop. Porthos whistled. The two of them danced for a good half hour before d’Artagnan dragged Aramis to the bar laughing. Athos’ swearing had started up again but for a completely different reason. A man approached and grabbed Aramis’ wrist before he could pay for their drinks. He handed the bartender money instead.

            “So I am surprised to see you two here. I thought your lovers didn’t let you out their sight.” Aramis took a sip of his drink and gave the man his most charming smile.

            “We snuck out. Athos had a meeting and Porthos was fast asleep and didn’t want to play so we decided to go out. It pretty easy if you know which of the staff to bribe with fresh baked goods.” D’Artagnan took a sip of his drink and hid his face. He sucked at flirting as an information gathering technique. The man, Émile Bonnaire, was their target. They had yet to have proof but it appeared that he was grabbing girls from the slums and selling them to high end brothels in the red light district. Flea had almost been grabbed about a week ago but she had fought of the attackers until Charon had come along. Between the two of them, they had dispatched the two men who tried to kidnap her. One had been killed and the other injured. When he had been faced with Porthos’ wrath for trying to kidnap Flea he had wisely told them everything.

            “Is the young one incapable of talking?” Émile asked his eyes raking over d’Artagnan’s body. Aramis laughed.

            “He’s new to this life and its taking a long adjustment period. He came to us straight out of the army. Athos came across him on the street and took a liking to him.” Aramis let his eyes wander over d’Artagnan’s body with appreciation. “It’s hard not to honestly.”

            “I know the feeling. I found this lovely woman the last time I was in Spain. My wife has been so understanding about the whole matter. She even joins us sometimes.” Émile downed his drink in one gulp and grinned. “You should come to my apartment. We can drink and talk about how you like your time at court.” The two agreed, they knew Athos and Porthos would follow them, and left.

 

* * *

 

            When they reached the apartment Émile gave them the tour. It was a gorgeous place with high ceilings, large glass windows, and chandeliers. Aramis was about to drop the sleeping pill in Émile’s drink when the door opened and a woman walked in. They both tensed up then relaxed when they saw who it was. Milady glanced over them and draped herself completely over Émile blocking his view of his drink. Aramis dropped the pill into it and pulled away as Émile reached over to grab the glass. He took a long sip before putting it down.

            “Gentleman meet my mistress, the lovely Marie. She’s from France originally so I asked her to accompany me on this trip.” Picking up his glass he downed it in one gulp and kissed her. She responded in turn until suddenly he flopped forward. Only Milady’s body kept him upright and she shoved him off her. Reaching over she pulled d’Artagnan’s com unit out of his year, tucking it in hers.

            “Olivier darling I would like so forewarning when your men and I are on the same mission.” At her roll of her eyes d’Artagnan knew Athos had told her something about warning him. “That may be so Olivier darling but we could have combined resources instead of this.” She pointed towards the bedroom. “There’s a safe behind the painting. The code spells Marie. His laptop is inside. Send me a copy of whatever you find please. The idiot is doing the same thing in Spain.”

            D’Artagnan opened the safe and retrieved the laptop. Pulling the USB out of his wallet he copied the hard drive and sent a copy to Milady. When he nodded to her she smiled and tucked the com unit back into his ear. He could hear Athos swearing at her and grinned.

            “She isn’t listening grumpy.”

            “Tell him I’ll deal with this idiot. You two head out.” D’Artagnan passed on her message and he and Aramis left, heading back to Athos house. Athos was sitting on the steps when they arrived looking very irate. Grabbing their arms he dragged them inside and slammed the door. D’Artagnan saw the flash of a camera as they entered the house. The tabloids would be all over this tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

            Porthos was waiting when they arrived back at the rooms. D’Artagnan grabbed a makeup wipe off the table but strong hands grabbed his wrists preventing him from removing the makeup he was wearing. Aramis had insisted he wear eyeliner and a shimmery, nude shadow that night as well as contouring. It had accented the shape of his face and brought out his eyes but he wanted it removed. Athos spun him around and traced his jaw.

            “Aramis did a wonder on you.” Athos let his fingers trail over his jaw and cup the back of his hair before running his fingers through his hair. “I should let him dress you more often. You look wonderful.” Tugging on the hair he pulled d’Artagnan into a kiss. A large body came up behind d’Artagnan pinning him against Athos. Porthos held his hips and pressed kisses to his neck.

            “After that little show you put on at the club I think you deserve a reward.” Porthos’ deep voice shot straight to d’Artagnan’s dick and he moaned into the kiss. Athos maneuvered the three of them into his room and onto his bed. Aramis came in after and closed the door. Porthos’ hands divested d’Artagnan of his shirt. When Athos’ hands moved to the button of his pants he yanked away.

            “Wait there’s something you need to know.” At Athos completely devastated look he smiled. “We can continue after I show you I promise.” D’Artagnan rested his hands on his jeans button as Aramis joined them on the bed. He took a deep breath and undid the button pulling his pants and briefs down. He heard Aramis’ gasp when he noticed and Athos’ mouth dropped open. Porthos grinned.

            “I see why you wanted the name of my tattoo artist. She did a wonderful job on that.” Drawn on d’Artagnan’s hipbone was a small stylized fleur-de-lis. He traced it with a finger and smiled.

            “There are many meanings of the fleur-de-lis. Besides its ties to the French Royals it has two other meanings that I like. The first is that the three petals represent perfection, light, and life. The second is that the three petals represent faith, wisdom, and chivalry. Both of those meanings remind me of you three.” He glanced up at him to find Aramis and Athos staring at his hip. “I hope you three don’t mind. I wanted something to remember you by if something went wrong. I guess you could say that being shot did make me realize my mortality in a way.” He looked down wondering if he had overstepped his boundaries. Athos reached a hand out tracing the tattoo.

            “It’s gorgeous. She really did a wonderful job on it.”

            “It’s more than gorgeous. It’s sexy as fuck. I thought Porthos was the only one who looked sexy with tattoos.” Aramis reached out to trace it as well. Athos grabbed d’Artagnan roughly and shoved him down before kissing along his body. When he reached the tattoo he kissed it then traced the lines with his tongue. D’Artagnan arched into the mouth, so close to where he wanted it but not close enough. He reached into the bedside table drawer and yanked out the lube as well as the condoms. He tossed the larger size to Porthos who ripped one off and dropped the rest off the bed.

            “I’m guessing you want d’Artagnan this time Athos.” At Athos’ growl of yes Aramis climbed onto Porthos’ lap.

            “What would you think if I got a tattoo? It seems to turn Athos on so much it might be worth it.” Athos’ head snapped up from sucking d’Artagnan at Aramis’ thought.

            “I will pay for you to get one. In fact I will pay for you to get this one,” He gestured at d’Artagnan’s hip, “somewhere. I don’t care where.” He went back to sucking d’Artagnan and Aramis whistled.

            “I didn’t know he had a tattoo kink.”

            “I don’t think he knew he had one until now. I mean he has always found my tattoos,” Porthos had tattoos running across his shoulders and one on his bicep, “attractive. But he’s never reacted this strongly.” He watched as Athos lubed up his fingers and slowly inserted one into d’Artagnan. The younger man arched his back and moaned. Athos added a second finger and stretched the Gascon to his satisfaction. Pulling away he rolled a condom on, lubed up, and gently slid into d’Artagnan. Glancing at Porthos he raised his eyebrow as if to ask why he wasn’t balls deep in Aramis by now Porthos grinned.

            “As you wish my king.” Porthos knew Aramis well. Aramis always went to nightclubs with a plug in so that when he teased Porthos and Athos into the primal versions of themselves he would be ready to take them without preparation. Porthos gently removed it let Aramis roll a condom on him and lube him up before he entered. Aramis sighed happily.

            “You always feel better than that stupid plug.”

            “Together then?” Porthos questioned Athos. Athos nodded and started moving. Porthos pulled Aramis onto his knees and maneuvered them so that he was next to Athos. Aramis linked hands with d’Artagnan who was moaning under Athos. Porthos effortlessly matched Athos’ pace and Aramis began moaning. Glancing at Athos he could tell that the man was going to leave marks on d’Artagnan’s hips with how hard he was gripping. Porthos stilled and Aramis swore at him in Spanish before realizing what he was doing. Porthos yanked Athos’ hands off d’Artagnan’s hips and Athos froze his eyes going wide knowing what was about to happen.

            “I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting this part of our arrangement Athos. I didn’t think d’Artagnan was ready and then he got shot. Looking back I see that you probably needed it the most then.” Athos nodded and whined slightly. Porthos smiled. “I’m not about to take away your prize. However you will listen to every order I give and you will follow them. You will make sure our lovely lover there gets all the pleasure he deserves before you are allowed to come am I clear.” He squeezed Athos wrists and the man arched his back nodding.

            “Whatever you want Porthos.” Athos was well and truly in the place in his head that he went to during these sessions. He had probably been since Porthos had grabbed his wrists. Glancing at d’Artagnan he noticed that the other man’s eyes were wide. Gently he nudged Aramis with his elbow. Aramis leaned and kissed d’Artagnan gently.

            “We were planning to ease you gently into this but Athos needs it right now. Do you mind?” At d’Artagnan’s nod Aramis sighed. “Sorry but we require verbal consent.”

“I’ll help. I’d be more than willing to.” Porthos let go of Athos’ wrists.

“D’Artagnan how much can you withstand?”

            “I don’t know. I’ve never done something like this. I’ll tell you if it’s too much though.” At Porthos nod d’Artagnan closed his eyes.

            “Athos I want you go slowly. If you don’t behave I will get the cock ring out.” At Athos whine Porthos smiled. “Only if you’re bad dear one. If you follow my orders completely you won’t be punished. You know that. Before you start the safe word is what?”

            “Anne.”

            “Good. You can start.” Athos started pushing into d’Artagnan slowly making sure to cause the maximum amount of pleasure with each stroke. D’Artagnan soon started shaking with pleasure. Porthos moved fast with Aramis bringing him to the edge before slowly backing him off. The second time he continued as Aramis teetered on the edge. One perfectly placed thrust brought the man under him yelling in Spanish and coming hard. Porthos let his own climax wash over him and moaned pressing kisses to Aramis’ back. When he pulled out he removed the condom tossing it into the trash. He gently settled Aramis in a comfortable position then moved over to Athos and d’Artagnan. He placed a hand on Athos back and the man stilled. D’Artagnan glared at him.

            “Athos you can go as fast as you like. I think our friend has been tortured enough tonight.” Athos let his hips piston into d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan met his thrusts moaning. Within a few minutes he was teetering on the edge. Porthos stroked his dick and d’Artagnan exploded. Athos whined.

            “Please Porthos please.”

            “Go ahead love. You’ve been good.” Athos came so hard he blacked out. It was Porthos who gently disentangled Athos and d’Artagnan. He carried Athos to the tub and placed him in it. D’Artagnan followed him and Aramis dragged himself out of the bed to join them.

            “I can clean him up if you want me to.” D’Artagnan offered. “I feel it’s the least I can do for him since he made me feel so good. Besides he’s done it for me.” Aramis hopped into the shower and Porthos handed the soft cloth to d’Artagnan and joined Aramis in the shower. When Athos came to he found d’Artagnan gently washing him.

            “Where’s Porthos?” Athos was still slightly out of it. D’Artagnan pointed to the shower where Porthos was holding up a sleepy Aramis. “I offered to help you clean up.” Porthos stepped out of the shower and lifted Aramis up effortlessly.

            “He should be able to stand now. You two go shower off. Wrap him in the fluffy robe when you’re done.” D’Artagnan helped Athos out of the bath and into the shower. He helped Athos to sit on the small bench and washed himself quickly. He supported Athos as he washed the man’s hair. Athos leaned into him and sighed happily. D’Artagnan gently toweled him off and wrapped him the bathrobe before he dried himself off. He helped Athos into his room and Porthos approached him and picked him up. D’Artagnan followed them to the freshly made up bed. Aramis was already there. Porthos gently placed Athos in the middle of the bed. D’Artagnan curled up next to him and Aramis pressed himself against d’Artagnan’s back.

            “D’Artagnan.” At Athos voice he looked at him. “Thank you for getting me cleaned up. Aramis normally isn’t so tired.”

            “Sleep. We’ll talk about how to include d’Artagnan in the morning.” Athos drifted off and the rest of them followed suit shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I wasn't able to access AO3 during the last few days and then when I did I had an exam I needed to study for.


	14. Chapter 14

            Court was boring. The four of them were sitting in the sun watching the King and Queen receive petitioners in the garden. Apparently the King had something important to discuss with the four of them but was making them wait. Athos closed his eyes and stretched. Aramis was watching the Dauphin play with his governess from where he was sitting and Porthos was reading a book he had brought. Only d’Artagnan was paying attention. He had been watching one of the men in the line to greet the Monarchs. Since the man had entered he had been squirrely.

            “Athos. The man in the receiving line.”

            “I saw him. He keeps fiddling with something in his pocket.” Athos pressed a hand to d’Artagnan’s shoulder. “If anything happens do not pull a weapon until the room clears. We need to keep a low profile here.” Athos hands flickered through a series of hand signs. Aramis responded in turn. Porthos closed his book lazily, as if he had nothing to care about but the sun. Suddenly the man pulled a gun.

            “Death to the tyrants.” D’Artagnan was up on his feet before any of the others. He was the first to reach the man as the man raised his gun to shoot. Grabbing the man’s wrist he shoved the gun up. It fired into the air and d’Artagnan twisted his wrist. The gunman released the gun and d’Artagnan grabbed it backing away as two guards rushed the man. The man was knocked to the floor. Another guard came towards d’Artagnan and d’Artagnan ejected the clip, popped the round in the chamber out, and flipped the safety. He handed the clip, gun, and round to the guard.

            Athos came up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Aramis and Porthos grinned. Looking at the dais d’Artagnan saw that the King and Queen were surrounded by palace guards as well as the musketeer escort. A glance down the garden path showed the Dauphin and his governess being rushed inside by yet more guards. The guards escorted the King, Queen, and the rest of the court inside. When d’Artagnan came to a stop he found himself face to face with the King. He bowed slightly.

            “Your Majesty.”

            “I am curious how you were able to respond before my guards.”

            “Your Majesty before Athos found me I was part of the army. Something seemed off about the man from the moment he walked. I guess my army training had me prepared for whatever happened. From there I just was focused on disarming the assailant Your Majesty.”

            “I thank you. For both saving my life and the life of my wife. Now if you four will follow me we need to discuss a proper reward.” The six of them and the musketeer guard followed them to a private library. The guard waited outside while the six of them entered the room. The Queen sat in a chair still looking quite pale. Aramis went to her and took her pulse talking quietly in Spanish. The king watched briefly.

            “I am assured that my wife is alright?” Aramis pulled away.

            “She is fine Your Majesty. It was just a shock for her.”

            “I think all of us were shocked. I assume you are going to look into how an armed man accessed the palace Athos.”

            “It is now top of my priority list Your Majesty. You called us to court today to talk about something yes?”

            “Ah yes. The initial reason for you being here. It has reached my attention that you are working with my former mistress, your ex-wife.”

            “Yes Your Majesty. She approached me while we were in Spain and requested access to information we had in turn for information she had. She has helped us on more than one occasion since then. Both in information and in actions.”

            “You have a way of contacting her then?”

            “I do not. She contacts d’Artagnan. I get the feeling she likes making feel like I have no power over her.” At his name d’Artagnan nodded.

            “I can contact her if I need to. However she has requested that any contact besides information exchanges be kept to a minimum for her safety Your Majesty.”

            “This is an emergency. My brother-in-law, the King of Spain, has told me that in a week’s time she will be arrested for espionage. I feel that he wanted to save his sister the embarrassment of living through the whole affair again in the courts. I need you four to go to Spain and extract her. Furthermore I need Treville to sign her on to the musketeers for her own safety. I need her untouchable and it is the one place I can think of.” The king handed over a file. “All the necessary paperwork is in there. For the sake of this kingdom I need you to do this. I don’t know of any other team I can trust to do this.”

            The four of them bowed and left. Back in their rooms they packed their bags. This was not a vacation. The bags held tactical gear not beach wear. The customary message about a training mission in the mountains between Spain and France was sent to the Spanish intelligence agencies. They left in a tinted window SUV and drove to the border. They handed over their credentials to border control who waved them through. When they reached the campsite they were supposed to be using for their training Porthos folded down the seats of the SUV to create a sleeping space.

 

* * *

 

 

            The next day d’Artagnan dialed the number he had found. She answered on the second ring.

            “¿Hola?”

            “Hola Anne. Es d'Artagnan. ¿Dónde estás? King Louis nos dijo que conseguirle.”

            “Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo.”

            “Órdenes son órdenes Anne. ¿Ahora dónde estás?”

            “Estoy en Barcelona. Te puedo cumplir en Puigcerdà.”

            “¿Cuánto tiempo llevará?”

            “Cerca de tres horas. Estoy siendo seguido por lo que tendrá que deshacerse de ellos.”

            “Adiós Anne.” D’Artagnan looked up at them. “She’ll be meeting us in Puigcerdà in about three hours. She’s being followed so we’ll have to do away with her guards. From there it’s about six mins to the boarder. She’s not happy Athos. I thought she was going to hang up on me.”

            “That’s Anne. It’s her against the world. She always says she can take care of herself.”

            “She said as much.” Athos used the phone to call the French Border Control. They wouldn’t be stopped when they crossed the border and the French Border Control would distract their Spanish counterparts. The team drove to Puigcerdà and waited. Athos was waiting at the bus station for Anne to show up. D’Artagnan and Aramis were in a camera’s blind spot. Porthos was in another blind spot. They spotted the local version of Anne’s as soon as they arrived. Porthos had wondered by and slashed their tires at the first chance he got. They wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.

            The bus from Barcelona pulled up and Athos moved forward. Anne was the first one off and she walked right up to him. Grabbing him by the shoulders she pulled him into a kiss. Aramis whistled.

            “I didn’t know they were still that close.”

            “I think she’s just using it as an excuse to be here at this border crossing. I mean her coming all the way here wouldn’t make sense unless she was meeting a lover from France would it.” D’Artagnan watched as Athos picked up Anne’s bag and wrapped an arm around her waist escorting her to the car. D’Artagnan, Aramis, and Porthos blended with the crowd and joined them at the car. As soon as everyone was in the car Porthos took off. Anne bounced between Athos and d’Artagnan and yanked the seat belt locking it. D’Artagnan looked through the back window with amusement as the people following Anne ran after the car. Their local counterparts tried to follow but couldn’t move due to the slashed tires.

            They made it to the border crossing only to find the Spanish Guards lined up on the road. Porthos grumbled and floored the accelerator. The guards scattered as the car careened towards them. A few opened fire but the bullets bounced off the car. Anne rolled her eyes.

            “Bulletproof car. Really boys isn’t that a bit cliché?”

            “It’s not like it’s saving our lives or anything Anne.” She glared at the cross tone in Athos voice.

            “Olivier I was just saying it’s a bit cliché. No need to be snappy.” The barricade on one of the border checkpoints rose as the French kept their side of the bargain. They sped through the barricade and onto French soil. Instantly Porthos hit the siren and lights switches and they sped through the traffic. He turned them off when they were a few miles from the border and the traffic had thinned. He glanced back in the mirror grinning.

            “Good to see you again Milady. Welcome back to France. We have about an hour drive until we reach Perpignan. From there we’ll catch a charter plane to Paris.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter while I recover from the mind numbing experience that was my organic chemistry exam.

* * *

 

            Aramis watched with amusement from his doorway as Athos and Milady stood in the main room yelling at each other. He could see Porthos peeking out from his room. He walked around the edge of the main room before standing next to Porthos.

            “Mom and Dad are fighting again.” He heard a chuckle from behind him and looked at d’Artagnan who was sitting on Porthos’ bed. “Aren’t they fighting over you?”

            “Milady wants me for her team and Athos is refusing to give me up. She claims it’s not fair for him to have two snipers and two technology people.” D’Artagnan didn’t bother looking up from his laptop. “I feel like a divorce child whose parents are fighting for custody. She’s already tried to bribe me with new equipment. Athos threatened to withhold sex if I transferred to her team. Treville told me he was honestly debating seconding me back to the army just so they’ll stop fighting.”

            “Well considering that nine months ago he hated you this is probably the most amusing thing to happen recently. Come on let’s go visit Flea while those two argue.” The three of them packed up small backpacks with things to bring to the Court of Miracles. Each contained things they needed to spend the night, a few weapons, and laptops. The stopped by Treville’s office.

            “Do you have anything that needs to go to Flea or Charon? They’re at it again and we’ve decided to abandon ship.” Treville sighed at Porthos’ words.

            “If they keep it up you can sleep in the hidden library tonight. Honestly they’re on the same side. I don’t see why they don’t understand that.”

            “They used to be married Treville. They got divorced. I doubt seeing eye to eye is something they’re good at.” Taking the files that Treville handed them they headed off to the Court of Miracles.

 

* * *

 

 

            After about ten minutes on the subway they got off. Instead of going up to the street level they hopped onto the tracks. Flea was waiting for them at the tunnel entrance.

            “It’s that bad again? Do I have to have a little chat with Athos about why d’Artagnan isn’t going to leave his team?” She led them along the access walkways until she found a door. She opened it and went up the stairs. The door lead to the Court of Miracles in a way that avoided the streets. They had a similar set up at the garrison. One tunnel let out in an access door to the subway. It was how they had gotten there to begin with. They followed Flea through the maze of alleys that made up the Court of Miracles.

            “And why wouldn’t I leave his team?”

            “Well for one you are head over heels in love with him. For another you’re suited for it. I wouldn’t have insisted he take you if you weren’t.” She led them into the office and Charon groaned.

            “They’re fighting again? They either need to just pretend the other exists or fall into bed together. No offense to you three but literally the sexual tension between those two is thick enough to be cut with a knife.”

            “I noticed. We wouldn’t begrudge him if he did end up in bed with her.” Aramis was always the practical one.

            “If it would solve the problems between the two of them I may just shove them in a locked room myself and let them go at it.” D’Artagnan was annoyed at this point. “As it is I’m about to slam their heads together.” Porthos nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

 

            Back at the garrison Athos and Milady had yelled until their throats hurt. Athos rubbed his face.

            “You’re not getting him Anne.”

            “Oh I knew that coming in Olivier. I do however want your help in picking a d’Artagnan of my own.” She gestured to the stack of files she had dropped on the table.

            “I know none of the recruits Anne. I don’t spend enough time here to get to know them.”

            “Then lend me d’Artagnan and let him help me. I’m sure he has a good idea of the skills of the recruits that came in with him.”

            “You have him for a day. That’s all. Leave the files for him to look through.” Milady walked out and Athos reached for his phone. He dialed Porthos’ number.

            “Are you two done yelling yet?” Athos pulled a face at Porthos’ tone.

            “We weren’t yelling.” D’Artagnan’s voice filtered through the speaker.

            “You were treating me like a custody battle. You threatened to withhold sex if I joined her team. Just for that I’m sleeping in my own room for a week.”

            “I’m inclined to join him. You snore and kick me off the bed when you aren’t wrapped around him.” That was Aramis. He could hear a struggle and Porthos’ voice came through the speaker.

            “I’ll be joining them. And we’re locking the door so you can’t get in.” He hung up and Athos started to bang his head into the wall. He was still doing it when they walked in. Aramis slipped his jacket between Athos head and the wall. Porthos grabbed his wrist and pulled him away gently.

            “Next time don’t treat d’Artagnan like you own him.” Athos’ eyes were drawn to the gauze peeking out from under Porthos’ t-shirt sleeve. He had seen it before when Porthos had gotten a new tattoo. His hands reached out and Porthos gently slapped them away.

            “You know the rules. I keep it covered for a week before you see it.” Athos actually pouted. The rule had been made when Porthos had been getting tattoos done that needed multiple sessions. Aramis had been the usual culprit of trying to get a peek at the new artwork.

            “I get it done next week.” Aramis grinned at Athos. “You’re the only one left Athos. You should schedule an appointment.”

            “The last time Athos got a tattoo he passed out.”


	16. Chapter 16

            Their life had been a mundane month of court, avoiding Athos and Milady while they were arguing, and long nights spent in Athos’ bed. The most interesting part of the month was happening now. A challenge had been issued by the Red Guard against the Musketeers. It was a common enough thing to happen. The two agencies butted heads enough that a challenge was always the safest way to settle arguments. The different teams had trained hard and Treville had to decide which team would represent the Musketeers.  The three challenges were code breaking, sharpshooting, and hand to hand.

            “You all have trained well. I have watched your progress for the last month. Which is why I choose Athos’ team to represent us. They have the superior code cracking abilities, Aramis and d’Artagnan are the best shots this organization has, and they have Porthos and he has never lost a fight in hand to hand. Excluding his own teammates that is.” Athos nodded at Treville’s words. His team was the best and everyone knew it.

            “Do we have the name of the team that we are going up against us?” Athos glanced at Milady knowing she probably knew.

            “As far as I know they’re putting the team I trained against you.” She handed Athos the file she was holding. He opened it and swore.

            “Treville can’t another team take this?” He glanced at d’Artagnan then back at the top sheet of the file. LaBarge, the man who had dislocated d’Artagnan’s shoulder and ripped his rotator cuff, stared back at him. D’Artagnan grabbed the folder from him and froze at LaBarge’s photo. Taking a deep breath he closed the file.

            “I can handle him Athos. We don’t need to endanger the agency’s reputation because you decided you needed to baby me.” He stormed off and Pothos and Aramis glared at Athos.

            “You’re going to throw everything away because of you decided that a member who’s a proven fighter needs protecting? D’Artagnan can take care of himself.”

 

* * *

 

 

            They were sitting in the palace waiting for the challenge to start. Aramis and d’Artagnan had their laptops as well as their sniper gear. Porthos carried his combat gear as well as a laptop Aramis had loaded with code breaking tools. Athos stood against the wall his bag containing his own laptop stuffed with code breaking tools at his feet. He also had combat gear. He was staring up at the ceiling trying not to look at d’Artagnan. He had made a promise to himself that he would not let LaBarge anywhere near the Gascon and now d’Artagnan was going to come face to face with the man who had injured him enough to get him kicked out of the army.

            The Musketeers assigned to the palace duty came towards them and they all shouldered their gear. They all followed their escort to the small where the code breaking portion of the challenge would take place. The team had an hour to design a code. At the end of the hour the teams would switch codes and attempt to break the new code they had.

            “How about we do something pictogram but with computer code mixed in?” d’Artagnan was ready to jump straight in. He and Aramis began scribbling on paper frantically. Common words would be assigned a single character while each consonant vowel combination was assigned a character. The characters in a word would combine to create one character. The two of them moved on to using a computer algorithm to assign the characters randomly among the consonant vowel combinations and the common words. By the end of the hour Porthos and Athos were staring at them in awe as Aramis and d’Artagnan crafted a long, confusing message. To make the final product even harder to decode they made it so that the message could only be read in a spiral.

            When they got the other team’s code all four of them got to work. The four laptops were running code breaking algorithms while Aramis and d’Artagnan began to work on the codes manually. Athos and Porthos looked over the message looking for patterns. As they drew towards the thirty minute mark the patterns began to jump out of the page. A good number of the characters didn’t actually mean anything and were put in as a distraction. When d’Artagnan wrote a line of code that removed the empty symbols the laptop was able to spit out a translation with five minutes to spare. They waited patiently until their escort of Musketeers came to collect their solved message. The message itself had been expected. A big fat you suck. The Musketeers laughed and told them that the Red Guard team had been unable to break the code.

 

* * *

 

 

            The shooting range was set up with multiple targets at differing lengths. The team split up and took the targets within their comfort range. Porthos and Athos handled the non-sniper targets while d’Artagnan and Aramis split the sniper targets between them. The Red Guard team watched from behind them as they took their shots. Everything was going fine until LaBarge noticed d’Artagnan.

            “Well if it isn’t the little Gascon who was sleeping his way to the top. I wonder how you got into the Musketeers. Actually I don’t I bet you slept your way in.” D’Artagnan ignored the heckling. When LaBarge noticed that his words weren’t doing anything he started up again. “You always were a little slut back in the army. What was it again? You were sleeping with the drill sergeant and that’s why he gave you the best assignments.” Athos snapped around.

            “Will you shut up and grant us the respect we will give you?” LaBarge laughed.

            “I bet he’s sleeping with you too. Did you know that he slept with his sniper trainer as well? And the code nerd in communications that was his teacher in cyber nerd stuff?” D’Artagnan shifted slightly and shot the target on the edge of the bullseye. LaBarge laughed thinking he had thrown d’Artagnan off balance until he noticed that d’Artagnan was shooting a deliberate circle around the edge of the bullseye. Once he was finished he shot once through the center popping the neat circle out of the target. Rolling onto his back he took Athos hand and Athos pulled him to his feet. D’Artagnan glanced at LaBarge.

            “I see that you are the same Neanderthal as ever LaBarge. Did you know that your older brother is gay? Oh and yes I slept with him as well. He was probably one of the best sexual encounters I’ve had until I met these three. The things the three of them can do to me all at once totally makes being medically discharged from the army worth it.” LaBarge paled and Porthos smothered his laughter before wrapping a firm arm around d’Artagnan’s waist. Still holding onto the Gascon he walked over to their waiting area where Aramis was laughing. Athos followed after them smirking. They watched as the Red Guards began shooting.

            “Please tell me his brother is actually gay and you did sleep with him.” Athos watched as LaBarge shot erratically his hands shaking in anger.

            “Oh trust me it’s true. Captain LaBarge came to me one day and asked if I wanted to get the perfect blackmail on his younger brother. Apparently they aren’t close as much as this one wants them to be. The Captain is the youngest captain in the army and heads up the Special Forces team I was supposed to join. He didn’t like how his younger brother was treating me so he decided to help me. I was telling the truth about how good Landry was in bed.” He smiled slightly in remembrance. “If I had stayed in the army we probably would be dating right now. But I’m happy where I am.”

            The Red Guard team lost by a large margin with LaBarge shooting the worst of his team.

 

* * *

 

 

            The hand to hand combat was two matches. Each match was between two different members of the team. When Athos saw who the fighters were he smirked. He placed his name by LaBarge and left Porthos to take the other man.

            The fight between Porthos was over basically before it had even started. The Red Guard was spooked by Porthos’ size and tried a series of attacks that would allow him to gain the advantage. Porthos, used to such attacks from d’Artagnan and Aramis, stopped them before they even hit him. When the man came in for close combat Porthos punched him straight in the nose and he passed out. Porthos checked his pulse before he wondered off the court whistling slightly.

            Athos found himself facing LaBarge who charged him. He sidestepped his fencing training kicking in. Pivoting he kicked LaBarge in the knee before dancing away.

            “You know,” Athos sounded conversational as he dodged attack after attacks from LaBarge, “D’Artagnan is probably one of the best members of my team. I guess I have you to thank for that. If you hadn’t decided that my lover was a threat and beat the crap out of him he wouldn’t have come to me. Treville was just waiting for an opportunity to recruit him.” He ducked under LaBarge’s guard and hit him hard in the throat before dancing away. “Of course he told me that if he had stayed in the army he’d probably be happily shagging your brother into a mattress right about now.” LaBarge charged him again and Athos smirked ducking under his guard again to hit him in just the right spot under his chin. The larger man dropped and Athos walked away dusting his hands off.

            “He’s a Neanderthal. Please tell me you baited him into those charges.” D’Artagnan was grinning like an idiot and wrapped his arms around Athos. Athos relaxed slightly knowing d’Artagnan was safe.

            “It was easy. He lets his emotions rule him. Like I’m always telling you not to while you’re fighting.” He glanced towards Treville who nodded. “Come on. We need to go decide what new gear we want. The King was willing to buy us whatever we needed if we won.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lived through tech week and the four performances. To celebrate here is the chapter that took me so long to write because I had no clue where it was taking me.

* * *

 

            The trunks of new gear had arrived and d’Artagnan was staring at them. Athos had taken Porthos and Aramis to court but left him behind. Something about LaBarge being there. He didn’t mind. Treville wanted him to work on the code they had created at the challenge and make it useable by the organization. D’Artagnan was simplifying it to be added to the musketeer manual. Grabbing his phone he pulled up the group messaging app they used.

            [The new gear is here.] He watched as Aramis’ icon popped up indicating he was typing.

            [Don’t touch it. Athos said we’ll open it together.]

            [Your friend is here. He nearly punched Athos in the face when Athos mentioned his brother.] That was Porthos.

            [His brother would be so proud that you’re giving LaBarge hell.] D’Artagnan tapped at his keyboard slightly distracted by the gear trunks. Sighing he grabbed his laptop and headed towards Treville’s hidden library. He was surprised to find it occupied. Milady was asleep her head pillowed in her arms. He walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder. He had a knife at his throat in an instant.

            “Sorry.” She pulled her knife away tucking it back into her sleeve. Nodding towards the files on the table she sighed. “I’m still trying to choose my team. Where’s Athos. I thought he would object to leaving you alone with me around.”

            “He objects to me being around LaBarge more I think. Despite everything you two went through I think he subconsciously trusts you. He doesn’t trust LaBarge so he left me here.” He rubbed his temples. “I really want to know who LaBarge slept with to get assigned palace duty.”

            “Probably one of the Cardinal’s illegitimate daughters. You think he would be responsible and use protection but he refuses.” Milady pulled a face. “It’s thoroughly unpleasant. Anyway he has at least three daughters and two sons and pays for all their care using his salary.” She rummaged around in the files until she pulled out a few photos. D’Artagnan took them and looked at the children pictured in them. They ranged from two years to teenage. He tapped one of the photos.

            “I know her. Though she’s older than she is in that photo.” He shifted through the files until he pulled out the one he was looking for. “She was my training partner when I was a recruit. I always knew she was disenchanted with her father so she joined up but I never knew who her father was.” Milady looked through the file and nodded, adding it to a smaller pile by her elbow. Aramis poked his head into the room. Seeing Milady he grinned.

            “Athos says to come unpack the trunks with us.”

 

* * *

 

 

            There was new computer gear and sniper gear for Aramis and d’Artagnan. They all had body armor that would fit under their clothes. Porthos had a few new weapons and Athos had a selection of throwing knives. It was the last thing in each of their trunks that had led to where they were now. In the bottom of each trunk was a box of condoms. There was a note, written in the King’s handwriting, saying that they should celebrate their victory. Athos had turned bright red when he found the note. Aramis had laughed his ass off.

            “I never thought the man I cuckolded would tell me to go have sex.”

            They had ended up in Athos’ bed. Aramis had pulled d’Artagnan into a kiss as soon as they had passed through Athos door. D’Artagnan had melted into the kiss and Aramis had pushed him on to the bed. They two looked at Athos and Porthos who were staring. Aramis pulled away long enough to glare.

            “What?” Porthos made a strangled noise and Athos cleared his throat.

            “You just look so good together.” At Athos’ answer Aramis rolled his eyes and kissed d’Artagnan again. They felt hands tugging at them and they pulled apart. Athos tugged d’Artagnan away.

            “You’re going to give me a heart attack if you keep that up.” When Porthos spoke his voice was deeper than normal. D’Artagnan watched him kiss Aramis’ neck and let himself relax into Athos arms. Athos smoothed hands down his sides, sliding under his shirt. D’Artagnan arched into his hands and Athos gently kissed his neck.

            “You’ve been tense since the challenge my love. Did LaBarge upset you?” D’Artagnan shook his head and twisted around to kiss Athos.

            “He was just jealous I got to work with you. You guys are the best of the best.” He heard Aramis swear in Spanish and turned to see Porthos sucking a hickey on Aramis’ neck. Leaning over he trailed a hand down Aramis’ chest. Aramis pressed into his hand and opened his eyes.

            “¿Vas a hacerme acabar incompleta?” D’Artagnan grinned. The idea of being the one to make Aramis come undone was wonderful but he didn’t want to top anyone at the moment. He reached behind him and grabbed at Athos’ neck, twisting his head to pull him into a kiss. Athos responded enthusiastically. Aramis moaned at the sight and Porthos pulled away from his neck.

            “Jesus you’re hot together.” Aramis accompanied Porthos’ words with swearing in Spanish as he watched. D’Artagnan turned in Athos’ lap so he was straddling the older man’s hips. Athos grabbed him at the hips and pulled him tighter against him. D’Artagnan melted into the hold and kissed Athos hard. Athos ran his hands up under d’Artagnan’s shirt and pulled hard. The buttons popped off and d’Artagnan squeaked. Athos pulled away and pushed the shirt off d’Artagnan’s shoulders.

            “Constance will kill me if we bring that in for repair.” Athos huffed slightly into d’Artagnan’s neck.

            “We don’t bring it to her. Aramis can sew the buttons back on if we find them all.” Warm hands touched d’Artagnan’s back and he jumped. The strong body behind him was Porthos. He glanced around and spotted Aramis at one of Athos’ drawers removing a few items. D’Artagnan saw that he held soft restraints and a blindfold. Glancing at d’Artagnan’s face Aramis smiled softly.

            “Aramis was getting these for himself but if you want to we can use them on you.” Athos’ voice was rough in d’Artagnan’s ear. D’Artagnan took a deep breath and nodded. Athos gently pulled the Gascon to look at him. “We need a verbal ok dear one.”

            “Yes. Do it. I’m ok with it. And if I feel at all uncomfortable I’ll tell you to stop.” D’Artagnan let them gently maneuver him into the position they wanted him. Aramis gently attached the soft leather cuffs to d’Artagnan’s wrists and secured them to the ties that he had attached to the tie points on the bed. D’Artagnan felt Porthos gently securing the cuffs to his ankles and tie him to the tie points on the bottom of the beds. He relaxed into the ties after tugging them experimentally. They held but he could tell that they could be easily released if he wanted to be. Hands ran over his chest and he focused on Athos’ face. Athos smiled at him.

            “Feel ok love?” D’Artagnan nodded. Porthos gently pressed his hands to d’Artagnan’s hips, holding him down slightly.

            “We need to sit him down with research and a contract if we keep doing this.”

            “Tomorrow Porthos. Unless you want to untie him and put him in front of a contract right now.” D’Artagnan let their voices wash over him. Aramis gently tapped his face.

            “¿Mi amor? Are you with us?” D’Artagnan nodded slowly his brain slightly sluggish. Porthos and Athos glanced at them and Porthos grinned.

            “He’s a natural. Let’s leave the blindfold off for tonight. We don’t want him to drop into his headspace too much.” Porthos removed his hands and maneuvered Aramis down next to d’Artagnan. Aramis let himself be tied down and the blindfold placed over his eyes. Aramis relaxed into his restraints and waited. Hands began to caress the two of them. He could feel Athos’ hands running over his chest and hips. He bucked up slightly when the hands ran over his inner thighs. Athos pressed his hips down.

            “No. I will be the one to give you pleasure when I decide to.” He ghosted his hands over d’Artagnan’s cock briefly and pulled his hands away. D’Artagnan whimpered. He felt Athos pull away completely and started shaking. Instantly Porthos had a hand pressed to his cheek.

            “Is it too much?” Porthos gently stroked his cheek. D’Artagnan instantly relaxed into the touch and Porthos smiled. “Just missing the touch aren’t you? Just relax. Athos is getting undressed.” He kept a hand on d’Artagnan’s hip until Athos returned. Athos smiled at him and d’Artagnan relaxed completely. Athos stretched over him and d’Artagnan felt his restraints loosen. Athos ran his hands down d’Artagnan’s legs until he was able to release the restraints on his ankles. Gently he positioned d’Artagnan on his hands and knees and connected the cuffs at his wrists with a short cord. D’Artagnan had enough give at his hands to keep himself from falling over but just barely. He felt warm, slick fingers probe at his entrance and one push in slowly. He pressed into the finger until Athos grabbed his hip with his free hand holding him still.

            “Remember I will give you the pleasure. You need to stay still.” D’Artagnan did what he was told and Athos gently prepared him. D’Artagnan could see Aramis getting the same treatment as him out of the corner of his eye. He felt a stinging on his ass and realized that Athos had just lightly slapped him. He pressed back into the hand that was now stroking his ass and Athos smiled slightly. Aramis moaned next to him as Porthos began to slap him lightly. D’Artagnan didn’t know where to focus. Aramis’ moans next to him were pulling his attention to what was happening there while the fingers in his ass stroked over his prostate making him moan. The fingers pulled out and d’Artagnan whimpered. Athos pressed a kiss to his back.

            “Hang in there my love. Soon I promise.” Athos grabbed the condom ripping it open. D’Artagnan found his voice suddenly.

            “No.” Suddenly there was no movement around him. Athos reached forward to untie his hands but d’Artagnan pulled them away. “I didn’t say stop.” He stared at the condom packet on the bed next to his hands and Athos understood. Between Aramis, Porthos, and himself they didn’t use condoms but they had always used one with d’Artagnan. It wasn’t out of worry about disease, they were all clean, but they had never talked about it with d’Artagnan. He took the condom and held it in front of d’Artagnan’s face.

            “Are you sure d’Artagnan? I don’t want this to be something coming out of your headspace that you’ll regret.”

            “I’m sure. I’ve been sure for a while. I just didn’t know how to bring it up.” He heard Porthos start up again and Aramis moaned with the first slap. Athos sucked in a breath and tossed the condom off the bed.

            “As you wish then.” He grabbed the lube and spread it over himself sighing quietly. He lined himself up and pushed in slowly. D’Artagnan moaned. Athos noticed Porthos and Aramis had stopped what they were doing to watch what was going on between the two of them. He reached sideways and undid Aramis’ ties knowing the other man would love to be a part of what was going on between d’Artagnan and himself. Instantly Aramis jolted upright and ran hands down d’Artagnan’s back. Porthos gently rubbed circles on Athos’ side smiling slightly. Athos pulled the larger man into a kiss and started moving slowly inside d’Artagnan. It was torture to feel everything without the condom and not be able to move fast. Porthos had grabbed his hips the moment he had started moving knowing Athos’ had a tendency to go fast and hard when overwhelmed with new sensations.

            Athos glared at him and Porthos shot him a bland look before nodding towards Aramis and d’Artagnan who were kissing greedily. Aramis was swallowing the small noises d’Artagnan was making. Porthos positioned himself so that he could still hold onto Athos and grabbed Aramis’ wrist. Aramis wiggled over to him and Porthos pulled him onto his lap gently sliding inside. Aramis instantly began moving and Porthos moaned, the deep noise reverberating out of his chest. Athos tried to move faster and Porthos gripped his hip tighter. Athos snarled and Porthos pulled him into a kiss. D’Artagnan whimpered and pressed back against Athos. Athos pulled away from Porthos to shot d’Artagnan a look. Porthos let go of his hip and Athos instantly started to move faster.

            D’Artagnan couldn’t believe what he was feeling. The sensations were intense in his headspace. He could hear his own moans and the answering moans from Porthos, Aramis, and Athos. He could feel every thrust that Athos was giving him and his responding thrusts back. He could feel the brush of Aramis’ hip against his own as Aramis moved up and down on Porthos. More than anything he felt the love that ran between the four of them. Porthos had a hand smoothing down his back. Aramis was clutching Athos’ shoulder. Despite being in two different positions and focused on their own partners they were connected. It pushed d’Artagnan over the edge and he came hard. Athos yanked him upright at the last second and sucked hard on his neck muffling his own moans as d’Artagnan dragged him to his own orgasm. The sounds of d’Artagnan and Athos pushed Aramis over the edge and Porthos soon joined them.

 

* * *

 

            D’Artagnan felt himself gently being turned over and the cuffs being removed from his hands and ankles. Strong arms lifted him from the bed and carried him into the bathroom. He was settled into a warm bath while hands probed his shoulder. Aramis’ face appeared in his vision and smiled.

            “Come back to us mi amor. I need you to tell me if your shoulder hurts.” D’Artagnan shook his head and Aramis laughed slightly. “It’s a good feeling isn’t it? But you really need to come back to us. You’re worrying Athos.” D’Artagnan turned his head and smiled at Athos who was watching him concerned.

            “Athos I’m fine. Truly.” D’Artagnan tugged on Aramis’ hand trying to get him into the bathtub with him. Aramis smiled and pulled away pushing Athos towards him.

            “No. Athos gets to join you.” Athos slid in behind d’Artagnan as Aramis joined Porthos in the shower. Athos wrapped his arms around d’Artagnan and kissed his neck.

            “You back with us fully? I don’t want you to drop suddenly. If you feel off you need to tell Porthos or me. Or Aramis if we aren’t around” D’Artagnan laughed slightly.

            “Athos. Relax. I know what dropping feels like.” He stretched and pressed himself against Athos relaxing. Athos grabbed the soft washcloth and gently ran it over his body. D’Artagnan let himself relax to the point of almost being asleep. He felt strong arms lift him away from Athos and settle him into the shower. Hands massaged his scalp and he looked up at Porthos who smiled and gently moved him under the water. Aramis was in the second shower with Athos helping him wash. Porthos lifted him from the shower seat and carried him into the bedroom again. Porthos dried him off and laid him on the massage table that had been set up in a corner of the room. D’Artagnan let him manipulate his shoulder wincing slightly before Porthos turned him over.

            “Dear one we will have to find ways to tie you up again that don’t involve us putting stress on your shoulder.” Aramis and Athos came out of the bathroom dried. Aramis shuffled over to them and pressed himself against Porthos’ back. Porthos gently nudged him and laid a hand on d’Artagnan’s shoulder. Aramis nodded and grabbed the massage oil tossing it to Porthos.

            “He’s going to feel it tomorrow no matter what we do.” Athos looked slightly guilty at Aramis’ words and Aramis glared at him. “Athos he asked for it. We now know that we can’t tie him like that or he will hurt his shoulder.” D’Artagnan let their words wash over him while Porthos worked on his shoulder. Abruptly he drifted off to sleep, warm and feeling loved.


	18. Chapter 18

           D’Artagnan woke up screaming clutching at his side where he had been shot. Aramis was instantly awake a gun in his hand, safety off, pointed at the door before Athos and Porthos could even open their eyes. Athos wrapped his arms around d’Artagnan and rocked him back and forth gently. Porthos gently disarmed Aramis and placed the gun to the side. Both of them focused on the sobbing man being held by Athos. D’Artagnan was trying to speak through his sobbing and Porthos shushed him quietly.

           “Let it out then tell us mi amor.” Aramis stroked his back and d’Artagnan flinched away. Aramis settled back into Porthos’ grip worried about his lover. There had been moments where d’Artagnan had nightmares about being shot but they had never been this bad. He had pulled away from Athos and was shaking. Aramis glanced up at Porthos who sighed and grabbed d’Artagnan’s wrists. D’Artagnan flinched but Porthos refused to let go. Instead he pulled d’Artagnan into him and Aramis holding him against the two of them. Athos fitted in behind d’Artagnan and wrapped his arms tightly around the shaking man.

           It took d’Artagnan a good half hour to calm down enough where he could speak. When he did it wasn’t what they wanted to hear.

           “There was a man. On the roof. I said I couldn’t spot the sniper because I honestly didn’t believe that I had seen anyone.” He took a deep steadying breath and reached out for the laptop next to the bed. Opening it he pulled up the map they had made about the French Royal Family. He pulled up the file on Louis’ younger brother and pointed. “The Duke of Orleans. The man I knew as Phillipe. He was one of the recruits that I took sniper training with. You probably know him as Gaston. He was supposed to serve his time with us but he was transferred out around the same time I got injured. I heard a rumor that he was taken under the Cardinal’s wing. Milady said it wasn’t the Red Guard but I’ve heard whispers of a second group led by Rochefort. They handle all of the Red Guard’s dirty work.”

           “He shot you?”

           “I honestly don’t believe he knew it was me he was targeting. He wouldn’t have taken the shot if he knew it was me.”

           “Just how close were you two d’Artagnan?” Athos had a feeling he knew how close the two of them had been. It could cause issues if it came to light.

           “We were together until I got handed my medical release papers. It wasn’t exclusive by any means but we were together in some form.” D’Artagnan shrugged and glanced at Aramis. “I guess I can’t exactly be mad at you for sleeping with the Queen when I’ve done the same thing with her brother-in-law can I?” Aramis smiled slightly and kissed d’Artagnan’s cheek.

           “We need to gather all the information we can about this group that we can. I don’t want the Duke de Orleans to be implicated in anything if we find out they’re doing something against the law. We also need to make sure they find out nothing about us. I don’t want to find out that all our information is thrown out of the courts because they had something on us.”

           “Well there’s the Queen and the Dauphin for Aramis, my juvenile file, Athos’ drunken and disorderly charges, and d’Artagnan’s liaisons with other men in the military.”

           “The drunk and disorderly charges were while I was working. They’ve been thrown out.” Athos rubbed d’Artagnan’s back and kissed his head.

           “The fact that they’ve been thrown out might make them assume there was bribery involved. You know the judicial system. The rich get off with a wrist slap while the poor and unfortunate get shoved in a cell for ten years. That’s if they’re lucky. It’s normally longer.” Porthos was always very insistent that the judicial system was corrupt. Aramis, Athos, and d’Artagnan agreed with him. They had seen his juvenile file. He had been sent to facility after facility in an attempt stop him from his life of petty theft of money, pickpocketing, and stealing food to survive. Athos made a mental note to make sure the file was sealed and buried in the archives. It would do no good if someone where to get a hold of it and use it against them. He wasn’t about to hide his own file. Athos had been a drunk and still played that role on many missions. He needed the background in case it happened again.

           They got d’Artagnan settled back on the bed surrounded by the three of them. Athos stroked d’Artagnan’s back as d’Artagnan fell asleep. He refused to let himself sleep preferring to keep his lovers in his sight for what might be the last time he saw them for a while. He didn’t like what he was going to have to do. Athos was a prime candidate for a position with the special unit of the Red Guards. Tomorrow, before the other woke up, he would go to Treville and set everything up.

 

* * *

 

 

           “I don’t like this Athos. They nearly killed d’Artagnan what makes you think that they won’t kill you?”

           “Nothing. If I’m caught I’m caught. I expect you to leave me there to rot as is fitting for what I have to do.”

           “Athos…”

           “Treville just let me do this. D’Artagnan can’t do it because of LaBarge. It would kill Aramis because he’s too cheerful and touchy-feely. Porthos might be able to do it with his background but I’d rather it was me with my drunken and disorderly charges being removed without reason by a judge, my bad attitude, and overall lack of care for my person.”

           “And what will you tell them? That I fired you because you talked back to me one to many times? That you got kicked to the curb because you weren’t doing your job properly?”

           “Tell them nothing. Send us to court. I’ll make a scene and you can fire me there and then.”

 

* * *

 

 

           Athos was glancing around frequently. D’Artagnan was trying to get him to tell him what was going on when Treville approached them. Athos instantly tensed up. Aramis and Porthos were instantly on alert. Athos was never tense around Treville. Milady was trailing behind.

           “Athos I need you to go to Spain with another letter. Take Milady with you. I’ll expect you back in a few days.” Athos took a deep breath and looked straight at Milady. It would make this who thing easier if he didn’t look at his lovers.

           “I’m not going to Spain with her. She’s a liar and a cheat and doesn’t deserve the job you gave her. She’s probably a spy for the Red Guard, set up to look like a helper to us.” Treville looked annoyed and frustrated. Milady raised her eyebrows and settled against the wall. She had a feeling something was off slightly. D’Artagnan gripped Athos arm trying to talk him down. Athos shrugged him off. Milady sighed and pulled herself away from the wall intent on helping Athos with whatever he was getting himself into.

           “Olivier may I remind you that you married me. A liar. A cheat. Didn’t I sleep with your brother?” Athos pulled himself out of Porthos’ hold and slapped her. She pulled away at the last second and turned towards the wall so that it would look like he hit harder than he actually had. She grasped the wall apparently for support before dropping to her knees on the floor holding her cheek. Treville grabbed Athos and shook him slightly.

           “Olivier de Athos de la Fere. She is a member of our organization and has never given once given me a reason to doubt her.” Athos yanked away and grabbed his ID, gun, and other insignia and shoved them into Treville’s hands.

           “I refuse to work with her. I quit.”

           “Then you will need to be moved out of your rooms by the time we return. I will not allow you to stay.” Athos stormed off and Treville went to Milady, helping her to stand. Aramis approached her and took a look at her cheek. D’Artagnan moved to go after Athos.

           “D’Artagnan no. He is no longer a Musketeer. He is no longer your brother. He will receive nothing from us ever again.” Treville was firm but kind. He knew they had gotten close. He just hoped that this would not ruin any relationship the four had.

 

* * *

 

 

           Athos was gone when they entered the rooms. His bed had been stripped of its bedding. All of his clothes were gone. His keepsakes were packed up. His lantern was on the bed slashed and the photos of the team had broken glass in the frame. His cellphone was sitting in a corner the screen cracked beyond use like he had thrown it in a fit of rage. D’Artagnan tried to go to the bed, to retrieve the pictures and lantern, but Porthos pulled him away. He led Aramis and d’Artagnan to his room and gently tucked them into his bed. Porthos left to get some food and when he came back d’Artagnan was sobbing in Aramis arms and Aramis was singing a song in Spanish in an attempt to calm the younger man. Porthos placed the tray on the bedside table and wrapped his arms around d’Artagnan and Aramis. He rocked the two of them until d’Artagnan fell asleep. Looking up he say Milady at the door to his rooms. Aramis tried to get up but Porthos shook his head, getting up. Milady followed him into the kitchen.

           “Do you want to tell me what that was about?”

           “I have no clue. Honestly. All I know is that Athos was practically begging me to give him an opening. I think he needed to go so deep undercover that he needed to be thrown out of the Musketeers.”

           “Fuck. He’s going after the people who shot d’Artagnan. The secret group of the Red Guards that’s fun by Rochefort.” Milady paled slightly.

           “He’ll be killed if they find out. Tell d’Artagnan and Aramis to stay away from him. We don’t need them to blow his cover.”

           “I will do everything I can to prevent him from having his cover blown. We need to keep him alive so he can come back to us.” Milady turned to leave. “Anne.” She turned hearing him use her real name.

           “What Porthos?”

           “If you get offered the position of his handler take it. I trust you to make sure he’s safe.” She nodded and left. Porthos returned to Aramis and d’Artagnan. He grabbed the tray of food and made Aramis eat before they all fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

           Athos was sitting on one of the bunks in the Red Guards’ barracks. Tomorrow he would undergo a series of tests. He made sure to stress to the Cardinal and Rochefort that he had no regrets for quitting the Musketeers. He stressed that they weren’t a good match for him, being to law abiding and such. A shape loomed over him and he looked up. LaBarge stood over him glaring.

           “If you’re here to beat me to a pulp because my former team beat yours trust me I won’t stop you. I will however say that I am completely done with them and the Musketeers. There was no place for me to move up if you get my meaning. I thought sleeping with the right people would make me climb the ladder faster but it did nothing.” LaBarge grinned slightly.

           “All I need to know is that the little slut had his world shattered.”

           “D’Artagnan? I doubt he’ll be giving you any trouble. Hell I doubt if he’ll even be in the Musketeers without me putting in a good word for him. One of the favors he got from me for sucking my dick. He’ll wash out within the week.” Athos’ heart twinged slightly and he ignored it. He needed to cut all the ties he had made with his team. He didn’t expect to survive the assignment. LaBarge grinned his feral grin and walked off whistling.


	19. Chapter 19

             A week later they were in the palace by request of the King. Milady had moved into Athos’ room a few days after he had left to keep an eye on the team at Treville’s request. She was accompanying them now as a replacement for Athos when they spotted a group of Red Guards. D’Artagnan spotted LaBarge before the rest did and slunk behind Porthos in an attempt to avoid attention. LaBarge had looked up the moment he heard footsteps and spotted d’Artagnan. Moving towards them he revealed who he was talking to behind them. Athos stood there dressed in the uniform of the Red Guards.

             “Well if it isn’t the little slut. I’m surprised to see you with them still. Athos was pretty adamant that without him to grease the way you would be out on your ass within the week.” LaBarge looked Porthos up and down completely ignoring Milady. “Unless of course he’s sucking your dick for the pleasure of staying with the team.”

             “Always the Neanderthal aren’t we LaBarge?” Milady stepped in front of Porthos to prevent him from throwing himself at LaBarge. “I can assure you that d’Artagnan isn’t getting action from just these two lovely men. I can’t believe that Athos would abandon all these three had to offer but he always thought of himself and his career. But I guess I get to reap the benefits because I get to do whatever I want with his former team and he’s just a simple Red Guard.” She dodged as Athos moved and swung at her dropping the USB into his pocket as he slammed into Porthos behind her. Porthos shoved Athos off him and sent him flying back into LaBarge. LaBarge started to charge as a voice cut through the tension between two groups.

             “Enough. There is a reason we hold challenges. It is to prevent your two groups from openly brawling in the palace.” They all bowed as the King approached them. The Queen followed closely behind him. “LaBarge. Your men should not be here right now. We did not call for you and you are terrorizing my court. You are suspended from the palace duty for the next week.” LaBarge nodded from his bow and he and his men left.

             “Milady de Winters, d’Artagnan will you walk with me?” The Queen’s voice was kind. “Aramis I am sure that Margueritte would love you some help attending to my son. They are out in the garden.”

             “And I would love to talk to you Porthos.” Porthos followed the King while Aramis went out into the gardens leaving Milady and d’Artagnan. The Queen wrapped her arm around d’Artagnan’s shoulder and gently guided him to her private rooms. Milady followed. When the doors had closed behind her she settled him into a chair and got him a cup of tea.

             “Your Majesty…”

             “D’Artagnan don’t. You have saved my life. You are the lover of my son’s father. And you are one of Athos’ men. When we are alone you may call me Anne. I feel that as long as Athos is among the Red Guard and you are on palace duty that we will be alone a lot.” She smiled at Milady who curtsied slightly. “As for you Milady de Winters I feel that we did not get to know each other well while you were paying suit to my husband. I would like to remedy that. I’m sure we can compare how horrible my husband is in bed.” Milady smiled slightly.

             “I am sure we can. And he is horrible.”

             “He’s such a bore and only cares about his own pleasure. We’ve been trying for another child but I just can’t handle sleeping with him. Especially after Aramis.” The two woman chatted about the sex lives of their respective husbands, lovers, and friends while d’Artagnan calmed down. He even added a bit when they asked him about how Aramis, Porthos, and Athos were in bed. He blushed when he heard the antics that Aramis and Athos had gotten up to with the Queen and Milady respectively. When Aramis and Porthos came to collect him, Aramis carrying the Dauphin, d’Artagnan was calm and talking about the trip he had taken to Spain earlier in the year.

 

* * *

 

 

             Athos was sitting on his bed when the Duke de Orleans walked in looking at the locket he had hanging around his neck. There was a small group picture, taken while they were in Spain, as well as a picture of the four of them in bed together. He instantly stood up and bowed, closing the locket and tucking it into a pocket. The man shook his head.

             “Don’t Comte de la Fere. I left that life behind when I joined the army. Walk with me.” The two strolled out of the barracks.

             “Please don’t call me by my title. I gave it up years when I joined the Musketeers.”

             “So I have heard. I also heard you were on a team with my friend until you decided that slapping your ex-wife was a good idea. How is Charles?”

             “D’Artagnan was fine. He seemed upset at the palace today however and he was shot recently though. He took a hit to the side while he was on the roof covering our backs. It was about three months ago.” He watched as Gaston turned pale.

             “I was up on a roof three months ago and shot someone in the side. I almost hit him in the head but he moved.”

             “I am aware. It was touch and go for a few days but d’Artagnan is fine.” Athos had turned towards him and kept his voice low so that no one could hear him. “But that’s why I’m here you see. And I could use your help. Get me onto your team. Get me information. Do something.”

             “I can’t do anything.” On instinct Athos pulled out the locket and popped it open. In the picture d’Artagnan was on piggybacked on Athos while Aramis was on Porthos’ back. They were all smiling. The other picture had the other three sleeping while Athos was awake and Athos had taken it on his cellphone. He pressed the locket into Gaston’s hands.

             “Do it for your friend. The man you shot for doing his job. The man who has no clue what is going on and is missing me.” Gaston shoved the locket back into his hands.

             “I’ll do what I can.”

 

* * *

 

 

             D’Artagnan had made it back home before he had collapsed. He was exhausted from the court and from waking up with nightmares each night. Aramis was as tired as him and Porthos was being the anchor all of them needed. Milady was playing mother to all of them and had cooked them dinner. She smiled as the poked before grabbing a fork and taking a bite from each of their plates.

             “See. I didn’t poison it. Now eat. I know none of you have been eating properly.” She took the pictures that had been in Athos’ room and grabbed the new frames she had bought. As they ate she placed the pictures in their new frames and put them on various surfaces around the room. When everything was to her liking she gathered the small vases and filled them with forget-me-nots placing them around the pictures. She went around cleaning and straightening things as she waited for them to finish. When they had finished and she had ushered them into warm showers she took the lantern that Athos had ruined and started to create a new one. She knew he would want it when he returned.

             Porthos walked into the main room to find her stitching the fabric around the old frame. He sat next to her and helped to hold the fabric taught so that the lantern wouldn’t be misshapen. D’Artagnan came out soon after and laid his head in Porthos lap. Aramis came out a while after d’Artagnan had and turned on the TV, lifting d’Artagnan’s legs so that he could sit down. The movie was one of Athos favorites and they had watched it with the night before he had left. By the end d’Artagnan was crying and Porthos had shifted the younger man fully into his lap. Milady was silently cursing her ex-husband for putting the poor young man through this. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out revealing a message from Athos. She superstitiously took a picture of Porthos and d’Artagnan, sending it to him.

             [Look what you’ve done you ass.]

             [I should let Aramis shot you. You know that right?]

             [Athos if you don’t answer me right now I will hand you over to Porthos and let him yell at you.]

             [Anne. Go to hell.]

             [Oh so Mr. I Can Handle This Without My Team can speak. I do hope you know you may have wrecked any relationship you had with d’Artagnan. Hell I wouldn’t be surprised if he left and re-upped with the army and had as much wild sex with the older LaBarge brother as he wanted.]

             [You are descending further into hell the more you speak.]

             [Good. I’ll drag you down with me husband darling. So did you have fun letting LaBarge harass d’Artagnan today. Did you even care because you were pretty stone faced there?]

             [Anne if you do not shut up I will shoot you the next time I see you.]

             [Do it. It would make them hate you even more.]

             [I am dumping all the alcohol that you have hidden around this base so that when you come back you have to face them sober.]

             [Olivier de Athos de la Fere I swear to god if you ruin what you have with them I will personally come shot you.]

             [Anne fuck off.] Milady saw that he had logged off the chat program she had given him on the USB drive. She sighed and almost chucked her phone across the room.

             “Someone remind me to shot Olivier next time I see him. He’s an asshole of massive proportions.”

             “He says the same thing about you all the time.” Aramis took the phone and scrolled through the messages as Porthos carried d’Artagnan into his room.


	20. Chapter 20

            A month had passed since the last time they had all encountered each other at the palace. Athos had been brought into the special Red Guard team. He had spent the month covered in mud, sweat, blood, and camo paint as he went through a crash course of basic army training. Gaston had insisted that if he wanted to be a part of the team he had to go through the mud slogging that was basic. Athos had suspected that it had something to do with d’Artagnan. Gaston had gone to visit his brother the day after he had encountered Athos in the Red Guard barracks and had come back in a foul mood muttering about poor Charles. The next day Athos had been shipped out.

            Athos knew through Milady that d’Artagnan was barely eating and sleeping and that they had stopped bringing him to court. He wished he could sneak into the Musketeer’s garrison and spend one night with his lovers. He wished that he could text d’Artagnan and tell him to get his ass in gear. Instead he was slogging through mud. His training also included sniper training. During his second week the Captain of one of the special operations teams had approached him

_“I hear I need to smack your head in. Gaston says you left Charles high and dry without any word on what you were doing.”_

_“I don’t see why it’s any of your business?” Athos had continued to strip the sniper rifle he was cleaning._

_“Charles d’Artagnan is my business and I hope someone in my unit gets an excuse to smack you around. They all love the kid like he’s one of their own. He very nearly was part of my team. Before my younger brother got a hold of him that is.”_

_“You’re the Captain LaBarge he was talking about a while back. He spoke highly of you.”_

_“It’s only because I’m sure that you made him happy before you took this suicide mission that I’m not punching you now.” He got up and left leaving a small envelope where he had been sitting. Athos opened it that night to find a picture of Captain LaBarge and d’Artagnan, dressed in army greens, sitting surrounded by men dressed like they were. D’Artagnan was smiling broadly and one of the men was ruffling his hair. He had kept the picture for weeks, carrying it around with him, until one day it fell apart from the mud and wet of the training field._

            Athos snapped himself out of the memory and gathered his gear. Heading to the truck he stowed it and climbed in. Bracing himself against the bulkhead he let himself drift off. When he woke up the truck was stopping by the Red Guard barracks. Gaston was waiting for him. Grabbing one of Athos’ bags he slung it over his back and headed inside. Athos grabbed his other gear bag and followed. They stopped at a small room and Athos was ushered inside.

            “Welcome to the team. I hope it was all worth it.” He slammed the door on the way out.

 

* * *

 

 

            The baby had shown up on the doorstep of Flea and Charon’s office a few days before. They had immediately brought the baby to the garrison and the Musketeers were attempting to track down her mother. A note had been attached to the blanket when they had found her stating that her name was Emily and that the mother couldn’t care for her. Porthos had offered to take care of her while the search happened. D’Artagnan had taken to caring for baby Emily like a fish to water. Aramis spent hours  cooing at her while the two of them made sure she was fed, clean, and happy.

            Milady was happy for Emily. D’Artagnan was coming out of his shell again and she had been able to get a few pictures of him smiling while holding her. She was a few weeks old and was a happy baby. She made Aramis and d’Artagnan smile and Porthos doted on her. Which explained why she was sitting across from Treville right now instead of doting on the little munchkin in their rooms. Porthos had insisted she come while he cared for baby Emily.

            “I am assuming my useless loaf of an ex-husband has managed to make it on to the team which is why I am here instead of watching d’Artagnan smile for the first time in a month while he minds the baby.”

            “He has. D’Artagnan’s smiling?”

            “He is. Now can we get back to business? I’d rather get this over with and go back to taking pictures to torture Athos with. You want me to be his handler. I agree.” Milady got up and made sure to slam the door behind her. She stomped off to the rooms she was sharing with Porthos, Aramis, and d’Artagnan. When she entered she found d’Artagnan gently lifted Emily out of her crib holding a bottle. Supporting her head he slid the bottle into her mouth. She eagerly sucked on it and d’Artagnan smiled.

            “Do you have enough pictures to torture the ass with or do you want more?”

            “When did you figure it out?”

            “Pretty early on. I caught the pass off of that USB drive the week after he left. Besides it’s you. You’d do anything to annoy him. I might as well help.” He cooed at the baby in her arms and ran a finger over her cheek. “I don’t want to give her up.”

            “I’m sure Treville wouldn’t mind you three fostering her. Besides the other Musketeers dote on her. If you do though she’s going to have the biggest extended family imaginable. They’re all going to want to be part of her life.” Milady waiting until he was done feeding her and lifted the baby out of his arms. Grabbing the burp cloth she patted the baby on the back until little Emily let out a big burp for her size. She hiccupped slightly and feel asleep on Milady’s shoulder. D’Artagnan grabbed Milady’s phone and took a picture. Opening the messaging app he sent the picture.

            [This could be you. You know that right?]

 

* * *

 

 

            Athos felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. The picture startled him. Anne had a sleeping baby on her shoulder. The woman who had never wanted children was holding the baby like an expert. A series of pictures popped up that included Aramis holding the little blonde child, Porthos tickling her, and d’Artagnan smiling at the small little human in his arms. He slammed his fist into the bed stand.

            [Anne where the hell did a baby come from?] He waited a few minutes but got no reply.

            [Anne I mean it where the hell did they get a baby from and why must you torture me?]

            [Relax. The baby isn’t Aramis’ love child with a mistress if that’s what you are concerned about. She’s a little waif that Flea and Charon brought in. Porthos decided that they were going to foster her. So meet your foster daughter. Emily.]

            [I don’t want a daughter. I don’t want a child.] Athos knew he wasn’t being truthful with himself. Ever since he had married Anne he had wanted a child. A little child to chase through the halls of his house and dote on. He had given up that dream when they had divorced. He had never talked children with Porthos, Aramis, and most recently d’Artagnan. He knew they could adopt but he had been too scared to even bring up the topic with his lovers. Now he felt a flash of something warm in his heart as he looked at the picture of d’Artagnan holding the little girl and smiling. A new text popped up blocking his view of the picture.

            [Now see I know that’s a lie. You’ve always wanted a child and now you’re missing the chance to hold this little adorable munchkin.] That didn’t sound like Anne at all. Suddenly it clicked in Athos brain.

            [Fuck off d’Artagnan.] He felt his heart break as he said it.

            [Never. You’re stuck with me. However I will let you have Anne. I think she actually needs to talk to you about work. Also next time try telling me what you’re planning before doing it.] The video chat icon popped up and he hit it. Anne’s face filled the screen. Behind her he could hear d’Artagnan singing a Spanish lullaby and a baby crying.

            “She didn’t take kindly to being removed from my shoulder.” Milady’s face softened and she turned the camera towards the two of them. D’Artagnan was gently rocking little Emily while he slowly paced the room. Athos spotted Porthos watching from his door and Aramis was peeking out from his room. The door to Athos’ room stood open and he saw that the end of the bed was covered in clothes.

            “Anne why did you move into my room?”

            “Olivier it was easier. D’Artagnan was having a rough time and they needed someone to keep an eye on them. Besides I’m only keeping it warm until you get home.” She moved into the room and closed the door. “You are coming home right? This isn’t some stupid suicide mission that you’re going on that you’ve convinced yourself that the only way to prevent something bad from happening is giving up your own life? Because if it is I will revive you only to kill you again. And then let Porthos do it as many times he wants.”

            “Anne get to the point. I will hang up if you don’t.”

            “The point is from now on you keep your phone on you at all times. If I text you, you respond. If you need to be pulled from the mission you tell me and we’ll come get you. Even if it means fighting our way through the Red Guard barracks. You will check in every night. If you don’t I will call you and keep calling until you respond.”

            “Isn’t that a bit over the top?”

            “It’s the Red Guard special team Olivier. And the check-ins aren’t my requirements. They’re Porthos’. They want to know you’re safe.” She paused and smiled. “I’ll keep sending you pictures. There will be even more cute ones with little Emily around.” She ended the call and walked back into the common room. Emily was in her crib and d’Artagnan was in his room with the door closed. She walked into the kitchen to find Porthos cooking. Aramis was helping him. She hopped onto a counter.

            “How’d it go?”

            “He wasn’t happy about the daily check-ins but I told him they were required by you guys. I also may have bribed him with more pictures of you guys and baby Emily.” She hopped off the counter and helped them cook. When it was done she dragged d’Artagnan out of his room and they all sat down to eat. Porthos fed Emily and gently laid her back in her crib. She snapped a picture and sent it to Athos.

            [Fuck you Anne.] She smiled. This was going to be so much fun.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving/belated happy thanksgiving depending on where my readers live. Thanks so much for taking an interest in this story. I have about five weeks off from school for winter break so I should be updating more regularly from now on I promise.

* * *

 

         D’Artagnan was cooing at little Emily the next time they saw Athos. There was an event at the palace for abandoned children, foster children, and adoption. As the resident foster child of the court Emily was expected to be there. She was settled in a sling on d’Artagnan’s chest after having been passed around between the three of them for pictures. She had even been held by the Queen and the Dauphin. Everyone had laughed when the Dauphin had asked if she was his new little sister. Aramis had laughed and told the little boy that no she wasn’t his new sister but when she was older she could come over and play.

         Athos stopped dead and Gaston slammed into his shoulder. Dion and Emile stopped short of adding to the pile up and Elaine spun out of the way. Alexandre was too busy off in the corner with his phone to even notice. Louis noticed them and waved them over. They made their bows before the King and he smiled.

         “It is good to see you in the company of my brother and not LaBarge Athos.”

         “Your brother has been good company your Majesty.”

         “You two must walk with me. I have things we need to discuss. Porthos, d’Artagnan come as well. I want to spend some more time in the presence of this enchanting mademoiselle.” The four of them walked off into the palace. Athos could feel Dion, Emile, and Elaine’s eye on him as he left. Even Alex looked up from his phone. D’Artagnan was stiff until they entered a small, private sitting room. He relaxed instantly and turned to Athos holding Emily out to him.

         “Take her. She needs to be changed and you’ve been absent. You might as well get to know her the few times we’re able to do this.” Athos took the little girl and his heart melted. A small smile played across his face. He didn’t even hear the shutter sound as Porthos took a picture. He took the diaper bag that d’Artagnan handed him and went about changing her as Gaston and d’Artagnan talked. When he was done he picked up the little girl who stuck her thumb in her mouth and fell asleep against his shoulder. D’Artagnan was smiling broadly and Gaston had his arm wrapped around d’Artagnan’s shoulders.

         “You know Charles if you don’t want him after this I may keep him. He’s hot, he can kick ass, he’s good with children, and the list goes on and on.”

         “How about you come join us instead. You owe me after the roof incident.”

         “I didn’t know it was you. I was told people were trying to assassinate my protectee. So I shot the person who did.”

         “You owe me a lifetime of sniper rotation for that. Or you could join Athos’ ex-wife’s team. She needs a sniper and it’s more pleasant than the Red Guards.”

         “Is his ex-wife any good?”

         “She took over command of our team while he’s out. He may tell you otherwise but she’s very competent and I see her team and his team working in conjunction in the future.”

         “Will she take another member of my current team? Elaine’s been looking to leave but Rochefort won’t let her. He’s actually told her that he’ll send her to prison if she leaves him.”

         “I’m sure she will.” Athos gently bounced Emily who was starting to fuss in her sleep. She quieted down. “Anne doesn’t believe in blackmailing people to get them to behave. Elaine was a thief right?” At Gaston’s nod he continued. “Anne will take her with just one look at her file. The only difference is that Anne will give her the choice on if she wants to join up or not. As much as Anne would want her it’s ultimately Elaine’s choice.” Athos turned to the King who was watching with amusement. “Did you actually want something Your Majesty or was this just an excuse for me to spend time with this little munchkin?”

         “While you were busy with her I handed the files to my brother. You might want to make a fuss the moment you go outside this room. You are supposed to hate each other.” With that the King walked off through another door. Athos braced himself and handed Emily back d’Artagnan who settled her in the sling. She woke up slightly and Athos leaned over kissing her forehead.

         “I will see you soon little darling. I promise you that. And don’t take any notice of anything I say to Daddy d’Art and Daddy ‘Thos in the next few minutes. I do love them. Be good for them and Daddy ‘Mis promise?” She made a small nose and smiled up at him. He kissed her forehead again then pulled away slamming the mask of hatred he had been wearing since he had entered the palace that day back over his features. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Elaine looked up from her phone as she heard stomping footsteps coming their way. She had been flirting with Aramis for a while. He wasn’t all that bad but she got the impression he didn’t trust her. She didn’t blame him. She didn’t trust herself either. She knew Gaston was looking for alternatives to get her off the team but hadn’t found any that would get her fully out of Rochefort’s grasp. Aramis stood up next to her his face pale as the shouting became clear. A baby’s crying rang out over it. The group rounded the corner and she swore quietly.

         Athos was being held away from the young man with the baby, d’Artagnan Aramis had called him, by Gaston. D’Artagnan was hiding behind the man Aramis had called Porthos. Both Dion and Emile looked up from their seats smirking as they saw what was going on. She nearly got up and punched them. She could see the hurt on d’Artagnan’s face as he tried to calm the baby. He looked about to cry. She got up and moved to help Gaston hold Athos back. Aramis went to d’Artagnan and the baby leading them away to a quiet area.

         “Run away you little cowardly slut.” Suddenly Athos’ head snapped around as Porthos punched him.

         “Jesus Athos I know you’re milking this for all its worth but the chances of him ever talking to after this is over just dropped drastically.” Gaston was whispering so that the approaching Dion and Emile wouldn’t hear him. Elaine looked at him questioningly but he just shook his head. “Later.” Dion and Emile reached him and Porthos stocked off after d’Artagnan and Aramis. The released him as Dion grabbed Athos’ chin forcing his head so that he could look at where he was hit.

         “You’ll have a bruised jaw tomorrow. Get some ice on it as soon as we get back to base.”

         “What did the king want?” Emile was staring at Athos with jealousy.

         “Nothing. He literally just wanted to preen. I hate bowing to the overgrown child.”

         “He is isn’t he? My brother was spoiled by mother all his life and look what that resulted in. At least my sister-in-law is making sure not to raise my nephew like his father was raised.”

         “But is he your nephew?” That was Alex. “I mean your brother was with Milady De Winters at the supposed time of conception. And that flirty Musketeer spends a good deal of time with the Dauphin. Rochefort believes he may be the father instead of the King.” Alex shrugged and went back to his phone. Athos had gone still and stopped fighting Dion’s grip on his chin. Emile glanced at him.

         “Is it true? Is your former lover the actual father of the Dauphin?”

         “Aramis speaks fluent Spanish. The Queen enlisted him to help with teaching the Dauphin her mother tongue. Besides I believe he has an affair going behind Porthos’ and d’Artagnan’s backs with the governess.” Athos knew it wasn’t true. Aramis loved Margueritte like a younger sister.

         “So he’s not the Dauphin’s father?”

         “As far as I know. Besides we were in Spain during the month the Queen supposedly conceived.  Remember the Dauphin was born prematurely.” Athos hoped he was throwing them far enough off the actual truth. As much as the King was an overgrown child Her Majesty was a kind and gentle woman. She had gotten Constance her position within the Musketeers after her husband had been assassinated. The Queen was also taking d’Artagnan under her wing and making sure that he was doing ok while he was at the Palace. Athos didn’t want anything to happen to her, or to Aramis for that matter. It didn’t matter that the King knew already. The public didn’t know and would hound the Queen, the Dauphin, and Aramis if they found out.

         Emile shrugged making sure to note Athos’ reaction. He would go to Rochefort as soon as they got back to report on how Athos had frozen when the Dauphin’s parentage was brought up. Rochefort was most likely right in his theory.


	22. Chapter 22

          Elaine was sneaking around after Emile. She had seen him go straight to Rochefort when they had returned to the base after talking about the Dauphin. She hadn’t been able to eavesdrop on the conversation but she had gone straight to Gaston and told him what she had seen. He had told her to follow Emile if she could without being noticed. Considering her teammate was as oblivious as he could possibly be it wasn’t that hard. She saw him enter Rochefort’s office again and headed back to their rooms. She had the full intention of going through Athos’ stuff to figure out what was going on.

          Elaine had found the flash drive when Athos entered the room. He just stared at her as he closed the door, making sure to lock it, and went over to his phone. Grabbing it he opened an app and scanned the room for bugs. When she tried for the door he grabbed her by the wrist gently and pushed her slightly towards his bed. Satisfied that the room was bug free he put his phone away.

          “Please tell me you were searching my room out of idle curiosity and not on Rochefort’s orders.” When she refused to speak Athos sighed and grabbed a file out of the bag he was carrying. He dropped it on her lap. “Your proverbial get out of jail free card if you want it. My ex-wife saw your file and liked what she saw. If you sign that you’re signing on with the Musketeers. She and I won’t force you but I highly suggest it. I may not like her all that much but she’s a good leader. Besides Gaston’s already signed on.”

          “So you were sent here to recruit as many of us away as you could?” She glanced at the file and put it down next to her. She shoved the flash drive down her shirt.

          “If you think for one moment that will stop me from retrieving it you are dead wrong. However unlike Alex, Dion, or Emile I won’t use the opportunity to feel you up. And no my job here is to dismantle Rochefort before he hurts Their Majesties or someone else on my team.” He nodded at the file beside her. “That doesn’t leave my room.”

          “If I sign what happens?”

          “If you sign your contract with Rochefort is broken. You’ll have the King’s backing if anything goes wrong. And finally if something does go wrong you’ll be evacuated alongside me and Gaston by my team.” Athos watched as she took the file and signed in all the appropriate places. He nodded. “Welcome to the Musketeers Elaine. Keep the flash drive. It’s the extra I made for you just in case anyway. It contains an untraceable messaging and video chat program. It also gives d’Artagnan and Aramis remote access to your laptop to wipe any spyware on it.”

          “Remote access?”

          “They’re professionals and won’t go through your stuff. Plug in your phone at the same time and they’ll up the security and install a few necessary apps.” He opened the door and gestured. “Now please kindly get out.” She left and Athos relaxed completely.

 

* * *

 

 

          D’Artagnan was the one in the common room when his computer beeped telling him a remote access drive had been plugged in. Cracking his knuckles he went to work. When he was finished he opened up the messaging program.

          [You’re good to go mademoiselle.] The reply was immediate and he sighed.

          [Do you have my webcam on or something?]

          [I already did Gaston and Athos. That leaves you Elaine. Aramis and I may act like idiots in court but give us a little bit more credit. Athos didn’t choose us for our looks.]

          [Funny. I thought he enjoyed your looks.]

          [They’re a perk for him I believe.] D’Artagnan saw her sign off and grinned. He liked her.

 

* * *

 

 

          In court the next day the six of them; Athos, Gaston, Elaine, Porthos, Aramis, and d’Artagnan; found an excuse to meet. Athos immediately wrapped his arms around Aramis and d’Artagnan’s waists. Milady came in a few minutes later and smacked him on the head.

          “None of that Athos. I need you to be paying attention to Elaine. She needs an excuse to be in your rooms at odd times and hours so suck up your gayness and at least pretend to like her.” Hopping onto the table in the middle of the room she gave Elaine a once over. “Whatever he has told you about me is completely false.”

          “He’s told me only that you are a good leader.” She smiled slightly. “Do you want me to believe that that is false?”

          “Hardly. If he’s saying nice things about me he must be lonely. Keep him company for me.”

          “I do not need a keeper Anne.”

          “You may. Rochefort knows about the Dauphin. I’m sure he’ll try to get information out of you personally soon.” Elaine glanced at Aramis who had gone pale. “You’ll need to stick by Aramis when out in public. Rochefort isn’t against kidnapping people off the streets. That’s how he got me.” She glanced around the room. Gaston was staring at her, Milady was shaking her head, and Athos was pale. Elaine sighed internally and went over to him guiding him to a chair. Out of the corner of her eye she saw d’Artagnan nod approvingly. She relaxed slightly knowing one of the snipers approved of her and she wasn’t going to get her brain splatted all over the pavement. She pulled out the flash drive she had been carrying and tossed it to d’Artagnan who caught it one handed.

          “What’s this?”

          “All the camera blind spots for the base. A number of them are good vantage points for a sniper. I thought you and Mr. I-can’t-keep-it-in-my-pants over there might want them so you can keep an eye on your man.” She flinched slightly as Athos laid a hand on her shoulder.

          “Elaine thank you.” Athos ignored Aramis’ splutter and glanced at d’Artagnan who nodded.

          “We’ll get up high as soon as we leave here. Porthos can spread it around that we’re taking Emily to visit Aramis’ family in Spain.”

          “None of you let Aramis out of your sight. I don’t feel like blowing our cover so that we can pull him out of Rochefort’s grasp before we figure out what that man is up to.”

          “I think I can help with that.” Gaston stepped forward and fished a bundle of letters out of his pocket. “He was the envoy to Spain to arrange my brother’s marriage. He also tutored my sister-in-law in French while he was there. It appears that he thought himself close with Anne.” He help up the letters. “These are the love letters he sent to her. All are marked return to sender. It appears that she rebuffed him and he took it badly. I believe that Rochefort is attempting to discredit Anne so that my brother has no choice but to end their relationship and send her and the Dauphin back to Spain in exile.”

          “Then we’d better work fast so he doesn’t have the chance.” Athos got up from his chair and pulled Elaine close. She jumped slightly and glanced at Aramis, Porthos, and d’Artagnan. Athos ran a hand over her cheek in comfort. “They won’t shoot you and I will never push you past what you are comfortable with.”

          “I trust you. I also trust them to know that I wish it were one of them in my position.” Athos nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist gently before pointing at a bookcase.

          “There’s an entrance to the servants passages behind there. By now the vultures must be circling looking for pictures.” He glanced disgusted at Gaston who shrugged.

          “My brother says something about transparency and lets them in. He is an idiot I know but he won’t budge on the matter. You two had better go before they break down the doors.” He followed the others through the hidden door and Athos ran his hands through his hair.

          “You ready?”

          “No but we might as well get it over with.” Elaine took his hand and they headed through the door. The cameras went off as soon as they were through and Athos grumbled slightly. The tabloid reporters were screaming questions at them and Elaine rolled her eyes slightly before freeing her hand, grabbing his face, and yanking him down for a kiss. Athos froze for a split second before cupping the back of her head and responding. Elaine smirked slightly and flipped off the cameras before pulling away and dragging Athos along by the hand.

          “I think the boys will approve of you even more now. Aramis has been dying to flip off the cameras for years. Come on let’s head back to base before they catch us again.”


	23. Chapter 23

            D’Artagnan was trading texts with Athos while Aramis lay on the roof with his eye to his scope. They could see Elaine sitting on the bed wearing one of Athos shirts and little else going through case files for whatever Rochefort had them working on in case someone burst in unexpectedly. Athos himself was in a pair of shorts but his shirt had been taken by Elaine. She had looked up and waved at them through the window when d’Artagnan and Aramis arrived but mostly ignored them.

            [So you’re not even the slightest bit turned on by the fact that you have a mostly naked woman in your bed wearing your shirt?]

            [D’Artagnan she is hot I’ll give her that. However she does not possess a penis like you three.]

            [You married Milady.]

            [I was sucking up my gayness and pretending to like her. It’s why we separated.]

            [Fair enough.]

            The door to the room burst open and Aramis swore. He maneuvered the sniper rifle so he could shoot if necessary. D’Artagnan moved next to him and gripped his shoulder slightly. They relaxed when they saw it was Dion. Dion stood just inside the room for a minute than ran out. Emile and Alex came in a second after and stared. The two on the roof could tell that Elaine said something and the other two men ran out slamming the door behind them. Through the scope they could see Athos laughing and they both relaxed. D’Artagnan’s phone buzzed.

            [She told them to take a picture to jerk off to later because if they didn’t leave right away she was going to castrate them.]

            [Oh I approve of her. She and Milady will get along just fine.]

            [That’s what worries me. They’re basically the same person.]

 

* * *

 

 

            Elaine had come into his room around seven and had sat down with the files they were supposed to read. After about thirty minutes she sighed and put down the files before taking off her shirt and tossing it onto one of the chairs.

            “Give me your shirt.”

            “Why?”

            “Because no one will believe we just had sex if we don’t look the part. Now give me your shirt.” Athos pulled the shirt off and tossed it to her. She put it on and tossed her bra and pants other places around the room. She then messed up the bed and ran her fingers through her hair making it look mussed. She walked over to him and ran her fingers through his hair messing it up before tapping his belt buckle.

            “Put on some athletic shorts.” She snagged his phone out of his pocket and opened up the messaging app. “And text your boys. I don’t want them worrying.”

            “What are you? My wife?”

            “Milady told me to keep an eye on you and that means keeping you happy while you’re here. And your boys make you happy. So text them.” She settled on the bed with the files looking completely at ease with everything. Athos changed into shorts and grabbed his own files settling at the table with his phone. When d’Artagnan texted him he smiled slightly. Elaine chuckled and waved in the general direction of Aramis and d’Artagnan. She didn’t even look up when the door burst open an hour later and Dion came running in. He stopped dead when he say her, his mouth hanging open. Athos looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he ran out of the room.

            “ALEX! EMILE! I FOUND HER! SHE’S IN ATHOS’ ROOM!” The two mentioned men ran in and Athos turned to face them Elaine moved from her reclining position to sit on the edge of the bed.

            “You know you two should take a picture to jerk off to because you are never going to see this again. Athos is way better than you two put together. Now if you don’t leave I will castrate you.”

            “I will help her by holding you down. Now leave please.” The two man spun around slamming the door and Athos laughed quietly. “That was fun.”

            “You’re telling me. I’ve been meaning been to get them back for their lackluster bedroom skills for a while.”

            “Well you did it.” They lapsed into comfortable silence and Athos went back to reading his files and texting d’Artagnan.

            “Why does he need plans of the service passageways for the palace?”

            “Who?”

            “Rochefort. He wants Alex to hack the palace database and pull their service tunnel and passageway plans.”

            “And how do you know that?”

            “Alex texted me. Said he thought you should know. He also said we should abandon ship.”

            “Shit. Text Gaston. Tell him to get the hell out. Go to your room. Pack everything important, some clothes, and run.” He handed her a slip of paper with the garrison address on it as well as his house address. “Get to either of those places and stay there.”

            “What will you do?”

            “Make sure you two get out safe. Now go.” She ran and Athos began shoving things in his bag. His laptop, phone, pictures, and charge cables went into his backpack. His clothes went into one of the duffels. Taking a look around to make sure he hadn’t left anything important he noticed Elaine’s clothes. Quickly he gathered them up and put them in his bag. He quickly left his room knowing that if he stayed longer he would be caught. Athos slipped out a side door with a camera blind spot. Aramis was waiting in the car. He kissed Athos then drove off.

            “D’Artagnan?”

            “On Gaston duty.”

            “We heard from Elaine?”

            “Milady found her. She was being tailed but the two of them shook it.”

            “Who?”

            “Dion. Athos we need to get Alex out.”

            “He’s as good as you and d’Artagnan. He’ll scrub any existence of his warning and won’t leave any evidence behind. He’s safe.”

            “And if he isn’t?”

            “He’s smart enough and tech savvy enough to get us a SOS somehow. If he sends us something we go in all guns blazing and get him out.”

 

* * *

 

 

            They met in Athos’ team’s rooms at the base. Elaine was immediately handed Emily, who was fussing, by a very stressed out Porthos. He wrapped his arms around Athos who relaxed instantly. Emily stopped fussing and gripped the finger Elaine offered her. Aramis brought over her bottle and Elaine took it, gently inserting it into her mouth.

            “How’d you learn how to handle babies?”

            “They always had babies coming into the orphanage. I helped out when I could.” She gently moved the bottle until Emily had a better latch and smiled slightly. “She’s really cute. You four are lucky. And she’s lucky she’s got four such great daddies.”

            “And a couple of aunts and an uncle plus the entire garrison.” Aramis brushed the baby’s head gently. “Welcome to the team. Because as much as Athos and Milady claim that they are creating separate teams it’s not actually going to happen. We’ll end up being one team with two units that can function separately but work together a lot. Come on.” He shouldered Elaine’s bags and steered her by her shoulder out of the common room. Aramis opened a door across the hall and ushered her in. He pointed to a room on one side.

            “That’s Milady’s room. Take a pick of any room you like.” Aramis pointed towards the table where a few home décor magazines and a selection of paint chips lay. “Choose whatever you want. Athos says he’ll foot the bill. And even if he didn’t Milady would.” When she choose a room he placed her bags in it and smiled leading her back across the hall. When they entered Porthos took Emily and burped her gently.

            “Thank you for keeping an eye on him in there.” Porthos clasped her shoulder before he gently rocked Emily.

            “I don’t understand why you’re all thanking me. He was the one who got us all out.”

            “But without you he would have never had the warning to get out. Besides you dealt with the paparazzi like a pro.”

            “I flipped them off.”

            “And do you know how amazing that is?” D’Artagnan joined the conversation grinning. “We’ve all been dying to but we’re held to a different standard than you are as members of the court. I can already tell that you are going that shake things up for the better when Milady brings you to court after this entire thing gets handled.” He took baby Emily from Porthos and carried her to her crib. Placing her in it he smiled. Athos came over and wrapped his arms around d’Artagnan’s waist. Milady caught Elaine’s glance and jerked her head towards the door. Elaine followed Gaston out, glancing back once before shutting the door.


	24. Homecoming

          As soon as the other two had left and Milady had grabbed Emily’s bag and taken the sleeping baby with her they had dragged Athos into Porthos’ room. As soon as the room’s door had closed they had stripped him and Porthos had led him into the bathroom. He was now settled in a warm bath with d’Artagnan washing his hair and massaging his scalp. He sighed happily and smiled lazily at Porthos and Aramis who were setting up a chair and warm towels. He knew what they were doing. It had been their routine every time he returned from a long undercover mission that they would help him return to himself. And now d’Artagnan was helping them. He felt complete and content. Better than he has ever felt with Anne.

          Porthos came over after d’Artagnan was done and helped Athos out of the bath. He wrapped him in the warm towels, drying him, then wrapped him in a bathrobe and led him over to the chair. The chair gently reclined and a small, warm towel was draped over his eyes. He relaxed as hands took his and gently massaged them. The buzz of the electric razor started and he could feel it trimming the beard he had grown while he was away.

          He felt Porthos take over from Aramis and massage the oil into his beard before whipping it off. The smell of his shaving cream as Porthos lathered it all over the lower portion of his face made him relax even more. When the straight razor touched his face he held up one hand. Porthos stopped.

          “I am giving you free reign to do what you what Porthos. Do whatever you think will look good. My only condition is that you will have to be the one to maintain it.” Porthos smiled and got to work. Athos let d’Artagnan take his hand again and listened to the sound of the razor as it moved across his skin. He trusted Porthos to choose something that would look good on him.

          When the shave was done he was sat up and a towel was wrapped around his neck. Aramis moved behind him and carded fingers through his hair. When he pulled away it was to reach for his tools. Clips held Athos’ too long hair out of the way as Aramis began to clip the bottom layer. As Aramis added more hair he cut it in layers. When he was finished he gently ran a comb through it and turned Athos to face the mirror. Athos stared for a minute at what the two of them had done. Porthos had left a small goatee and had trimmed Athos’ mustache, but the rest of his beard was gone. His hair was longer than Aramis normally cut it and layered in such a way that it curled around his ears. He could feel Porthos and Aramis staring at him and he smiled.

          “I like it. You two will need to help me maintain it, however. It will take more work than what I’ve had done before.” He smiled at d’Artagnan as the younger man walked into the room and stopped dead, whistling slightly.

          “All the ladies at court will be swooning over you when they see you.”

          “The only people I want swooning over me are you three.” Athos got up and shed the robe heading into Porthos’ bedroom. It was Porthos who caught up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

          “We can just sleep love. I know you don’t sleep well while undercover. You must be exhausted.”

          “Porthos I have been away from you three for close to three months.” Athos glanced around the room until he made eye contact with Aramis who was half undressed already, his shirt off and jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. Aramis walked over with the grace of a model and ran a hand over Athos now smooth face.

          “You have the same argument every time he comes home Porthos. And every time it fails.” Aramis pulled Athos into a kiss and made sure that every ounce of love that he had for the man was shown through the kiss. Athos melted and Porthos sighed.

          “Fine.” Porthos glanced at d’Artagnan who was dressed like Aramis. D’Artagnan nodded and Porthos released Athos who stalked towards d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan squeaked as Athos kissed him and stumbled backward slightly. Athos took advantage of d’Artagnan being off balance and pushed him backward until they hit the bed. D’Artagnan fell over backward and Athos climbed on top of him. Aramis snorted slightly.

          “D’Artagnan dear one we all know that you are not that easily thrown off balance.” D’Artagnan pulled away from Athos slightly.

          “He kisses like a hurricane and he hasn’t been here in three months. My immunity to him is gone.” His head fell back and he moaned as Athos sucked on his neck. Aramis rolled his eyes and leaned back into Porthos. Porthos slid a hand around to tease at his waistband.

          “Why is Athos the only one naked?” Aramis hooked his fingers into his waistband at Porthos words and pulled his jeans and boxers down. He stepped out of them and moved to the bed running a hand down Athos’ back Athos, fully focused on taking complete and utter control of d’Artagnan, arched into the touch. Aramis grinned and started moving his hand lower.

          “Athos do you want to ravish the lovely d’Artagnan here who has been missing you so much or would you rather bottom for Porthos?” Athos pulled away from d’Artagnan and spun kissing Aramis hard.

          “Not Porthos.” Aramis had to strain to hear Athos mutter through the kisses. “You.” Aramis pulled away slightly and Athos tried to follow his lips. Aramis placed a hand on his shoulder holding him back.

          “Mi Amor, do you honestly mean that?” Athos nodded and freed himself from Aramis grip on his shoulder. He kissed Aramis hard and Aramis caved. Aramis heard a surprised sound from d’Artagnan and moved slightly so he could see Porthos had picked the younger man up and moved him properly onto the bed. He pulled away from Athos and spun him so that he could see Porthos and d’Artagnan. Porthos was kissing slowly down d’Artagnan’s chest.

          “Es hermoso ¿no?” Athos shuddered and whimpered as Aramis wrapped his hand around Athos cock. “Muy guapo. Deberías haberme dejado corto el pelo como esto hace muchos años.” He stroked Athos gently. “Y el trabajo de afeitar de Porthos se ve increíble.” Aramis continued to tease Athos, using just enough pressure to give him some pleasure but not enough to get him off. “D'Artagnan es correcto. Las damas de la corte real te amarán.” Athos pulled out of his grip spinning around. He kissed Aramis hard.

          “Yo no quiero que me aman. Quiero que me folles derecho de mierda ahora o me iré unirse a Porthos y d'Artagnan.” Aramis glanced over at the other two men to see Porthos slowly pushing into d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan was moaning and trying to push himself further onto Porthos. Aramis grinned and pushed Athos onto the bed next to d’Artagnan. Athos whined slightly at the loss of contact with Aramis and Aramis tugged his hair.

          “None of that. You’ve been away too long and have a lot of apologizing to do.” He glanced at Porthos with a grin and a nod to d’Artagnan. Porthos rolled his eyes slightly before nodding knowing what Aramis had planned for some time in the next few days. Aramis turned his attention back to Athos in time to catch his hands as they drifted down to his cock.

          “Ahora ya Athos, la paciencia es una virtud.” Aramis pinned his hands over his head and leaned in for a kiss. Athos kissed him hard and Aramis melted into the kiss. A bottle was dropped on Athos’ stomach and Aramis glanced sideways smiling at d’Artagnan in thanks. D’Artagnan smiled and moaned as Porthos thrust into him with long, slow, deep thrusts. Aramis ran a hand down his side then turned his attention back to Athos. Taking the lube, he coated his fingers and ran them down to Athos’ entrance. The man arched into his touch and mewled. Aramis pulled back slightly.

          “Athos did you completely ignore your own needs while you were away? You normally aren’t this responsive.”

          “Aramis we can discuss this after you have shagged the life out of me.” Athos glared at Aramis until his hand came back to probing his entrance. Athos sighed happily and relaxed, letting Aramis slip a finger in. Aramis whistled slightly.

          “Porthos come here.” Porthos moved one of his hands off d’Artagnan’s hips and let Aramis lube up his fingers before circling Athos’ entrance and pressing one in.

          “Athos you haven’t been this tight since we first started having sex.”

          “Yes. Can we get on with it?” Athos pressed himself further onto Porthos finger and Porthos pulled away. Aramis quickly inserted two fingers and started stretching him gently. Athos moaned and stretched in such a way that made Aramis’ fingers go deeper. Aramis grinned and quickly finished preparing him. He quickly lined up and pressed in slowly. Athos moaned.

          “Aramis, ir más rápido que maldita.” Aramis laughed and began to move. After a few minutes, Aramis took pity on Athos and began moving faster and harder. When Athos’ hands began to reach towards his cock again, Porthos reached down and grabbed them, holding them over Athos’ head. D’Artagnan was draped over Porthos’ chest, relaxed and basking in the after orgasm glow. Porthos’ free arm was wrapped around d’Artagnan’s waist holding the younger man against him.

          Athos moaned suddenly and came hard. Aramis groaned and leaned forward to kiss Athos, thrusting hard a few times before he came himself. Porthos ran a hand down Aramis’ back in comfort. He pressed a kiss to Athos temple and gently dislodged Aramis. Aramis flopped on the bed next to Athos and nuzzled into him.

          “Let’s get you all cleaned up.” Porthos stood up gently moving d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan instantly nuzzled into Athos.

          “I’m glad you’re back. It's not as fun without you here.”

          “I’m glad I’m back as well. I missed you all. And now I get to spend time with Emily.” Athos brushed d’Artagnan’s hair out of his face. Porthos came back and lifted d’Artagnan up, carrying him to the bathroom. He came back for Aramis and gently lifted him, carrying him into the bathroom and placing him in the bathtub with d’Artagnan. Athos followed him in and jumped in the shower. Porthos joined him soon after and grabbed a soft cloth, washing him thoroughly. Athos relaxed as Porthos’ skilled fingers ran through his hair, washing out the last of the shampoo.

          “I’ve missed this.”

          “We all missed you. D’Artagnan was moping while you were away. Aramis missed you in our bed. And I for one missed having a second person to help satisfy our lovely bedmates. They’re insatiable.” Porthos kissed him as he turned off the water and dried Athos off. “Go back to bed. I’ll take care of the other two.” Athos did as he was told. D’Artagnan was settled next to him within a few minutes and Aramis was placed on the other of Athos. Porthos slid in behind d’Artagnan and turned off the lights. The projected patterns from the light made Athos relax even more and he fell into a deep sleep for the first time since he had left. Before he had completely drifted off he felt d’Artagnan press a kiss to his temple and nuzzle into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think about the pictures that have been released for season 3 that have Athos in them for Athos' new beard and hair.
> 
> Translations:  
> Mi Amor – My love
> 
> Es hermoso ¿no? – It’s beautiful isn’t it?
> 
> Muy guapo. Deberías haberme dejado corto el pelo como esto hace muchos años. - So handsome. You should have let me cut your hair like this many years ago.
> 
> Y el trabajo de afeitar de Porthos se ve increíble. - And Porthos’ shaving job looks amazing.
> 
> D'Artagnan es correcto. Las damas de la corte real te amarán. - D'Artagnan is right. The ladies of the royal court will love you.
> 
> Yo no quiero que me aman. Quiero que me folles derecho de mierda ahora o me iré unirse a Porthos y d'Artagnan - I don't want them to love me. I want you to fuck me right fucking now or I will go join Porthos and d'Artagnan
> 
> Ahora ya Athos, la paciencia es una virtud. - Now now Athos, patience is a virtue.
> 
> ir más rápido que maldita. - go faster damn you.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to everyone. Sorry this took so long to get out. I've spent the last few weeks running between my home and a hospital two hours away so I haven't had much time to write. That being said this story is almost done. If anything interesting happens in the third season I might write a sequel and I am planning little side stories to this work about the growth of their relationship, working with Milady's team, and other things that I had wished I wrote back in the first few chapters. I hope everyone has enjoyed so far and will continue to enjoy what comes in the future.

          Aramis and Porthos had gone off to court a week later and d’Artagnan was left with Emily. He had tried to convince them that he should be allowed to come with them and that Athos could mind the baby, but they had told him that Athos had meetings all day. D’Artagnan could tell when they were lying however so he was slightly put out. He thought that after the last time Athos had fucked off without telling them he had made it clear that Athos was to not to do it ever again. It was annoying that Athos had told Aramis and Porthos but not him.

          D’Artagnan looked up as Elaine walked in the door. She smiled at him and the baby and collected the diaper bag that had everything Emily needed for a day away from home in it. When he looked at her questioningly she just smiled her infuriating smile.

          “Milady’s not in court today and even if she was I couldn’t go. Rochefort’s still looking for me and would have Dion and Emile grab me the moment I showed my face. Anyway, she told me to babysit Emily while you dealt with the fact that your two boyfriends left the third tied up in his bedroom.” D’Artagnan’s head shot up and she chuckled before picking up Emily and leaving. D’Artagnan practically ran to the door to Athos’ room. Opening it, he stopped dead looking at the sight in front of him.

          Silk ropes bound Athos’ hands above his head. They had enough slack so that he could pull his hands down to touch his face and relieve the tension on his shoulders. A blindfold covered his eyes and he was writhing on the bed. On closer inspection d’Artagnan noticed that he was wearing a cock ring and assumed that Aramis or Porthos had inserted a plug or some other type of toy that Athos was trying, and failing, to get off on despite the cock ring. D’Artagnan walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Reaching out with his free hand, he found the dimmer for the overhead lights and lowered it. Aramis and Porthos had left fifteen minutes before Elaine had come to collect Emily and d’Artagnan suspected that if he removed Athos’ blindfold in the full light it would hurt his eyes. He ran a hand up to Athos’ face to let him know what he was doing and gently pushed the blindfold up to Athos’ forehead.

          Athos’ normally blue eyes were dark with lust. When he saw d’Artagnan he whimpered slightly and stilled. His hips still moved occasionally, pressing down on the toy. D’Artagnan ran a comforting hand down his chest and let it rest on his hip before he reached up and removed the slack in the silk rope binding Athos’ hands.

          “Porthos or Aramis?” d’Artagnan dropped one of his hands to investigate which toy they had used on Athos. When his questing fingers found the base he whistled and looked around for the controller. When he found it he turned the vibrating off. Athos’ taunt body instantly relaxed and he was able to form coherent sentences.

          “Both.” Athos took deep breaths and moved his hips slightly. “They said I owed you an apology for leaving.”

          “Well, this is a wonderful apology. If you want though I can release you.” D’Artagnan fingered the cock ring. “You look like the moment I take this off you’ll come.” Athos shook his head emphatically.

          “Not until you’re completely satisfied.” D’Artagnan reached up and unbound Athos’ hands then got off the bed. Athos watched as d’Artagnan slipped out of his clothes. He came back to the bed and rested a hand on Athos’ hip before reaching down and pulling the toy out in one slow motion. Athos whimpered at the loss and d’Artagnan kissed him softly.

          “By the time I’m satisfied you will be so oversensitive that the toy would be painful. You may be submitting to me, but I’m not one to cause pain.” He draped himself over Athos and tangled their fingers together above Athos’ head as he kissed him. When he pulled away he grinned. “Besides you may be physically on the bottom but I’ll be the one bottoming.” He handed Athos the lube and let the man prepare him. When he was ready he lowered himself onto Athos’ cock. Both of them moaned and d’Artagnan began moving slowly. As he sped up Athos’ hands found his hips and helped lift him. D’Artagnan could feel the orgasm building and angled himself so that Athos’ cock hit his prostate constantly. After a few more minutes he came hard. He could hear Athos whimpering and reached down, flicking the catch on the cock ring. It popped off and Athos moaned. He felt Athos’ orgasm rip through him and held him until he came down from the high.

          “How are you feeling?” D’Artagnan gently pulled off and ran his finger through Athos’ hair. Athos muttered something unintelligible and nuzzled into d’Artagnan’s chest. D’Artagnan held him until he came completely back to himself and smiled.

          “Aramis wanted to put a bow on it.” D’Artagnan laughed and kissed Athos gently.

          “Of course he would. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

                                                                             -----------------------------------------

 

          D’Artagnan was on his laptop trying to predict Rochefort’s next move and Athos had fallen asleep with Emily on his chest when Porthos and Aramis returned. They grinned at d’Artagnan who threw a pillow at them.

          “You could have warned me you know.” He nodded at Athos and the sleeping Emily then got his phone out and snapped a picture. “I left him lying there for fifteen minutes. I only found out when Elaine came over and grabbed Emily.”

          “Trust me. He’s been left lying alone for longer.” Porthos walked over and picked up Emily. Athos was instantly awake and reaching out his arms to grab Porthos. Porthos dodged him with the skill that spoke to many wakeups like this and wondered off. He grabbed a bottle and began to feed the little girl. Aramis flopped onto the couch kissed Athos. Athos glared at him.

          “Relax oh grumpy one. You’ve effectively apologized to d’Artagnan for being an ass. And as long as he is happy, we are happy.” Porthos came over and handed Emily back to Athos. The little girl yawned and went back to her nap. Porthos glanced over at them and smiled.

“I think you’re her favorite Athos. Normally she doesn’t sleep during the day. Unless we’re at court. Then she sleeps.” They all looked up when d’Artagnan’s computer began beeping. He was frantically hitting keys.

          “I’m being hacked.” Aramis was over to him in a second. D’Artagnan was focused on stopping the hack while Aramis was focused on finding the source. Aramis pulled away and looked at Athos.

          “Who lives in room 485 at the Red Guard headquarters?”

          “Alex.” Athos walked over to them bouncing Emily slightly to calm her. The beeping had woken her and scared her. “Why?”

          “Because it’s coming from there.”

          “D’Artagnan open a video chat. I think he’s trying to get our attention.” Athos stood out of the webcam frame and watched the screen. As soon as the video chat was open the hack stopped. Alex’s face filled the screen.

          “Do you know how hard it is to hack you guys? It’s even harder when you’re trying to lock me out.”

          “Alex, what do you want?” Athos moved into the frame when it was clear that Alex was alone.

          “Verbal confirmation that you won’t kill me tomorrow and that I won’t be held accountable for hacking the archives for the plans.”

          “Agreed. Now give us whatever information you came to give us.”

          “Tomorrow we’re going to attack via the servants’ tunnels and access tunnels. He’s planning on kidnapping the Queen and spiriting her off to some love nest.” At d’Artagnan’s noise of disgust he nodded. “I know. It’s creepy and disgusting. Dion and Emile are in love with the plan. Dion keeps waxing poetically about how romantic the whole thing is. He wants to try it with Elaine.”

          “She would kill him if he tried it. That woman is uncanny with a knife.” Athos smiled slightly remembering earlier in the day when Elaine had managed to knock his rapier aside with her own and move in close, pressing the hilt of the knife she had drawn into his side.

          “Why do you think I don’t cross her? I know better.” Alex glanced up as if someone was walking passed his room. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He cut the connection and a bunch of files popped up on d’Artagnan’s laptop. The team put aside any playfulness that they had at that moment and sat down to plan. Milady brought her team; Elaine, Gaston, and the cardinal’s daughter Adele; over and they planned how to protect the queen the next day.


	26. Chapter 26

         D’Artagnan watched from the secret compartment in the queen’s rooms where he was hiding. The small room had been added to the queen’s rooms in a previous reign as a private chapel for the queen to use if she didn’t want to go to the main chapel. Because it was a relatively new addition that was caused by closing up a supply closet beside it, it was not on the plans that Rochefort had. It was now also used as a panic room that could be locked from the inside. In the room were Constance and Milady, seemingly enjoying tea with the queen. Constance had insisted on joining them, reminding them that she could shot and use knives and that they shouldn’t worry about her.

         Athos and Porthos were hidden in the tunnels along with Elaine and Adele. Aramis and Gaston were up in trees that gave them good vantage points of the queen’s rooms. They were all waiting for Rochefort, Dion, Emile, and Alex to come through the servant’s tunnels. It had been a long wait and he could hear Aramis singing through his com unit. Gaston was threatening to shoot him if he didn’t shut up and Milady was telling them all to shut up and focus since Athos couldn’t speak from his hiding spot without it echoing along the tunnels.

         The door to the servant’s corridors burst open and Rochefort strode in. Dion and Emile were directly behind him. Alex came in after them and started to sidle around the room trying to get out of the line of fire without being noticed. The queen stood and looked at Rochefort playing her part to perfection.

         “What are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

         “Nothing is wrong my love. I have come to free you from your unhappy marriage and sprite you away to a much happier place.”

         “My marriage is not unhappy Rochefort. I love my husband and he loves me.”

         “Yet the fact that the Dauphin is not his son proves that your marriage is unhappy. You slept with that boy toy of the Comte de le Fère’s and he got you pregnant.”

         “That was an accident.” Rochefort grabbed her wrist and started to drag her. The queen let her weight drop and sat down on the floor. Milady and Constance pulled their guns as d’Artagnan came out of the safe room. He caught Alex’s eye and gestured with his head slightly towards the hidden door. Alex slipped inside but didn’t lock it. The four that had followed Rochefort in the tunnels appeared, cutting off his escape. Two laser sights settled onto Rochefort’s head.

         “I suggest you let her majesty go.” Athos had his gun pressed against Dion’s head as he secured cuffs around his wrists. Elaine was doing the same for Emile. Rochefort let go of the queen who pulled herself off the ground and walked over towards the panic room. Rochefort raised the gun and fired. Multiple things happened at the same time. D’Artagnan threw himself in front of the queen and took the bullet meant for her in his shoulder. Two sniper rounds pierced the glass as six other shots were fired from handguns at Rochefort. Rochefort dropped as the bullets struck him. Somehow Alex managed to pull the queen into the panic room and lock the door as chaos reigned in the room for a moment.

         Athos and Porthos moved to d’Artagnan’s side where he lay on the floor. Porthos slipped out of his coat and pressed it to the wound in d’Artagnan’s shoulder while Athos just glared. Adele dropped next to them, pulling out the med kit she carried.

         “Didn’t they teach us in training not to throw ourselves in front of a bullet?” She pulled on gloves and pulled back Porthos’ coat. Grabbing gauze she packed the wound and taped it. “He’ll be fine until the paramedics get here.” Taking a tourniquet, she started an IV then got up. She knocked on the door to the safe room. When it didn’t open she glared.

         “Alex I swear to God if you don’t open this door I will tell our darling father that you were involved in this.” The door swung open and Alex came out looking at her sheepishly. The queen followed him and went to sit on a chair by the door. Aramis and Gaston came in and Aramis went to her, checking her over. The paramedics arrived and d’Artagnan was hustled off to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

         Athos was beyond pissed. He had specifically told his team that no selfish acts of bravery were to be done. Yet d’Artagnan, stupid yet adorably protective d’Artagnan, had thrown himself in front of a bullet. Porthos and Aramis had gone with d’Artagnan to the hospital while Athos had finished with everything at the palace. It was only when Milady had threatened to shot him did he leave. He was now pacing around the private waiting room glaring at anything and everything around him. Aramis had tried to calm him down and had nearly gotten punched for his troubles. All three of them stood up when Lemay walked into the room.

         “d’Artagnan is fine. It was a through and through. We went in and debrided the wound tract then closed it up. There’s a small drain to drain any fluid out of the wound and, this time, I am not going to send him home early. The last is on his request. He said something about Athos being pissed at him. Aramis and Porthos can go visit him but until Athos get’s over his anger he’s barred from the room. I don’t need him distressing my patient.” Athos slipped out of his locket and handed it to Aramis. Aramis nodded and he and Porthos went up to d’Artagnan’s room while Athos went back to headquarters.

         D’Artagnan was attempting to eat with his non-dominant hand when they entered the room. Aramis sat on the bed and took the spoon from d’Artagnan. Reaching for the bowl of soup he began to feed the other man. D’Artagnan let him.

         “You worried us there little one.” Porthos sat on the other side of the bed and ran his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair. D’Artagnan relaxed.

         “Lemay told me he was going to bar Athos from my room until he calmed down.”

         “He did. We texted Milady and she said she’d keep an eye on him.” Aramis reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket, fastening it around d’Artagnan’s neck. “He did give me that to give to you. You did the right thing. That bullet was going to hit the queen in the chest.”

         “It’s my job. I knew it would hit my shoulder. Better my shoulder than her chest.” D’Artagnan relaxed into his pillows and smiled goofily. “Besides, I get to have two handsome men taking care of me while I heal.”

         “I was wondering when your ramblings would start. You tolerate those pain meds well at the start but they make you loopy after a while.” Aramis kissed d’Artagnan’s head and reclined the bed. D’Artagnan fell asleep almost instantly.

         “I’ll take first watch. Go make sure Athos isn’t drinking himself to death.” Porthos settled into a chair and took his hand. Aramis wrapped his crucifix around d’Artagnan’s hand and left.

 

* * *

 

 

         Aramis entered their rooms to find Athos passed out on the couch surrounded by paperwork. He gently shook Athos who grabbed his wrist in a vice grip. When he recognized Aramis he relaxed.

         “How is our man doing?”

         “He’s fine. He’s sleeping. Porthos is with him.” Aramis settled on the couch and let Athos lay on him for a while as he did paperwork. When Athos started to yawn Aramis pulled the paperwork out of his hands and ushered him into Porthos’ bedroom. He pushed Athos to sit on the bed and started the shower. When he came back in, Athos had already started shedding his clothes.

         “Are you going to join me?”

         “Of course. You’re stressed and worried about d’Artagnan.” Aramis followed Athos into the shower and turned the man so that the warm spray hit his back. “All that crouching in the tunnels must have hurt your back. Tell Porthos tomorrow and he’ll massage all the knots out. By then I’m sure you’ll be feeling calm enough that Lemay will allow you in to see him.” Aramis poured Athos’ shampoo into his hand and massaged it into Athos’ hair.

         “I’m mad at him because this time I know he will live and I can allow myself to be angry at him.”

         “And d’Artagnan knows that. He’s giving you a chance to cool off before you go see him.” Aramis tilted Athos head back and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. He ushered Athos out of the shower and handed him a towel. When they both finished drying off, Aramis made something for them to eat then made sure Athos went to sleep. When Athos was asleep, Aramis went back out to the common room and gathered the paperwork up. Taking it to the table he finished it for Athos and left everything to be signed. Elaine wondered in and settled Emily into her crib before settling on the couch. Milady came in soon after and poked her head into Porthos’ room, nodding when she saw Athos asleep. Alex and Adele turned the TV on low when they came in and settled on the other couch. Gaston was the last to come in and sat next to Aramis, sorting through the paperwork to see if he could assist with anything.

 

* * *

 

 

         When Porthos came back to the garrison he found all of them in various positions, all asleep. Athos was watching with amusement from the counter where he was sitting, sipping a cup of coffee.

         “Didn’t feel like waking them all up?”

         “Milady likes to put knives to people’s throats when she wakes up suddenly. I’m betting Aramis and Gaston had the same reaction involving guns. I don’t know the others’ reactions so I didn’t want to risk bodily harm. They’ll wake up soon enough. I brewed enough coffee for them all. The smell should wake them up.” Elaine walked into the kitchen area rubbing her eyes. Athos offered her a mug of coffee that was sitting next to his side.

         “How’s d’Artagnan?” Elaine groggily stared at the coffee then took a sip.

         “He’s fine. Lemay was happy with his progress overnight and sent me home. He said if Athos was sufficiently calm he could come visit d’Artagnan today.” Elaine watched Athos at Porthos’ words. When he raised an eyebrow at her she nodded.

         “He’s calm enough.” Alex wondered in and stole Elaine’s coffee. Adele was not far behind him. “So Alex you have a sister and she’s my teammate?”

         “Sod of Elaine. She’s my half-sister.”

         “Cardinal spawn if I’m not correct.” Athos hopped down from the counter and gave Elaine and Adele coffee. “Treville mentioned it to me once. Is that how you got a place with Rochefort?”

         “My father decided that it was high time I took an interest in what he did besides being a religious man. I should have done what Adele did and joined you lot when he approached me.”

         “You decided it would be nice to get to know our ever absent father. Instead, you got stuck with the crazy, obsessive man who was convinced the queen loved him. I knew better.” The siblings squabbling woke the other and soon the kitchen was filled with sleepy musketeers all drinking coffee and arguing. Athos and Milady stood side by side and glared at their respective teams.


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. Thanks for all who read and commented. I'm debating the merits of a sequel focusing on both teams and their missions and there will be little extra side stories that will go up sometime soon focusing on the time before d'Artagnan, Constance, and other things that have yet to come to mind.

          Both Milady and Athos’ teams stood at attention in the main throne room of the palace. The entire court stood watching. Constance also stood with them. The musketeers assigned to the royal guard stood on either side of the dais. Every member of the court watched with curiosity as the king stood.

          “Ladies and Gentleman I am sure you are all aware of the events of a month ago surrounding the attempted kidnapping of my wife. Before you, you see the ten people who were foremost in saving her from the kidnapping attempt. Constance Bonacieux, Anne de la Fère, and Charles d’Artagnan were in the room when it happened and were able to guarantee her safety. Upon hearing the commotion, Olivier d’Athos de la Fère, Elaine DuBois, Alexandre de Richelieu, Adele de Richelieu, Porthos du Vallon de Belgard, René Aramis d'Herblay, and my brother Gaston Duc d'Orléans were able to intervene. Their timely intervention led to the arrest of two conspirators and Rochefort. For their efforts, I would like to thank them. Constance Bonacieux, I am aware that you own a clothing business that you inherited from your husband. My wife and I have agreed to patronize your business. Anne de la Fère, your banishment from court has been lifted and you will receive a monetary gift. Elaine DuBois, you have been pardoned for all of the crimes you were forced to take part in under the guidance of Rochefort. The same goes for Alexandre de Richelieu. You and your sister have been added as the legal heirs to your father’s estates when he dies. Finally my four dear friends. You have been given a summer home in Antibes and another in Marbella in thanks from my brother-in-law.”

          All in attendance applauded and the nine members mentioned bowed. They had been briefed on what they were getting before they had entered the big room. Athos had complained about the public ceremony with the press present but had been told by the king that it was how things were done.

 

* * *

 

 

          The four of them were relaxing on their private beach in Spain. The villa itself was large, yet it was small enough not to feel overwhelming. They had a lap pool on one side of the house and access to a private beach on the other. They could hear Emily and her nanny splashing around in the kiddie pool they had bought her. Emily’s nanny was the daughter of one of the musketeers. She had grown up around the garrison and had come highly recommended by just about everyone. Emily herself was just about eight months old.

          The team had been busy in the five months since the awards ceremony. They, alongside Milady’s team, had worked to completely dismantle Rochefort’s network. It had taken them five months to find the last member and bring them in. Now they were enjoying some time off as a family in Spain. D’Artagnan turned on his stomach to look up at the house.

          “She’s grown a lot.”

          “Well, you spent the last three months undercover. Of course she’s grown.” Strong hands began to rub tanning oil into d’Artagnan’s skin. They had missed d’Artagnan while he had been undercover and Porthos was taking every moment he could to touch the younger man. D’Artagnan looked back over his shoulder to notice that Athos and Aramis were staring at him.

          “Will you two stop it. I was only gone three months. And you knew where I was every step of the way.”

          “Mi Tesoro that doesn’t mean we didn’t miss you. Besides with that tan you acquired you look positively delectable.” Aramis was moving over for a kiss when Athos phone began to blast the Darth Vader theme. They all groaned. Athos answered it.

          “Anne this had better be good.” He listened for a moment then sighed. “All right we’ll be there.” He hung up and got to his feet. “Duty calls.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Escaping Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548478) by [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2)
  * [Visions of Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557922) by [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2)
  * [Visitors in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668946) by [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2)




End file.
